Give Him Love
by C.Queen
Summary: Every year Ginny reminds James to give Neville their love, especially since his divorce. But what would happen if seventeen year old James took her words seriously and through unsigned love letters tried to win his Herbology teacher's heart?
1. Let It Begin

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and I hope you won't sic their lawyers on me. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and review so I know what people think of this idea!

Note: This was a bizarre as hell idea I had when I thought about Ginny asking James to give Neville their love in the epilogue of the seventh book. It made me wonder what would happen if he ever actually did develop feelings of love for his parents' friend. If the idea totally sucks PLEASE tell me!

Let It Begin

Standing on the platform while he waited for his turn to board the Hogwarts Express, James Sirius Potter was nervous as hell. Not about the coming term, he wasn't too worried about that just yet. Even though he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and set to fact the dreaded NEWTS at the end of the school year, James had never been the type to worry about his schoolwork. Blessed with above average intelligence he generally coasted through his classes without exerting himself too much. No, it wasn't the thought of returning to classes and studying that had him jittery. It was the thought of what he planned to do when he got back to school that had him unable to keep still.

He'd spent most of the first term preparing for this coming one, mapping everything out with the skill and knowledge of a seasoned general. The ironic thing was that he knew that total failure awaited him. He'd started this whole thing knowing he had an iceberg's chance in hell of getting what he wanted. But he was still going to do it; it was the Weasley in him. He had to at least try.

"What is wrong with you?" Thirteen year old Albus asked his older brother, thinking that James looked more wired than their little sister on sugar.

"Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow at the shortness of his brother's answer Albus figured it was best to just let it go. James had been acting weird all during Christmas vacation and even before that. His brother would tell him eventually. Hopefully. He'd hate to have to try and beat it out of him, mostly because James would likely win.

"Now you two are sure you have everything?" Ginny asked her boys for the fifth time. They were always forgetting something, she thought fondly, resisting the urge to try and brush down their raven black hair, which stuck up at the back like their father's.

"Yes, Mum." The two chimed back in tandem, though they both had probably left something behind they'd meant to bring back to school with them.

"Right." Rolling her eyes Ginny crossed her arms in front of her as she gave them both her best 'mum' look. "Now I want you both to remember that I WILL kill you if I have to come speak to the Headmaster on your behalves this year. I have enough grey hairs as it is, you adding to them will not bode well for your futures, capice?"

"Yes, Mum."

Amused by all three of them Harry was wise enough not to point out to his wife that they all knew she wouldn't really harm a hair on either boy's head. Lecture them to death, maybe. "You boys have a good term and try and stay out of trouble." He said instead.

"And if nothing else remember to give Neville our love, okay?" And now she was dead serious. "This holiday season was probably really hard for him. It wouldn't hurt for you boys to try and go out of your way to let him know we're all thinking about him."

Rolling his eyes Albus nodded his head in agreement.

"I will, Mum." James replied, his tone oddly solemn.

Noticing the change Ginny gave her son a questioning look, but didn't press when he didn't elaborate or explain. Instead she watched them board the train, having the strangest feeling that something big was in the making.

)

It was almost time to head to the Great Hall for dinner, but Professor Neville Longbottom was dragging his feet. He had zero appetite and would have skipped it altogether if it weren't for the fact that his absence would be noticed and reported back to Ginny and Harry posthaste. And while they were two of his closest friends Neville really didn't want to deal with their sympathy or advice. That they were still happily married to each other didn't help.

He was now officially a single man. His divorce had gone through the second of the new year. 'Till death do us part' had turned out to be only nineteen years, the last four spent trying to save a marriage his wife hadn't been interested in saving. Not even to save herself.

Rubbing his hands over his eyes Neville tried not to think about Hannah. Not to remember how she'd been before the past had successfully consumed her life. They'd had no children to fight over because Hannah had refused to bring a child into the world. The loss of her mother at sixteen, and all that she'd seen and done at the Battle of Hogwarts had scarred her in ways he'd never been able to heal. And so she lived in the darkness, divorcing him because she didn't want him to be dragged down with her.

Unlike Hannah Neville knew he had the strength to rise above this, to keep living even when he couldn't see a damn reason why he'd want to. His grandmother had passed away three years ago and without Hannah he was without family. The closest thing he had to that now was Harry, Ginny, Luna and their families. And thinking of them had him straightening his shoulders and heading for the door. Those kids were going to be arriving soon and he wouldn't disappoint them or himself. He was a thirty eight year old man and he was going to act like it.

And so he went to dinner, putting on a smile and returning the waves from the various Potters and Weasleys. He sat through the whole meal, forcing himself to put food in his mouth and act like nothing was wrong as he chatted with Hagrid and the Transfiguration teacher.

Since he was in no hurry to return to the room he now called home Neville stuck around until most everyone was gone, finally making his excuses as the last of the students toddled out to head for bed.

Heading straight back to his rooms Neville's only thought was to go to bed too. He didn't have anything left and mental exhaustion was eminent. Letting himself in Neville surveyed the barren bedroom with derision, remembering the messy hominess of his former abode above the Leaky Caldron. The stuff that was his was mostly in storage right now, he hadn't had the energy or inclination to bring any of it with him in the fall, after the separation. That would make it all seem too real, and he still wasn't up for that yet.

Walking over to the mirrored bureau Neville's eyes happened to land on the unfamiliar cream colored envelope resting on its tabletop. Picking it up Neville saw that it was addressed to him, but there was no return address to give him a clue as to the sender. Strange, he thought as he slit the letter open. A letter from the Headmaster perhaps? Pulling out and unfolding the single sheet of paper Neville didn't recognize the handwriting as he wandered over to sit on the edge of his bed, turning on the bedside lamp for better light as he began to read.

_Dear Neville,_

_Happy belated Christmas and New Year, though I know neither holiday was pleasant for you. Unless you were too tired out from the feast, you're reading this after dinner. I'm sure you would have rather skipped it, but it was good that you went. _

_At this point you're probably wondering who I am and why I'm writing to you._

_The simple answer is because I love you._

_I've been in love with you for a while, but always knew I didn't have a chance. You were married, and it would have been wrong of me to burden you with my feelings, even knowing that your marriage was ending. I also know that now is probably not the greatest time to confess my feelings to you either. But I had to tell you sometime…and I thought that perhaps it might make you feel a little less empty and alone, to know that there is someone in this world who would do anything to make you happy. And that's really my main goal with this letter and the others I plan to send you. To make you aware of my feelings for you and to get you used to the idea that there is perhaps someone still out there for you. You'll notice this letter isn't signed, I'm going to remain anonymous for now. We'll see what you make of me before you have a name or face to put with my words._

_Sweet Dreams._

Jaw practically on the ground Neville wondered that his brains didn't just leak out his ears. What the hell? Reading the letter over for the second, third and forth time Neville couldn't believe or comprehend how it could keep saying the same thing. The idea that he had a secret admirer, someone who actually claimed to love him, made zero sense to him. Gaze turning to the mirror Neville blinked at his reflection.

The same face he'd had earlier stared back at him, though it was looking more than a little pale and shell shocked at the moment. He was not the type of person who received love letters, at least not since the early days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Then he'd been cast in Harry's spillover glory, especially since his friend had been eager to shoulder as little credit as possible. But that was twenty one years ago. Now he was just a regular guy, a teacher for Merlin's sake. It wasn't like he was handsome, definitely not someone the girls went crazy for. Who was this girl that she would write something like this to him of all people?

Could it all be a prank? Would someone be so cruel? Try as he might Neville couldn't think of anyone who bore him a big enough grudge to justify doing something like this to him. He had students who didn't like him, but this was incredibly low, even for a Slytherin.

And it didn't feel faked.

Reading the letter one last time Neville tried desperately to think of anyone here at Hogwarts who had ever seemed to express any interest in him romantically. That was one big zero, he thought with dark humor as he ran a shaky hand through his tousled dark hair. He honestly couldn't think of a single person who had done anything or said anything that remotely indicated an interest in him. Of course he hadn't been at his best lately, could he have missed something? He was too old for any of the students, any children he might have had would be their classmates. A fellow teacher perhaps? That was rather depressing, since only one of them wasn't a great deal older than him. Was a cougar after him? Shuddering at the thought Neville could only hope not. The teacher close to his own age was the Transfigurations teacher, but he doubted very much he was her type. All the male students were gaga over her and Neville couldn't really blame them, since she was gorgeous, but she could intimidate the hell out of him and she knew it. The only other possibility was that someone from the outside had sent their house elf or owl to deliver this, only guessing that he would attend dinner. That at least made a little more sense.

But what was he to do about all this? Without a name he couldn't speak to the person, couldn't respectfully inform them that he had no interest in getting involved with anyone. Did they truly love him, Neville wondered, the magnitude of that finally sinking in. This was maybe an actual confession of love, indicating someone out there had strong feelings for him. And the confession had been given only because this unknown person had wanted to make him feel better by letting him know he was loved.

And strangely enough, he did.

)

Wondering about the letter and its writer kept Neville up most of the night. He caught a few hours of sleep, waking up naturally at a little past seven. Unable to will himself back to sleep he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, deliberately choosing cold to finish waking himself up. That made the shower a quick one and soon enough Neville was dressed and heading out the door, thinking to perhaps make a pit stop at one of the green houses before heading to the hall for breakfast.

"You're up early."

A real smile crossing his face Neville turned to see James standing behind him, dressed in a lightweight long sleeve shirt and loose cotton pants. His running attire, Neville guessed, knowing that James often ran around or in the school most mornings to keep in shape.

"Good morning, James. Finishing up?" The shirt was obviously damp from sweat and James's hair was plastered to his head. Wasn't breathing hard though, Neville noticed in admiration, envying the stamina and youth.

"Just. Couldn't sleep?" There were shadows under his eyes, James noticed, doing his best not to show his concern. He wouldn't thank him for drawing attention to it and bothering him was the last thing James wanted to do.

Now there was an understatement, Neville thought ruefully. "Too excited about the coming term to get much sleep."

He had to be one of the worst liars in the history of bad liars, James thought, torn between worry and amusement over Neville's obvious white lie. But he'd let it go. For now.

Knowing a change in topic would be best Neville asked James about his Christmas, not really listening but doing his best to seem like he was, the letter still front and center in his mind. He still couldn't help but wonder if there was some other Neville in the school and he'd simply gotten it by mistake. That would make a hell of a lot more sense.

Now James was the sort of person who likely got a lot of love letters, Neville thought as he watched James gesture wildly with his hands as he described one of George's latest mad inventions. Harry's oldest was the type of boy all the girls were crazy for. James was very good looking with his father's hair and his mother's warm brown eyes. He was about the same height as himself, but a great deal more physically fit and active. James was one of the Gryffindor Chasers, and he was as athletic as he was intelligent. Not that people often realized just how incredibly smart James was, since the boy never seemed to apply himself. Neville had long ago stopped counting the number of times per term he'd caught James staring off into space during his class. He honestly didn't even know why James took his class in the first place. Not that he wouldn't put it past Ginny or Harry to ask the boy to take his class just so that he could report back to them on how he was doing, Neville thought with dark humor. James intended to be a professional Quidditch player like Ginny after all. You didn't need certain class credits for that.

"Are you even listening to me?" James asked, not surprised when his Herbology teacher continued to stare off into space. So instead he contented himself with staring into the older man's hazel eyes until they finally blinked and focused on his face.

"Sorry." Color coming to his cheeks Neville gave James a sheepish look.

"No problem. I don't mind being ignored."

Feeling horrible Neville reached out and brushed James' bangs out of the boy's eyes in an affectionate gesture. "I really am sorry, too much on my mind. I'll be more awake and aware come class time, promise."

Color rising in his cheeks James did his best to play it cool. "Well I'll stand by you so that I can save you if one of the plants tries to kill you while you're off in space."

"My knight in shining armor." Neville agreed with a wink. "Now go get showered and changed. It isn't good for you to be standing around like this, you'll get sick. And if you're sick, who's going to protect me from the evil plants of the greenhouses?"

"Good point, Sir."

Smiling Neville waved him off before heading off in his original direction, completely unaware that James stayed where he was, watching him leave until he was out of sight.


	2. Women Trouble

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters get themselves into. Everything else belongs to someone else and they have lawyers to prove it. Thanks so much fir reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Women Trouble

Neville wasn't sure what it said about him that he was actually looking forward to dinner because there was a chance another letter would be waiting for him after it. All day it was on his mind, so that James actually did have to come to his rescue during Herbology, nudging him into awareness when his mind had wandered off during the lesson.

It would all be so much easier if there was someone he could talk to, Neville thought as he dismissed his last class of the day. He'd feel better with a second opinion. But the closest thing he had to a friend on staff was Hagrid, who was not the sort of person one went to for this sort of advice. He supposed he could write a letter to Ginny, since she'd give him good advice and keep this whole thing to herself. He didn't even want to imagine the sort of advice Luna would give. Though she would probably have some interesting theories as to how the sender had managed to get the letter into his rooms without anyone the wiser. Just imagining what she'd come up with brought a smile to his face.

Would the writer of the letter reveal more about herself in the next letter? Perhaps give him some clue as to how they knew each other at the very least. If the person was really in love with him then she must have spoken with him at some point. Even at his shyest he'd at least said hello to the girls he'd fancied. He might have blushed and beat a hasty retreat right afterwards, but he had managed that much. Was this person shy? Somehow he didn't think so. It was just a feeling of course, but his gut said no. His writer was honorable too, since the letter had indicated that she had developed feelings for him while he was married but had respected his situation. He knew how awful it was to love someone and find them out of your reach. He still loved Hannah after all. Not the woman who was now his ex wife, that Hannah was simply a shell of a woman. He loved the memory of his Hannah, the one who'd died over the years with him powerless to save her.

Hands in his pockets Neville's fingers automatically closed around the coin he always carried with him. Not that he thought Harry would ever use it to call for their aid again, but because it was his talisman and good luck piece. He took comfort from it and the memories it inspired. Of the DA classes, of the bonds he'd formed there, of the man he'd become through them. He'd never told Harry, would likely never tell him as it was too embarrassing for words, but in a way, through those classes, Harry had taken on the role of father to him. Showing him what a real man was and how to go about becoming one. How a man stood up for what was right and just, and never stopped getting back up and trying again.

He'd looked up to Harry even before the DA classes, but the classes had given them a lot of one on one time, especially in the beginning when no one else would partner with him. And in that time he'd seen the Harry that his friend had hidden from everyone else except for Hermione and Ron. He'd seen beyond the name and legend of the Boy Who Lived to the kid his own age who was just as bewildered and scared of girls as he was, who didn't have the parents everyone else took for granted like him, and who made mistakes just like him. Harry had made him believe that he could be just as strong and brave as his hero if he was willing to work for it. Neville was pretty sure he wouldn't be half the man he was today if he hadn't had Harry believing in him, telling him he could do it. That was why he'd become a teacher even though he'd never been the social sort. Because he wanted to inspire people that way, to continue that gift on through the generations. He liked to think that there were people now in the world who felt better about themselves and their possibilities because he'd told they could do anything if they were willing to work for it.

Which was why he was still on his feet and damn well staying there, Neville thought as he entered the castle with determination in his stride.

)

Neville hadn't gone far when he bumped into Hagrid, who wanted to show him all the latest pictures Charlie had sent of Norberta's latest offspring. Neville had never quite figured out how Hagrid could love the dragon so much, especially considering how Norberta had tried to flambe Hagrid every time the man had gone to Romania to see her, but he listened and looked over the pictures anyway. Hagrid had been as unlucky in love too, and guys like them needed to stick together, Neville decided.

Someone who Neville was willing to bet had never had bad luck in love suddenly burst into the hallway and sped towards them, James making both teachers raise their eyebrows in surprise when their student practically lunged behind Hagrid, hissing at them both not to mention he was there.

The reason for his actions became apparent moments later when another student entered the hallway, obviously looking for someone. The girl was a Hufflepuff in her seventh year, the Head Girl to James's Head Boy. She was the sort of girl every guy dreamed of dating and was as beautiful as she was intelligent. She was also the type who knew what she wanted and let nothing stop her from getting it. And everyone knew that she wanted to be Mrs. James Potter.

James thus far wasn't cooperating.

Shifting slightly so that he was helping to hide James from her searching gaze Neville couldn't begin to understand why James was so adverse to the idea of even going out on a date with the girl. Sure she was strong willed and forceful, but so were pretty much all of James's female relatives. And James was pretty strong willed, forceful and driven too. Maybe James figured they'd kill each other as a result of their similar personalities. He could sort of see that happening. James did hate to lose.

"Hello, Professor Longbottom, Professor Hagrid. Did either of you see which way James Potter went?" Not for a moment did Lucy Amandes voice betray her irritation with her husband to be. And he would be, whether he liked it or not.

Since Hagrid was one of the worst liars in the world Neville thought it best to do the talking. "I did see a blur that might have been James heading in the direction of the Great Hall. Is he skipping out on his Head Boy duties again?"

"No, I just need to talk to him. If you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him." And she would find him eventually. He might know every shortcut and hiding place in the damn castle, but he had to show up for his classes and she knew his schedule.

Both teachers assuring her that they'd pass the message along they watched her stride off, a woman definitely on a mission. They waited until she'd had time to enter another hallway before they gave James the all clear.

Coming out from behind Hagrid James looked like a man thoroughly harassed. "I swear that girl's got the nose of a bloody Niffler." He muttered as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "How the hell does she keep finding me so damn easily?"

"Well ya escaped her this time." Hagrid pointed out, setting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Though why ya would want to is beyond me. What is it you don't like about her?"

James had long ago lost track of how many people had asked him that question. That one of the main reasons was looking just as confused as Hagrid made it that much more annoying. "She's just not my type." It was a stupid cop out, and he knew it, but James was far from ready to reveal more than that to anyone.

Neville thought to point out that the girls James had dated in the past had often been just as independent, when it occurred to him that it had been a rather long time since he'd heard anyone mention that James was seeing someone. When was the last time the boy had had a girlfriend? The last he could remember was Ayla Witwood, which was at least a year and a half ago. But that made no sense, especially given how popular James was with the opposite sex. Had something happened with James while he was too wrapped up in his own problems to notice?

"Well she'll stop chasing you eventually." Hagrid announced, even as he once more pulled out the pictures he'd just shown Neville. "Ye want to see the new pictures your Uncle Charlie sent me?"

Pasting a smile on his face for Hagrid's sake James took the pictures he was offered. "I'd love to."

)

Once they'd seen all the pictures and admired every scale of the newly hatched dragons' heads James and Neville were finally able to go on their way, James with the idea of hiding in his dorm room until supper time. The Gryffindor dormitories were quickly becoming the only place he was truly safe from Lucy. He was beginning to think the only way he might get rid of her was to lock her down in the Chamber of Secrets for a couple of days.

"Hold on, James."

It never occurring to James not to obey the Gryffindor turned to face Neville, doing his best to hide the fact that he was pleased that Neville wanted to talk to him.

"Have you got a minute?" Neville asked, not wanting to keep the boy if there was somewhere he needed to be.

James thought it wise not to inform his teacher that he had no problem skipping classes when it suited him. In his vast experience his professors didn't have a sense of humor when it came to comments like that. "There's nowhere I have to be." James replied instead. "If you need me for something I'm all yours."

"Actually I wanted to know how you've been doing. You and I haven't chatted much recently. Is there someone you're seeing instead of Miss Amandes?"

James allowed himself a brief moment to pretend Neville was asking for personal reasons before acknowledging the more likely reason, which was family concern and curiosity. "I'm not seeing anyone, no. I've decided I'd prefer a relationship with…someone older than myself. None of the girls my own age interest me."

Neville wondered if there was an older woman in particular that had caught James's eye. The Transfiguration teacher came to mind but James had better sense than to get involved with a teacher. Even as he thought that Neville couldn't deny that his gut said he was a little too hasty in assigning that much sense to James. The boy did tend to do what he wanted, having no qualms about thumbing his nose at authority. Uh oh. Who was he kidding? James was exactly the type to have an affair with his teacher. Double Uh oh, how was he supposed to face Harry and Ginny ever again if he let their son become involved with his teacher?

James really wished he could read minds in that moment. The various emotions crossing Neville's face were so varied and confusing James couldn't even begin to imagine what Neville was thinking. What exactly had he said to get this kind of reaction? He hadn't somehow given himself away, had he?

"James…you have Madam Addams for Transfiguration. What do you think of her?" Neville asked slowly, his gaze intent as he looked for any telling reaction on James's part.

Say what? Confused James couldn't begin to see how they'd gone from his lack of dating to a question about what he thought of his Transfiguration teacher. "She's fine." He said slowly, trying to figure out why this seemed so important to Neville. Neville couldn't possibly like Professor Addams, could he? Damn it, how could he have missed that? He had to be leaping to conclusions, he just had to be, James tried to frantically tell himself. But just to be on the safe side… "What do you think of her?"

"She's always seemed very nice." Neville thought he'd detected a hint of panic in James's eyes, but he couldn't be sure. The boy had always had one hell of a poker face. All those years of claiming not to be responsible for various acts of mischief had really paid off for James in that respect.

Nice? People generally didn't use that word to describe someone they were romantically interested in, right? Then again, if he were to be asked to describe the man in front of him James had to admit that the word nice might be used.

"She's always seemed very popular with you boys." Neville added, pressing the matter a little. He so did not want to have to stand in for Harry and have a little talk with Madam Addams. That would be too embarrassing for words, especially if the two were already involved.

That was true enough, James acknowledged. The woman was pretty good looking for someone almost old enough to be his mother. He knew several of his friends had a thing for her, but he'd never really shared their obsession with her legs and breasts. Sure they were nice, but the woman put too much emphasis on them. He preferred someone more classy, more reserved, more…currently not female.

Damn, he had no idea what James was thinking. And questioning the boy about his sex life would be even more embarrassing than having to have a talk with the Transfiguration teacher about keeping her hands off his friend's son. Resigned Neville supposed he was going to be stuck trying to feel Madam Addam out over dinner. He'd find a way to bring James into the conversation and get a sense of what she thought of him.

"Speaking of seeing someone…you aren't, are you?" James asked, his eyes now just as searching and attentive as Neville's had been earlier.

Instantly pinking up a little Neville quickly shook his head while he assured James that he had no intention of getting romantically involved with anyone anytime soon. Then he thought about his secret admirer and his pink cheeks darkened even further.

Okay, something was definitely up here, James thought, hiding his reactions behind a calm mask. And if it was Professor Addams that was after Neville he was going to put a stop to that right quick. She was so not good enough for him but Neville was in no shape to realize that. He probably didn't know where to begin, trying to handle the attentions of someone as experienced and bold as her. Well she could just think again, James thought darkly, his mind already formulating plans. He'd be watching the two like a hawk now. And if he saw anything that made him thinking she was stepping over the line where Neville was concerned she was going to find herself dealing with an opponent who was more than her equal. He at least would never lose to the likes of her.

)

Engaging Madam Addams in conversation all through dinner got Neville nowhere. He'd brought up James several times but got nothing from her other than he was one of her best students. She did agree with him that it was unusual for a boy as handsome as James not to be dating, but had no female advice to give him, which was how he'd justified bringing it up. Of course she wouldn't want to help James find a date if she wanted him all to herself, Neville thought suspiciously, stabbing the potato on his plate a little harder than was strictly necessary. It didn't help that he'd caught James watching them several times, seemingly very interested in his conversation with Madam Addams. In fact, he got the distinct impression James didn't like seeing them talking at all.

Down at the Gryffindor table James barely touched his dinner, his interests lying elsewhere. If Madam Addams had been a guy James would have been cracking his knuckles menacingly in her direction.

"What's got you so wired?" His cousin Rosie asked, his strange behavior distracting her from the book she'd brought to the table with her.

Rosie was hands down the most intelligent member of their family, making her the perfect person to ask when one had a problem. And he needed a second opinion big time. "Does it look to you as though Professor Addams is hitting on him?"

Raising an eyebrow Rosie tipped back in her seat to get a good look at the two people her cousin was talking about. After observing for a minute or two Rosie straightened and gave James a considering look. "They do seem to be getting along, but I wouldn't say he was her type. Besides, she likes tempting and teasing you guys too much to actually hit on a guy close to her own age."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Albus demanded to know, having noticed that his best friend seemed to be in a secret conversation with his brother. It was bad enough that James was hiding things from him, telling Rosie and not him was just not allowed!

When Rosie explained James's question Albus gaze his brother an increased look. "You're joking right? No woman who looks like that would ever give someone like Neville the time of day. Are you mad?"

James response was to stretch his arm around Rosie and whack Albus upside the head.

"OW!"

"Men." Was Rosie's opinion as she went back to her book. They were all idiots.


	3. Enjoy Little Things

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to people with very mean lawyers. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and give me lots and lots of feedback!

Enjoy Little Things

It took a great deal of effort on Neville's part but he forced himself to remain in the Great Hall a decent amount of time, just incase his letter writer was indeed someone in the castle who would need that time to deliver the next letter unseen. Of course he should want to know who his letter writer was, but there was also something to be said for waiting until he had time to think his response over. He didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings after all.

When he arrived back at his bedroom Neville wasn't sure what it said about him that his heart leapt a little when he caught sight of the envelope waiting for him. Hurrying over Neville snatched up the letter and headed for his bed, taking a seat as he opened it.

_Dear Neville_

_Hope your first day back went all right and that none of your plants got a piece of you. Got to remember to watch out for that Devil's Snare in particular, it's never seemed to like Gryffindors very much. _

_I tried to think of something profound to say in this letter, but truthfully everything that came to mind was either unbelievably mushy or would sound like a bad self help book. I've never had my heart broken, so me giving you advice would probably be pointless. I'm sure when you eventually let me down you'll do so a lot more humanely than Hannah did you. After that I'll give you advice on recovery if you still want it._

_One suggestion I would make though is that you think about getting a hobby of some sort. Something to do when you aren't dealing with school work or classes. Do something you love, it will do wonders for you I think. Or at least when I'm upset or depressed, that's what I do. That or if you're too lazy you might at least think about making these bloody rooms look like it belongs to you. There's nothing of you in here but a couple of your plants for Merlin's sake. A person needs a place all their own to retreat to. It wouldn't kill you to make a home here, at least for a while. A home is where you are loved, and you know you are loved here._

_And not just by me._

_Well sweet dreams for now, thinking always of you._

Reading it through once more Neville tried to glen everything he could from it. The last part would suggest that his writer did indeed live in the castle, but that was about all he was getting out of it. It was also interesting to note that the writer thought that she didn't stand a chance where he was concerned. He'd sort of gotten that sense from the first letter too. Just this underlining feeling that his writer saw no real future for them, despite these attempts to express her love for him. Was she just shy, or was there a reason she felt that way? Could she be married? He'd like to think not, especially since he hated the idea that he might somehow cause some poor man to be in his present situation. Could it really be one of the older female teachers perhaps, who was too old for him and therefore was sure she wouldn't appeal?

Running his hands through his hair Neville wished he was as smart as Hermione. Or maybe he could ask Rosie for advice since she was as smart as her mother. But he couldn't risk her telling Albus, she told her cousin and best friend everything. Perhaps he should ask James for some advice. The boy was certainly popular with women, he must understand them better than most. But James would probably want to play matchmaker or something, to try and cheer him up. He'd noticed how upset his divorce with Hannah had made the boy. The day before Christmas Eve, he'd been on his way to drop something off to Hannah and had arrived just in time to see the Potter family come into the Leaky Caldron by way of Diagon Alley. His ex wife had said hi to all of them and James had just glared at her, unlike the rest of the family who'd simply been coolly polite. James's response had surprised the hell out of Hannah and he'd been shocked too, come to that. James had had his manners installed in him by Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks after all.

It had warmed him though, to know James cared enough to risk a tongue lashing for being rude.

Folding the letter in his hand Neville got to his feet and retrieved a photo album off his shelf. The book contained his favorite pictures of his parents, grandmother, and friends. There were now multiple gaps throughout it where pictures of him and Hannah had been removed. He'd stuck the first letter between its pages and now stuck the second beside it. They'd be safe there, and it seemed appropriate to surround the letters with the pictures of those who loved him.

Closing the album Neville returned it to the shelf, then looking around, made a mental note to gain permission from the Headmaster to leave Hogwarts over the weekend to retrieve more of his stuff from storage.

His writer had a good point.

)

Wincing James felt his life flash before his eyes as he watched Lucy come towards him like a Dementor scenting happy thoughts. He thought about running, but had too much pride when it was so obvious they'd seen each other. No one could look at her coming towards him and not know who she was coming for.

Objectively James could see why no one got his dislike of Lucy Amandes. She really was damn gorgeous, he thought to himself, not to mention well liked by everyone. She intended to be the Minister of Magic someday and James pitied anyone who tried to get in her way when the time came for her to run. She was a natural leader, an organized planner, a tireless powerhouse of brains and drive. When she wanted something she went all out to get it, something he respected and admired in anyone.

If only it weren't for the fact that she wanted him.

"Hello, James."

"Lucy. Good morning." Or it had been until she'd showed up.

"Why do you run, James, honestly?" Not one to beat around the bush Lucy got straight to the point. "You know we're perfect for each other."

"So you say." She'd given him lists and charts to prove that. She'd even used the argument that their hair and eye colors were complimentary enough that their children were sure to be physically appealing, regardless of who they took after. James often thought she probably had their wedding already planned and was just waiting to spring the details on him.

It was enough to make him want to join a priesthood.

The ironic thing was that he'd already told her the honest reason why he wasn't interested in dating her. He hadn't told her who he was in love with of course, but he had flat out told her that he'd fallen for someone else. He'd embarrassed himself majorly talking about how much in love he was only to have her call him a liar. She'd made it clear she wouldn't buy that argument until he presented her with said love interest wearing what Lucy considered her ring around the other girl's finger. James had given some thought to telling her that his special someone was a guy, but had figured she'd buy that even less.

"I think we should do something together during the next trip to Hogsmeade." Lucy announced, crossing her arms in front of her. "As I've pointed out to you multiple times you can't truly know I'm not your type until you get to know me better."

"But I do know you." James countered. "You're what would happen if Andromeda Tonks and my Gran were somehow magically combined into one person. A scenario that's haunted me since I thought of it, FYI."

"And you love both those women."

It figured she'd take that point of view. Fighting the urge to bang his head against a wall James took a deep, hopefully calming breath. "Lucy, seriously, listen to me for once. I am never going to date you. I am never going to marry you. I am never going to fall in love with you. There are plenty of guys out there who would leap at the chance to date you. Date them please, for the love of Hogwarts."

"I'm not giving up until you're married to someone else."

James stared at her for a moment and then turned, found the nearest wall, and started banging his head against it.

)

As chance would have it Neville was passing by and happened to catch sight of James bashing his head into the brick wall. Assuming some asshole Slytherin had cast some sort of spell on James to make him do it Neville ran over and not thinking stuck his hand in front of the wall, his hand taking the brunt of the blow that was James's head.

His head drawing back immediately James stared at the hand he'd just hit, then slowly turned his head to get a look at who the hand belonged to. "What the…your hand!" Eyes widening James immediately grabbed Neville's hand and started to examine it, unsure how hard he'd slammed his head into it. The back was a little scrapped up, but he didn't think anything was broken. He'd never have forgiven himself if he had.

Seeing that he'd been wrong to assume James hadn't willingly been bashing his head in a bemused Neville let James examine his hand. "Out of curiosity, why were you bashing your head into a wall?"

"Lesser of the two evils. It was that or bash her head into a wall instead."

Since Lucy Amandes was standing nearby with a furious look on her face Neville put two and two together. Lips twitching Neville reached out with his free hand and brushed James's bangs back, getting a good look at the boy's slightly scrapped up forehead. "Well at least you probably won't have a bump." He murmured, more to himself than James.

More concerned about Neville's hand than he was his throbbing head James barely noticed Neville raising his wand to cast a spell to heal up the scrapes on his forehead. Once he was sure he hadn't done any damage to Neville's hand James reluctantly let the hand go, since they were drawing a growing crowd. While Neville might often be oblivious to the obvious, there were several students who just might be observant enough to see more than he wanted anyone to.

"Major headache?" Neville asked sympathetically.

"In more ways then one." James muttered back, his gaze sliding in the direction of Lucy for a moment before turning back to meet Neville's amused gaze.

Though he felt for Lucy Neville got the distinct feeling that now was not to time to encourage James to give the poor girl a chance. "Well if you're done bashing your head into the wall I need to talk to you about something. If you've got a moment or two."

"We have to be in Transfiguration in fifteen minutes." Lucy informed both of them, wanting to remind James that he was stuck with her whether he liked it or not. He'd just embarrassed her in public, and he had to pay for that, future husband or not.

"Well I'll walk you two there then and we can talk on the way."

Falling in step with Neville James did his best to ignore Lucy, who walked at his side with a determined gleam in her eyes. She was just like that damn coyote from those old Looney Tunes cartoons, James thought cynically. She just kept chasing him no matter how many times she failed to catch him.

"So what did you want to know?"

"I was wondering how you'd feel about giving me a hand…with starting up the D.A. again."

"The D.A.? Why would you want to do that?" Blinking in surprise James tried to imagine why the other man would think Dumbledore's Army needed to rise again. It wasn't like Voldemort was coming back any time soon, and the Deatheaters were all either imprisoned or too terrified of the consequences to cause problems anymore. Plus Umbridge was still at Azkaban, so no need to plot her embarrassment and destruction either, though he wouldn't mind meeting the bitch just so he could get some payback for what she'd done to his father.

"Well I…you think it's a stupid idea?"

Seeing something in Neville's eyes James quickly shook his head, sensing that this plan was really important to the other man. "It's not a stupid idea, I'm just curious about why you would want to. I mean what would be the goal?"

Shrugging his shoulder s Neville absently rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just…well I was thinking that I should maybe get a hobby or involved with something that will take up my free time." Spending time wallowing in his misery by himself wasn't healthy, or at all productive. "I was trying to come up with something that would be fun, and when I thought of things I'd done with other people I immediately thought of the D.A.. Those meetings were some of the best days I ever had at this school. I know there isn't a threat the students need to be trained to combat, but I'm sure there are plenty of students who could use the one on one sort of training Harry gave us before. A lot of what he taught us was stuff we learned in DADA, but we got loads better at it because of him."

James could see Neville's point. He and his siblings and cousins had gotten hands on training from his father, and in many ways their wandwork was vastly superior to many of the other students. Their father had always been afraid that the people he hunted would come after his children, so he'd done everything he could to insure his children would stand a good chance of coming out of a confrontation alive. It wasn't that the other students didn't know the spells, they just hadn't had their knowledge fine tuned to the best of their abilities.

"I think it's a good idea." Lucy announced, having been eavesdropping on their conversation. "I'd join."

Which under normal circumstances would make James determined not to. But Neville was asking him to help him, and he had to admit the idea of being part of the D.A. was vastly appealing. He'd grown up surrounded by members of the original, hearing their stories and admiring their courage. If the D.A. was going to rise again, he wanted to be a part of it.

"You would be teaching?" James asked, this also appealing a great deal.

"With your help. And maybe a few others." Neville answered. "I was really hoping for your help most of all though. I know you're just as skilled and knowledgeable as Harry, and more, you're a natural leader like him. I don't have the same charisma you two have. Most of the students know and like you, and I think it will encourage them to participate if you're involved. You don't have to though if you don't want to." Neville added in a hurry, not wanting to pressure the boy into doing something he didn't want to.

"I'll do it."

"Really?" A smile breaking out and taking up most of his face Neville beamed at James. "You're sure? You really want to?"

"Most definitely. You clear things with the Headmaster and I'll enlist you some teacher's assistants. We'll have to have at least three others besides me, seventh or sixth years with plenty of experience and the time to commit. Dominique might do it, or Roxie. Rosie would probably volunteer too, but some of the older ones would probably have a problem being taught by someone so much younger than them."

Seeing the enthusiasm in James's eyes Neville felt his own eagerness growing. Fingers playing over the D.A. coin in his pocket Neville made a mental note to see if he couldn't get Hermione to create him some new coins, just for the fun of it. The kids would probably get a kick out of it. It was the first time he'd felt this enthusiastic about something in a long time.

Having arrived at the door leading to the Transfiguration classroom Neville turned and held out his hand in James's direction, grinning when the boy took it and shook it return. "I'll speak with the Headmaster the first chance I get. I'll let you know as soon as he confirms."

"I'll start asking around, get a sense of how many people we can expect."

"I can help you with that." Lucy added, her eyes gleaming as well. She knew an opportunity when it was in front of her and this was one hell of an opportunity. Not only would it allow her plenty of extra, after school time with James, but it would also look damn good on her political resume if she could claim to have been a member of the infamous D.A..

"Well you two get to class, and I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I do."

"You can count on me." James assured him.


	4. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. The rest belongs to other people who will sue and win. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

Happy Easter to All!

The First Meeting

James watched Neville pace nervously with a mixture of amusement and concern. He and the other assistants he'd collected were on hand to help, but they did need their leader to be able to carry a sentence without stuttering. Rosie was with him, trying to soothe him, but James couldn't have said it was doing much good. Looking over at the other assistant teachers to distract himself James wasn't quite sure what it said about him that he was glad his stalker was one of them.

Seth Kelsey was a seventh year Ravenclaw, and had been stalking him since their third year when he'd stopped some Slytherins from beating the other boy up. The Ravenclaw wasn't a crazy stalker, he didn't leave James strange, cryptic notes or dead animals. Seth just made it his business to know everything there was to know about James Sirius Potter. But the best thing about his stalker, in James's opinion, was the fact that Lucy hated Seth with a passion and vice versa. And since Lucy had insisted on being an assistant, James had been just as insistent that Seth should be another one. Seth would stick to him like glue and thus act as a Lucy repellent. Give him his stalker any day.

Sensing the gaze of his number one person the man in question came over to stand at James's side.

"If he bails will you be in charge, James?" Seth asked, looking up at James with his usual adoration. Unlike Lucy Seth never pushed his affections onto James. He was, after all, in Ravenclaw for a reason. He was too smart to think he'd ever stand a chance with his idol. Better to be a somewhat annoying friend than a nagging harpy like Lucy.

"He won't bail."

Seth wasn't too sure about that, but wisely opted not to say so. "Then before the hordes descend upon us there is something I wanted to let you know." Dropping his voice Seth made sure no one was close enough to overhear before continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that if you need my help in any way with your 'little project' concerning Professor Longbottom, you have only to ask."

Eyes narrowing James studied the other man's face for several moments before sighing. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?" He'd expected that Seth would connect the dots if anyone did, but he'd hoped to get away with it a lot longer than this.

"You haven't managed it yet as far as I know. Plus you tipped me off the way you were obviously prepping for something big all last term involving him. I can't really see his appeal so much, but I do like him better than Lucy."

"You like everyone better than Lucy."

This was true.

"Anyways, I just wanted to put that out there. You can count on my help and discretion if required."

"Thanks." And he knew Seth meant it. The other man really was devoted to him that much. And it would be nice, James silently admitted, to have someone to talk to about all this when it eventually blew up in his face. Seth was a very good listener.

"Seth, have you ever thought about just being my friend and not my stalker?" James asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"I prefer being both."

)

As the clock singled the time Neville looked around the crowded Room of Requirement and tried not to feel ill. Even though he'd been a teacher for over a decade now this was somehow different, more important. He was carrying on one of Harry's legacies with this club and the thought of tarnishing it was enough to make him want to call himself every prat name ever invented.

Sensing a presence beside him Neville turned his head and looked into James's serious brown eyes. Neville couldn't have said why, but he felt better now. Taking some deep breaths Neville concentrated solely on James, on the fact that he was there and therefore nothing could go too horribly wrong. As long as James was at his side and his second in command they wouldn't fail.

"Suppose we should be getting started then." James said softly, giving the man an impish wink. At least Neville's color was coming back, that was a good sign.

"I suppose we should." Lifting the whistle he'd hung round his neck to his lips Neville blew on it to quiet down the chatter and get everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him Neville took one last deep breath and dove in.

Quickly he outlined for them what they would be learning, stressing the fact that a lot of it would be review in the beginning. He introduced the assistants James had rounded up for him and explained that after tonight's meeting the students would be given forms to fill out so that they would have a good idea what they had and hadn't learned. He made sure to stress that they were to be honest about their abilities, as it would come back to haunt them later if they weren't as skilled as they made themselves out to be. He told them about how Fred and George Weasley had made a killing just before Voldemort's occupation selling clothing that could counter minor jinxes. They'd made a killing because even Ministry workers felt they weren't knowledgeable enough in counter curses to protect themselves adequately. He and his fellow teachers, Neville explained, did their best to teach them, but with class sizes and years spent not practicing, it was a given that some of what they'd been taught had been already forgotten. The D.A. would serve as a refresher course first, before the difficult, more complex spells would be visited.

After giving this little speech Neville could see that there would be a number of students who wouldn't be returning for the next meeting. This was actually a good thing, since there were too many people to begin with. Though with what James and Roxie had planned Neville imagined some of those students would be rethinking their leaving shortly.

)

Getting all the students to gather around the long, dueling stage set up in the middle of the room, Neville watched all the students begin to chatter with excitement as James and Roxie took center stage, bowing at each other with grins and gleams in their eyes.

The duel that followed was quite the show. Neville was carried away by the excitement as much as the other students as the two cousins traded jinxes and counter curses. James had assured him that he and Roxie had planned the fight out to avoid serious injuries, but you wouldn't think it watching them. They looked dead serious as they traded and dodged blows to the cheering of their fans. They were both highly skilled and intelligent students after all, as well as being D.A. descendants. They'd also practiced together before which made anticipating each other's moves a great deal easier. Still both got in some unexpected hits, not that that bothered them much. It just made them try that much harder until Neville called them off before they forgot themselves too much and really did cause each other injury.

Leaving the dueling stage Roxie's caramel skin had a green tinge, and every other step was a skip. James's hair had been set on fire and was still a little singed, and his left hand had yet to regain feeling though he wasn't terribly worried about that just yet.

Calling an end to the meeting Neville left it up to the other assistants to pass around the forms while he looked the two over and undid the damage they'd done.

All in all, he thought it had gone well.

)

The next couple meetings went well too, and soon became a welcome part of Neville's routine. After the third meeting Neville found himself alone with James, who'd lagged behind to help pile up the large throw pillows they'd all been using. In theory Neville imagined it wouldn't matter to the Room of Requirement whether they cleaned up or not, but it seemed like the thing to do.

"How's the shoulder, James?" Neville asked conversationally, knowing that one of their forth years had accidentally managed to cause ice to incase James's right shoulder earlier.

"It's all right." Tossing two more pillows onto the pile James shrugged off the minor injury with ease. He'd certainly had worse playing Quidditch. "I thought today went rather well, even with all the people bringing their friends with them."

They were getting overcrowded again, Neville silently agreed. The room could stretch itself out well enough, but they were going to have to find more assistants if they got even a half a dozen more. And speaking of assistants…

"James, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you ask your stalker to be one of our assistants?" Everyone knew that that was precisely what Seth Kelsey was, and no one understood why the boy didn't freak the hell out of James. It sure as hell would freak him out.

"I'd rather be around him than Lucy." James joked, though he could see that Neville was serious. "He's all right, truly he is. He's just…unique. Harmless though, dead useless in a fight. We have an understanding you could say."

Neville could think of several people who would be dead useless in a real fight who were none the less downright deadly in a wand one. And the kid was in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake. But James was an excellent judge of character, Neville silently acknowledge. He was very good at reading and understanding people. And the Kelsey boy had never given anyone any trouble to his knowledge. Still… Well he supposed James would do what James thought best, regardless of what anyone else thought.

"What are you thinking?" James asked curiously, throwing the last pillow off with the others.

"That at first glance most people would say you're exactly like Fred. I suppose you are, but at the core you're like your father. It's an interesting combination."

"How so?" James had been compared to his uncle and grandfather all his life, so the comparison wasn't anything new. People rarely said he was like his father though, unless they were referring to his love of all things Quidditch.

"Well you have Fred's love of trouble and distain for rules, his unlimited self confidence and nerve. Like you he loved people, loved being around them and admired by them. The center of attention was where he always wanted to be. That could all be said about you, but you also have your father's compassion and understanding of people. Fred was a good man, don't get me wrong, but he saw the world as one big game in many respects. In his eyes most things were black and white, where as Harry has, and likely always will have, an understanding of the grays. Understand that there are always shades to right and wrong, good and evil. That people are never perfect and shouldn't be expected to be. I've watched you all your life and you've never let stereotypes or society's ideals make your decisions for you. You have friends from all walks or life and personalities, and you make the effort to give whoever you're with your full attention and support. The kids we're teaching flock to you not just because of who you are, but because of your patience and genuine wish to help. You make them believe in themselves, the way Harry always made me believe in myself. I'm very lucky to know you, now that I think about it."

Staring at Neville blindly James could feel his whole face flush with color, terribly afraid of what he might say if he tried to speak.

Giving James a questioning look Neville had to laugh when he saw the boy was blushing all the way to his ears. "Don't tell me I've embarrassed you. I've seen the way people fawn all over you."

Loudly clearing his throat James looked at the floor as he answered, his voice husky from emotion. "Well yea, but they're usually telling me how good looking or funny or athletic I am. Not the other stuff you said. And…and most of their opinions don't matter to me as much as yours does."

Now just as embarrassed Neville had to look away, flustered that James would care so much about what he thought of him.

Neither knowing what to say they headed out by unspoken agreement, the doors automatically closing and disappearing behind them. Together they walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, it being late and James not being someone teachers liked having wandering around at night. The boy did love his mischief, especially under the cover of darkness.

"So are you looking forward to the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Neville finally asked, as they climbed up the last flight of stairs.

Keeping his gaze on the floor, least he start blushing again, James shrugged his shoulders. "Not overly. Lucy will be waiting to pounce no doubt. Hard to enjoy yourself with her prattling in your ear non stop."

"Why is it, exactly, that you don't like her? You usually get along with everyone so well and everyone else likes her." James stalker didn't count in Neville's mind. The verbal battles between Mr. Kelsey and Miss. Amandes over James were somewhat legendary in the school.

"If she just wanted to be my friend I could probably like her well enough." James acknowledged, though he had a hard time imagining it. "But she doesn't and she won't settle for that no matter what I say. And I'm not stupid, I know a lot of my appeal to her is who my father is. There's nothing wrong with being ambitious, but it's not a good thing when you're so ambitious you can convince yourself you're in love with someone you're not."

"You don't think her feelings for you are genuine?"

"Ask her how she sees me. Bet SHE doesn't see past my Uncle Fred exterior to my Da center."

Laughing Neville had to smile, glad when James lifted his head to smile back.

They both kept their smiles all the way to their rooms.

)

Arriving at his room Neville's smile widened when he spotted the letter waiting for him as always. The third highlight of his week after teaching and the D.A. meetings. Changing for bed first Neville settled down in bed with his latest letter, opening it with the letter opener he'd taken to leaving on his bedside table. Unfolding the letter Neville was surprised and somewhat disappointed at the shortness of it. Was his mysterious writer getting tired of writing him already?

Eyes scanning the letter Neville's eyebrow raised as he read its contents. The just of the letter was that there was a surprise planned for him in the morning if he could get up at dawn. Turning the letter over Neville checked out the map drawn on the back, getting a pretty good idea where he needed to be. Reading maps wasn't his strong point.

Just what was his surprise though?

He couldn't wait to find out.

)

Bleary eyed and sleep deprived Neville stumbled along the turret, blinking as he tried to bring the map into focus. He only had ten minutes or so to get at the designated spot, and he had a very bad feeling that so wasn't happening. The price he paid for staying up much of the night wondering just what his writer had in store for him.

"You lost?"

Blinking some more Neville brought a sweaty James into focus. "Oh thank Merlin. James, how do I get to this place on the map?"

And here he'd been proud of his map drawing skills. Taking the paper from Neville James pretended to read it, all the while thinking that if he didn't get Neville there ASAP all his planning would go to waste.

"I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

Motioning for Neville to follow him James led the way at a slight jog, hoping that Neville wouldn't question how he knew they were in a hurry. Opting not to comment on how easily winded Neville was James made a mental note to mention in a future letter that Neville might consider getting a little more physically active.

Arriving with minutes to spare James stood with Neville, watching the older man look around for the surprise. Doing his best not to smile James gave Neville a questioning look. "Did you lose something up here?"

"No. Someone…there's supposed to be some sort of surprise for me up here." And he saw nothing but the stone walls of the castle in front of him, behind him turret walls displaying the fact that the sun had yet to even rise.

Letting Neville look around James waited until his surprise was ready before cluing Neville in. "I think I see your surprise."

"Oh?"

"Look behind you."

Turning around with a puzzled look on his face Neville came over to stand at James's side, mirroring him by looking out over the turret wall. Eyes immediately seeing what had James's attention Neville rested his elbows beside James's and watched the sun rise in a brilliant display of fiery color.

Smiling James looked over in Neville's direction. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Beautiful." Neville agreed.


	5. James's Head Explodes

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. This will not change, but you can always hope. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest installment

James's Head Explodes

Neither spoke another word until the sun had risen enough that the colors had faded off as the typical morning sky took over. Straightening James worked the kinks out of his shoulder as he watched Neville stare off into space, wondering if he should leave the man to his contemplations.

Sensing that James was thinking of leaving Neville turned his attention back to the young man, gratitude in his voice. "Thank you for getting me here on time. I would have hated to have missed it."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement James grinned. "Well the sun does tend to rise like that most mornings, should you want to see it again." He teased, going for a light note as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his track pants.

Chuckling Neville straightened as well, giving James a considering look. "You know, I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to watch a sun rise. You hate being still." He added, not wanting to offend.

"Good to know."

"Why is that good to know?"

Shrugging James leaned his back up against the turret wall, turning his head to meet Neville's questioning gaze. "I just think people are interesting because you can never really know them completely. Even the people closest to you, they always have faucets that they keep hidden or that aren't obviously apparent. People would be boring if they all fit neatly into boxes, always behaving predictably. Learning about people, getting to know their quirks and personalities, that's half the fun of meeting them. I like knowing you still have stuff to learn about me…just like I'm sure I've still got plenty to learn about you."

"So what's another thing I don't know about you?" Neville asked, genuinely curious.

James had to take a moment to come up with something that wouldn't have the man keeling over from the shock because it involved him. "I have an incredibly low tolerance for alcohol." James finally decided on. "A ten year old kid could probably drink me under the table without even having to try too hard. I've passed out after two beers, it's that bad. Not to mention humiliating."

"And just why would you be drinking anyway?" Neville demanded, his voice coming out harsher than he'd intended. Hannah had used alcohol to battle with her depression and the thought of James drunk upset him way more than it should have.

Raising an eyebrow at the venom in Neville's voice James wondered if the rumors were true, and that his Aunt Hannah had begun to drink rather heavily. Doing his best not to reveal his thoughts James kept his voice light as he answered Neville's question. "Most people wouldn't consider two beers heavy drinking, Uncle Neville. And I stick to only one now, since that makes me extremely happy as it is. You really don't have to worry about me, you know. I'd rather drink soda at parties anyway. I'd rather be hyper than sleepy."

And sensing the need to change topics James pasted a teasing smile on his face. "What about you? What's something I don't know about you?"

"I hate carrots."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do." And pasting a smile on his own face Neville figured it was time to head back inside before he forgot that it wasn't his place to lecture James or to dump his own hang ups on the boy. "And now I think its time I head in. Sorry again to have interrupted your jogging."

"It was my pleasure."

)

As it turned out James didn't have to nag Neville about getting into shape. Much to his surprise Neville came to him all on his own a couple days later, asking for suggestions on how to work up to being able to jog around the castle the way he did. James wrote out suggestions for exercises and figured that if Neville actually did them regularly they could start jogging together in a couple months time. He most definitely couldn't wait.

Neville couldn't wait either. Not only was it something else to fill his time with, but it felt good to actually lose himself in the mindless repetition of sit ups and stretches. He'd been fat as a kid, eating everything he could get his hands on being his way of coping with everything. Once he'd started to make friends and live up to his grandmother's high standards he'd slowly killed that habit, getting down to a reasonably healthy weight by the end of his seventh year. His weight had fluctuated throughout the years, but not to a noticeable degree. Now, he was sort of curious to see if he could get into good shape. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever be as gorgeous as James, but it would nice to be able to take his shirt off at the beach come summer and not feel at all subconscious about it.

There were also two small, sly voices that whispered to Neville that there were two other reasons he liked the idea of getting in shape. The first was the thought, however badly it reflected on him, that he wanted to make Hannah sorry she hadn't tried harder to make their marriage work. Not that he'd ever be considered hot, but he wouldn't mind women looking him over when she was in the vicinity. The second voice, which was even louder than the other, suggested that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to get in shape to impress his mysterious letter writer, should they ever meet face to face.

Neville was hard pressed to decide which one was worst.

)

James had always thought suicide was pretty stupid. That it was weak to just end it all rather than fight with everything you had to survive and move on, even if only to spite those who'd tried to drive you to kill yourself in the first place. Now he was starting to think he'd grossly misjudged the concept.

Throwing himself out the nearest window was looking pretty damn good right about now.

Looking down at the woman walking beside him James thought he should get points for the fact that he was thinking of throwing himself out the window and not her. Of course that had more to do with his love of freedom as opposed to any opposition to the idea of a dead Lucy. A dead Lucy couldn't talk.

Though knowing her, she'd find a way.

"James, what are you thinking?" He had the most horrified look on his face, Lucy mused.

"That if you were to die before me you'd come back and try to make us the first couple in history to get married even though you'd be a ghost." He could see it now, and it scared the hell out of him. "You'd be my own, personal, Moaning Myrtle. Only worse."

A twitch appearing under her left eye Lucy gave him a heated look. "And just why, pray tell, would I be WORSE than Myrtle?"

"Myrtle's just sad and lonely…you'd be vindictive and all controlling. You'd screw with the Bludgers during my games, and spy on me all the time getting changed or in the bath tub. You'd follow me everywhere ruining my dates and crashing my family gatherings so that no one would want me around because you'd be there. You'd drive me absolutely insane until I actually thought marrying you was the lesser of the two evils. Dear Merlin…if the fates have any love for me, let ME die first." He pleaded, looking up at the ceiling towards the heavens.

When all was quiet, very unusual for Lucy, James looked over and felt his heart sink. Oh crap, he'd gone and made her cry.

She made no sound, but those were definitely tears in her eyes as she refused to look at him, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ah, hell." His naturally instinct was to hug, that usually did the trick, but James knew from experience that girls could often misconstrued a hug and Lucy needed no encouragement. But dammit, he'd made her cry! Praying that this didn't come back to haunt him, no pun intended, James slowly pulled her into a hug and apologized for making her cry. He deliberately didn't apologize for the words, because they both knew that was exactly what she'd do if that was the situation.

Holding on tight to James in return Lucy snuggled close, not the least surprised that he'd hugged her. He really was a softie, she thought with the hint of a smile, hidden against his robes. Not that his words hadn't been harsh, but she was no where near as soft and easily wounded as he was.

And as the saying went, all was fair in love and war.

)

Coming into the Gryffindor common room James was exhausted, absently rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to work out some of the tension. Stupid Head duties with Lucy. At least she'd stopped crying by the time he'd walked her back to the Hufflepuff dormitories. If she really had been crying at all, James silently added, remembering the way her eyes had looked when they'd said good night. They hadn't been nearly as swollen and red as they should have been. People did not, in his experience, ever look pretty after a crying jag. His gut was starting to think she'd been crying crocodile tears. Thanks to his Veela cousins he had some experience with those, and had been manipulated by them more than once. He hated being played, especially by Lucy.

Spotting Rosie and Dominique in deep discussion James went over to ask them what had them making such interesting expressions. It must be amusing, and after the day he'd had he could do with a laugh. Plus, hopefully, whatever they were talking about would take his mind off his own problems.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he took a seat on the arm of Rosie's chair, absently tugging on one of his cousin's wayward curls.

"Dominique thinks that Uncle Neville's got a crush on someone." Rosie explained with a shake of her head, tipping it back so that she could grin up at him. "She thinks that's why he's been exercising so much."

"It makes sense." Dominique argued, crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly. "Why else would he suddenly start exercising so much? I mean did you see how stiff and sore he was today? He could hardly pick up the watering can. Why put yourself through all that otherwise?" In her world, one didn't suffer like that unless it was to attract the attention of the opposite sex.

"Well I think he's just trying to get in shape for his health. He is getting up there and all."

"He is not that old." James argued, disliking any reminder of just how much older Neville was than him. He was feeling cranky as it was. "And everyone should try to live healthier and exercise daily. It's just common sense. We can't all have Veela blood regulating our figures." He added with a pointed look in Dominique's direction.

"Yeah." Rosie muttered.

Rolling her eyes Dominique thought about pointing out that they were just jealous but thought better of it. She might be a lot better looking that her younger cousin, but she knew better than to underestimate Rosie as an opponent. The girl had as bitchy an attitude as she did when pushed. "Well I don't care what you two think. I'm going with my feminine intuition here and it's never wrong. Uncle Neville is interested someone and he wants to look good for her. You can take it to Gringotts."

"Uncle Neville is very nice looking." Rosie argued loyally. "He doesn't need to work out to look good."

"Well he's not bad looking, but I've certainly never drooled over him without a shirt on."

"Dominique!"

"What? No woman wants to go to bed with a guy who looks bad naked."

Going red in the face Rosie instinctively looked up at James for support, blinking at the look on her older cousin's face. He looked like he'd been whacked upside the head by a club. A club that belonged to a mountain troll. Concerned Rosie shifted in her seat to see him better. "Are you okay, James?"

Nodding automatically James never blinked once as he vaguely told them good night, wandering off like a zombie. It didn't even occur to him that his departure was strange and abrupt.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Dominique asked, craning her neck so that she could watch James disappear up the stairs leading to his side of the Gryffindor dormitories. "He hasn't looked that out of it since the time he saw two of my Veela cousins sunbathing topless."

Shrugging Rosie absently chewed on her bottom lip. "Maybe talking about Uncle Neville topless grossed him out? He is a guy after all." She suggested weakly, even though she couldn't help bout wonder if it was somehow related to James's new, secretive behavior. Something was definitely up with him.

"And strange, peculiar creatures men are." Dominique agreed, not nearly as worried about James as Rosie. "Pity we need them."

)

Changing into his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt James was in a daze, not even hearing, much less comprehending the chatter going on around him. As soon as he'd stowed his clothes away James crawled into bed and pulled the covers up and over his head, trusting that his roommates would take the hint and leave him alone. Which, thankfully, they did.

Only when an hour had passed without any conversation did James throw the covers off, turning to lie on his back and stare blindly up at canopy top. Raising his hands James slowly rubbed them over his face, his mind a complete wasteland. He hadn't been capable of holding a thought since Dominique had made her comment about Neville wanting to look good topless.

It was close to two in the morning in fact, before his nuro pathways started to reconnect enough to comprehend the situation he found himself in.

How, how could he have not thought of this? Months spent planning, hour upon hour of strategizing, minute details gone over and over again. And in all that time it hadn't occurred to him even once. He, a healthy, typical teenager, had never once thought of his one sided relationship with Neville in sexual terms.

He'd never even thought about kissing him, James thought in horror, running jittery hands through his mussed hair in agitation. Trying to imagine such a thing was impossible; he just couldn't see it happening. If he ever tried something like that Neville would push him away, there wasn't a question in his mind. Well that or faint dead away from the shock. Or have a heart attack and die in front of him, James thought with morbid humor. He'd never really thought he'd stand a chance with Neville if his identity was known, so he must have suppressed any idea that that might change. That suppression had led to him not seeing Neville in a sexual manner at all. He'd never fantasized about the man that way, or had any impure intentions towards him. His intentions had always been to love Neville and make him feel loved. Not to make love to him in the physical sense.

At first he hadn't even realized he was in love, James recalled. He'd just found himself watching Neville all the time, wanting his approval more than anyone else's. He'd kept taking Herbology to be around Neville even though he didn't care much for the subject, and had read up on the subject just so that he could talk the talk whenever he had some one on one time with the other man. He'd lost interest in dating, in girls, even Quidditch to an extent. He'd slowly come to the conclusion that he'd rather be around Neville than the hottest girls the school had to offer. His heart rate had tripled every time Neville had hugged him, his pulse galloping whenever the other man so much as smiled at him. He'd found himself hating his Aunt Hannah, and wishing her the worst despite how pitiable she was.

And most telling of all, he'd realized he wanted, needed to be with Neville, wanted to essentially do what all men wanted to do for the person they loved most. To love, honor, protect, and never leave the side of that special someone.

After months of denial, he'd had to accept that Neville was that person to him, however wrong that might be in the eyes of everyone else.

Now he saw that he'd seen their 'relationship' as being akin to the love you felt for someone before you started even thinking about wanting sex. Where a smile from them made the hours you spent writing their names in hearts all worthwhile. When you were happy just because they were happy, and a kiss on the cheek had you floating on cloud nine for weeks on end.

But the binders were off and he was thinking about it now. Big time.

Or more to the point, he was thinking about gay sex and the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about it. He'd been given the standard speeches of course, and guys talked plenty, but all those discussions had been about sexual relationships between heterosexual couples. Of course there wasn't a Muggleborn's chance in Slytherin that he and Neville would ever…but still…now that he thought about it…

How did you even decide who got top position?

What positions were there?

How much foreplay was needed? What constituted foreplay between guys?

And there went his brain cells again.

BOOM.


	6. A Very Hard Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters, poor them, find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gonna stay. Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think!

A Very Hard Day

James got very little sleep that night and in the morning he wasn't looking so good. Apparently when you went months without thinking about sex at his age it rebounded with full force when you started too, James thought bitterly. Now he couldn't stop and it was driving him crazy.

Everyone assumed he was getting sick and either gave him a wide berth or suggested various home remedies their mothers used on them. James figured that that was better than the truth and encouraged that explanation since one could hypothetically be sick for a while.

He was anticipating a lot of sleepless nights, and he'd take any believable excuse.

The main problem was that he couldn't just look up the information he needed. He hadn't looked, but James was pretty sure there wasn't going to be a gay instructional manual in the library. The only openly gay classmate he knew about was Seth, and James saw two major problems with going to the Ravenclaw about all this. The first was that he didn't think it wise to talk about sex with one's stalker, and that doing so might in some way encourage Seth to cross lines. One of the reasons why Seth had probably never put the moves on him was because of the fact that until Neville James had been straight as an arrow with no intention or interest in being otherwise. If he showed an interest Seth might take more of an interest and James would hate to have to stop being friends with the guy. The second reason was that James thought it might be cruel, to ask Seth about that sort of thing, given the reason he wanted to know and the fact that he would never want to do that with the other boy.

So he was at a loss with no one to turn to.

Or at least he was until part way through his Transfiguration class, when he realized there was one more person he knew that was gay. Not openly gay, far from that, but gay none the less.

The problem was getting one on one time with him.

But if there was one good thing about being Head Boy it was that he had a direct line to the headmaster. And while his headmaster was obviously confused as to what James was up to, the man allowed James to remove the portrait from behind his desk and magically carry it out of the office and down to a deserted classroom. Setting the picture frame on top of the blackboard, James then used magic to lock the door and soundproof the room.

When that was done James walked over between the desks, hauled a chair up in front of the portrait, and gave the man in the picture his full attention.

)

Looking down at the boy former headmaster Albus Dumbledore raised a silvery eyebrow as he took in the serious look on James's face. "Well, you must have something very serious to discuss with me, to have gone to this amount of trouble. What can I do for you, James?"

"I have some questions about gay sex and you were the only one I could think of who could give me that kind of advice."

"I see." Blinking several times Albus could honestly say that in all his years as a teacher and headmaster, that was one request that he had never had made asked of him before. And he certainly would have never expected to be asked it by James. He'd known the boy for seventeen years, Harry bringing the boy to one of his portraits within days of the boy's birth. Since James had come to Hogwarts he'd gotten to know the boy well enough and as far as he knew the boy had never shown the slightest interest in men romantically. There had never been even a whisper among the portraits that the boy might be gay.

"Sorry if that was a little blunt, but I've got another class in about an hour and a half."

"It's quite alright; you just caught me a little off guard. Exactly why would you think I was the best person to talk to about this, if I might ask?"

"Uhm…you were gay, weren't you? Or are? I mean I've read a bunch of the letters you and Gellert Grindelwald wrote to each other when you were together. My dad got ahold of some of them. It's all there, if you're looking for it. Sorry about how that ended by the way. That must have sucked royal."

"Ah." Clearing his throat loudly Dumbledore wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Harry has those letters?"

"Yeah, some of them."

And knowing Harry as he did, his favorite student had probably done it to try and protect his memory. Smiling at the thought Dumbledore turned his attention to the even younger man who reminded him so much of his father. "Well tell him thank you for the thought. Now you had some questions you wanted me to answer?"

Nodding James screwed up his courage, since it now seemed very wrong to ask a man over a hundred questions about sex. Could you have sex in heaven? Would Dumbledore even want to, since Grindelwald was the only man the Headmaster had ever seemed to have been involved with romantically? So many questions, so little time, James thought as he forced himself to focus on what was most important.

"Okay, my first question is how do you decide who gets to go on top?"

Lips twitching Dumbledore couldn't help but be amused. Such a typical male concern. "That would depend on the couple, James. I would imagine each would have their preference, and could, if necessary, take turns."

"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense." Giving Dumbledore a sheepish look James rubbed the back of his neck. "It…uh…this isn't insulting you, is it? I really do have a good reason for asking."

"Which would be?"

"Uhm…would you mind promising that this stays between us before I answer that?"

"You have my word." Dumbledore assured him, giving James a wink. "I do understand the necessity of being discreet about such things. Though if I may, I do know your parents rather well and how much they love you. If you're worried about their reactions you shouldn't be."

Actually, it was more who he was crushing over that would have them taking him to St. Mungo's for a brain scan, James thought with a wry grin. But he had no intention of telling Dumbledore that, since the man might feel obligated to report it to his father or even the present headmaster. He was still a student after all and Neville was his teacher. Definite problems, mostly for Neville, if this got out to the wrong people. But he could talk about things in general, that should be okay.

"Basically…I'm in love with a guy but I didn't think about the whole sex thing until yesterday. There's not a chance in hell anything would ever happen between me and him but thinking about it…I got curious. And it will drive me completely nuts if I don't get answers and I figured you were my best bet. Please, please don't make me ask Seth."

Dumbledore knew all about James's stalker, he doubted there was anyone in the school living or not who didn't. Harry had even asked him to keep an eye on the Ravenclaw if possible, to see what kind of a threat he was. He had found the boy to be more that a little odd, but not in a crazy sort of way. And the boy was, without question, devoted to James. He could also understand why James wouldn't want to go to the boy with his questions. James wouldn't want to hurt the other boy needlessly.

"If I might inquire, is there a reason you believe there is no chance your feelings could be returned?"

"He's straight."

"As were and most likely are you, if I'm not mistaken. You fell in love with the person, not the shell in which his soul was born into. Why could he not do the same?"

"He would never…and even if thanks to some brain damage or potion's accident he did…he wouldn't act on those feelings, trust me."

Intrigued, Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder just who this young man was. Not Mr. Kelsey, the Ravenclaw would jump at the chance to be with James. James was very popular among the other students, both male and female. All in all, he would be considered quite the catch. Of course the man in question had to be aware of that. But if he knew James, and he did, the boy was going to give himself away sooner rather than later. James wasn't the sort to hide his feelings; it went against the boy's basic nature. He would be compelled to make his feelings known in some way. Dumbledore could only hope that when that day came the man in question realized what a gift he was being given and treated it accordingly.

Dumbledore longed to ask more questions, but he sensed that James wasn't ready to talk about that just yet. So he would provide what help James would let him, and hope the boy would come to him later when he was ready.

And so with the time left Dumbledore did his best to answer James's various and risqué questions, hoping rather desperately that he would never have to discuss any of this conversation with Harry.

)

The clock sounding off the hour late that evening James patted the shoulder of the student he'd been helping and walked over to the middle of the room, lifting the whistle hung around his neck and blowing it to get everyone's attention. "All right, everyone, job well done to you all. That's it for now; see you all at next meeting."

Watching the students file past him on the way out of the room it was all James could do not to shove them out the doors. All he could think about was the two letters that were currently burning a hole in his pocket. The first was his, undelivered due to the fact that he hadn't had a chance to deliver it. Couldn't deliver it, since Neville hadn't left his rooms since his last Herbology class had ended. The second was a letter from Neville, asking him to please take over the D.A. lessons for the night because he was feeling poorly and couldn't make it.

"I can see the last stragglers out if you'd like." Seth offered, coming up from behind him. "You can go see for yourself how he is."

"And my excuse for showing up in a teacher's rooms without permission?"

"That you wanted to let him know everything went all right here and to make sure that he's taken something for whatever is wrong with him. We men are notorious for avoiding medical attention so no sensible person would think it unusual for you to have concerns. We could even dump the stragglers on the harpy and go together if you'd like."

Lips twitching at the offer James thought it best that Lucy was across the room and therefore hadn't heard Seth refer to her as a harpy. The last thing he needed was the two of them getting into a cat fight.

"I'll go by myself. You sure you've got this?"

"I'm all over it."

"Thanks, Mate." Giving Seth a light pat on his upper arm James headed off, Seth heading Lucy off when he saw that she intended to follow after James. Deliberately starting a fight with her Seth enjoyed the mental sparring while he wished James all the best of luck.

He was going to need it after all.

)

When his light knocks got no reaction James opened the door and let himself in, glad that he'd had the foresight to turn invisible before he's arrived. Entering the room James returned to visibility, not wanting Neville to know that he had the ability. Calling out Neville's name from the hallway he was answered in the form of a low groan.

Fearing for Neville's well being James rushed into the room, coming to a screeching halt when he spied Neville lying on his bed, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. From the looks of things the Herbology teacher had come from a shower or bath and had collapsed on his bed without really drying off or changing.

Forcing his gaze to center on Neville's head James walked over to the bedside and placed a hand lightly on Neville's damp shoulder, to get his attention. "Are you all right, Professor?"

Wearily opening his eyes Neville blinked when he recognized the face looking down at him with such worry. "James…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let you know the meeting went all right. That and see how bad off you were. What's wrong?"

Chuckling roughly Neville was careful not to move. "I'm afraid I tried to do too much, too soon. I haven't been this sore since the Carrows were teaching here. If you can call what they did teaching. I just pulled some muscles in my back, nothing you need to worry about."

"I see." And he did. As an athlete he'd been in Neville's place more times than he cared to count. "Can you move?"

"Really rather not try, actually." Wincing at the pain as he tried to get a little more comfortable , Neville saw a very painful, sleepless night ahead of him. "You should be heading off to bed, James, don't worry about me." He added, knowing what a worrywart the boy could be. "I'll be fine."

Before his brain could fully process the gross stupidity of what he was about to do James sat down on the side of the bed, reached out, and placing his hands on Neville's shoulders began to gently work the kinks out, massaging the knots until they came undone under his long, strong fingers.

Tensing at the feel of James's hands on his skin Neville shortly found himself groaning in relief as the boy's unbelievably talented fingers worked out the knots, releasing the pain and bringing only pleasure in its wake. It felt like forever since he'd had someone's hands on him, touching him in a way meant to bring pleasure and comfort. That it was James's hands doing this was there in the back of his mind, but all he could think for the moment was how good it felt to be touched by him.

Biting down hard on his bottom lip it was all James could do to not make a sound, to give away his intense physical reaction to what he was doing as the massage continued. He'd never been so aware of another's presence and body, been so hard and aching for things he didn't even fully understand yet. In some part of his brain James knew he had to stop, before he gave himself away, but he couldn't make his fingers obey his thoughts.

Trying to focus desperately on what he was doing James struggled valiantly to think of what he was doing as medicinal, not sexual. But it was proving impossible, especially when the knots were all but gone and the massage took a far more pleasurable turn, eliciting sounds of pleasure instead of pain.

Moaning in pleasure as James went to work on his lower back Neville arched into the fingers, the towel around his waist shifting lower as he moved into the touch. "Oh right there…" He groaned huskily, lost in the moment and the sensations James's touch inspired. "Just a little harder, a little hard...mmmmmmmmmmm. Oh my…so good...James…."

Luck was with James, Neville's next groans of pleasure melded into his so that the two sounds mixed together, Neville only vaguely aware that something was off about the sound.

Lifting his hands James shakily turned and set them on his knees, using them for support as he shuddered in stunned, unexpected release. "I think I should be going now." He finally managed to croak out, his breathing heavy and harsh.

"Alright, night, James." Neville murmured again sleepily, disappointed, but feeling too good to protest James's leaving. It was greedy of him to want more when the boy might still have school work to complete before bed. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

"Night."

Pathetically grateful that Neville wasn't paying him any attention James got up shakily and made his way slowly out of the room. Using the walls for support James was so out of it that he didn't even think about the portraits spotting him as he made his way into the school hallway, reeling from what had just happened.

He hadn't gone far before he was spotted by Dominique, who was patrolling the hallway with the other Gryffindor prefect for her year.

Eyes widening Dominique rushed over, taking his face between her hands as she took in his appearance. "James, what's wrong with you? You are very sick?" He was sweating profusely and his breathing labored as his glazed eyes met hers.

"I'll be fine." He just needed a cold shower and a change of clothes, James thought dimly. That and to erase the last twenty minutes from his mind.

"You are going to the Hospital Wing now." She decided, getting a firm grip on his arm, her eyes foretelling dire consequences for him if he dared to try and protest.

Knowing better than to try and fight James allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway, trusting her to get them there in one piece.

He just hoped Madam Pomfrey didn't ask him what was wrong with him.

He wouldn't know where to start.


	7. James's Sick Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way things are. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

James's Sick Day

James was on his way to breakfast the next day when he heard the sound of his name being called by a very familiar voice. Stopping James closed his eyes for a moment, got himself under control as best he could, and then turned to face his Herbology teacher with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Professor. Feeling better?"

"Quite, thanks to you." In fact, Neville couldn't remember sleeping so well in a long time. It was as if James's hands had had the power not only to heal his back but his troubled thoughts as well. He was actually thinking that he might see if James wouldn't be willing to be paid to give him the occasional shoulder massage, if the boy was interested.

Well at least something good had come out of last night, James thought cynically, forcing his easy going smile to remain in place. "I'm glad."

"Actually, I have a question for you, about last night. Something one of the portraits mentioned this morning as I was leaving."

Uh oh, this was not good. Definitely not good. He just had a feeling. "Oh?"

"Yes. They said that they saw you leave my rooms but not go in. Do you have Harry's invisibility cloak here?"

Crap. He hadn't even thought about that. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Briefly he considered using the excuse Neville was handing him, but James knew it could too easily come back to bite him on the ass. Better to be mostly truthful and pray the man didn't press him or his father for details. "Actually, no. I…uhm…I've mastered the ability to make myself invisible." A skill he'd learned just for the man standing in front of him. "Last night I almost ran into Filch…and you know how much he doesn't like anyone related to a Weasley. I forgot I was still invisible when I came to visit you."

"Really? Most impressive, James." Harry hadn't mentioned it. Of course the boy might not have told his father because it would make Harry worry even more about what trouble James was getting into with everyone none the wiser, Neville thought with a smile.

Neville was just about to ask how long it had taken him to master invisibility when Domi appeared out of nowhere looking very pissed off.

"James! What are you doing out of bed?" Hands on her hips Domi was very much in Molly Weasley mode as she glared at her cousin. "Madam Pomfrey said that you were to rest!"

"Madam Pomfrey? Is something wrong, James?"

Domi was explaining before James could even open his mouth. "Oui, oui, Uncle Neville. James is sick. You should have seen him last night, it was just awful. His temperature was so high that Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him in the infirmary overnight for observation. He would not though, and he PROMISED her he would take it easy today."

"And I will." James protested. "Feel my head, I'm fine!"

Reaching out Neville did just that, brushing James's bangs off to the side before setting his hand against the boy's forehead. "It's a little warm." He announced after a minute of observation.

Only because he was touching him, James silently protested, shoulders hunching automatically at the looks he was being given. You'd think he'd pushed his brother down a flight of stairs or something. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Just like you promised Madam Pompfrey you would rest." Domi shot back.

"We're going to all be late for breakfast." James pointed out, trying to distract them. From the looks they were still giving him he thought not. "Oh come on, I'm as healthy as a horse. It was just…a momentary lapse." Of judgment, he silently added.

"Well just to be on the safe side you're taking the day off." Neville announced, shooting a finger in James's direction when the boy dared to open his mouth to protest. That had his mouth shutting right quick, Neville thought as he continued. "You are marching back to the tower and I'll have a house elf bring you something light for breakfast. You'll stay in bed and rest, and I'll come check on you at lunchtime, bring you some soup. Alright?"

He got to miss class AND be pampered a little by his dream guy?

"I'll go back to bed."

"Good." Giving James's hair a careless tousle Neville smiled. "Now off you go."

"I'm going."

Saluting them James turned and headed back towards the Gryffindor tower, a skip in his step as he whistled a merry tune.

Turning his head Neville gave Domi a considering look, suddenly getting the feeling that he might just have been had. "He didn't pay you to say he was sick, did he? He is known for coming up with the most creative excuses imaginable. He looks pretty healthy to me and he wasn't that warm."

"I am not making it up." Domi sent him an insulted look. "You can even ask Madam Pomfrey at breakfast."

Chuckling Neville knew better than to push her. Volatile didn't begin to describe the tempers of Bill Weasley's women. "Well alright then. We should be heading to breakfast, shouldn't we?"

Linking arms the two headed off to do just that.

)

Fluffing his pillow up behind him James looked over his sleeping area critically. He'd already checked his appearance and he was looking pretty damn hot if he did say so himself. The T-shirt he'd opted for hugged his chest like a second skin and had been washed to the point of practically being see through. A bare chest would just have been tacky. He was wearing his best boxers too, not that Neville would see them, but still, one never knew.

His covers were unwrinkled and his space was looking much better than that of his other roomies. And there were no signs of crumbs from the cookies he'd gorged on earlier either. He thought Neville would probably frown on him eating sweets when he was supposedly sick, but the house elf had only brought him juice and oatmeal for breakfast. That did not a breakfast make, though Neville would not see it that way.

Rolling his eyes at the thought James said a silent pray that Neville wouldn't quiz him about his 'symptoms' when he arrived. The night before had been bad enough. He had a pretty good idea that Madam Pomfrey had sensed by the end what was going on, and had blown things out of proportion just to mess with him a little. There had definitely been a gleam in her eye anyway.

The sound of a knock on his door had James turning his attentions elsewhere. "Come in."

Opening the door Neville smiled, using his back to keep the door open as he came in, a covered tray carefully balanced in his hands.

"Do you want some help with that?" James asked, knowing how clumsy the other man could be.

"No, I've got it. Stay where you are." Carefully holding the tray Neville made his way over to the bed, setting the tray down on James's bedside table before taking a seat on top of the covers. "So how are you feeling?" He asked, leaning over so that he could place a hand on James's forehead to recheck his temperature.

Grinning James placed his hand overtop of Neville's. "I'm just fine, as I said before."

"Hmmm." Was all Neville said, though he could see that James did look the picture of health. But one could never be too careful. Getting suddenly sick without warning was not a good sign. "Ready for some soup?"

"Ready."

Lifting the cover off the tray Neville put a spoon in one of the bowls, which he transferred to the dresser top. Then he handed the rest of the tray over to James, casting a spell so that the tray grew legs so that James could use it as a mini table.

James set the tray down, looking over the contents. "Thanks." Picking up his spoon James did his best not to give away the fact that he wasn't the least interested in eating soup.

"You're welcome." Picking up his own bowl Neville was about to scoop up a spoonful when something occurred to him as he watched James do the same. "Damn, I forgot your crackers."

"My crackers?" James repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"You always had crackers in your soup when you were little. You'd refuse to eat the soup if there weren't at least four crushed up crackers in it. I think you liked eating the mushy crackers more than you did the soup."

Lips twitching, James was torn between being flattered that he remembered something small like that and miserable that Neville had those memories of him. Because it was those memories, more than anything else, that forced him to acknowledge the fact that he had an iceberg's chance in hell where the other man was concerned.

"I can eat soup plain now." And to prove it James ate a spoonful.

"Good to know." Blowing on his spoonful Neville had to give the elves credit. They made some damn good soup.

Looking over at James, intending to ask him how he liked it, Neville was suddenly struck by how old the boy was now. It seemed like only yesterday James had barely reached his knees, his grinning face smeared with his beloved ketcup, which he'd loved to put on everything. Now here he was, all grown up, and looking more and more so by the day. It had never been so apparent, how grown up James was in fact. When had the boy put on all that muscle, Neville wondered absently, thinking that James's work outs had certainly paid off. It really was no wonder that the girls were so mad for him. He'd been so in his own little world for the last couple years that he'd missed James's transformation from boy to man completely. Another thing for to regret, not seeing that happen.

Curious, James gave Neville a questioning look. "What?"

"You're all grown up." Neville replied softly, his smile taking on a sad, reflective note. "I suddenly feel very, very old."

"You aren't old." James protested, setting the spoon back in the bowl to give Neville his full attention. "You're about to hit your prime, silly. And you're only as old as you feel, isn't that how the saying goes?"

"Well if that's the case I'm closer to a hundred than I realized."

Rolling his eyes James tried to find a point of comparison. And he had two, though he was loathed to use them. Allowing himself a quick wince James used them anyway. "Well what about my parents then? You're the same age as my dad and only a year older than my mum. Do they seem ready for rocking chairs and too many cats to you? They both play amateur Quidditch in the summer, and they both wipe the floor with kids younger than me. My Gran has more spunk and stamina than some of them, for Merlin's sake."

Opening his mouth to argue Neville had to admit that the boy did have a point. Ginny and Harry certainly hadn't slowed down since their school days, they both kept themselves busy. They often acted more immature now than they had as kids for that matter. No one trying to kill Harry probably had something to do with that, Neville thought with a small smile. His friend could be a little immature now that he didn't have to worry about it changing the course of history. And if Harry could do it, there was no reason he couldn't. Because as bad as he himself had had it, Harry had had it worse and come back from it. Of course he'd had Ginny too, to force him to keep getting back on his feet. Harry had always had Ginny.

Trying to read Neville's face proved impossible, so James just silently watched over the other man, waiting for him to make the next move.

Finally Neville realized he was ignoring James, grimacing as he met the boy's gaze with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I'm making this a habit, aren't I? Wandering off into my own little world when we're talking."

"I don't mind so much, so long as you're thinking good thoughts."

"Trying. Successful most of the time." Looking at the boy Neville cocked his head thoughtfully to the side. "How about you? Are you happy?"

"Most of the time." James answered, surprised at the question. "One can never have everything they want, but I'm luckier than most." Or at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

"Ready for your Quidditch career to begin? Ginny told me that the Tornadoes and the Cannons have both expressed interest in signing you up once you graduate. She said you planned to go to the tryouts for both teams during the summer, see which one is your best fit."

"That's the plan."

"It's so strange, to know that after this year I won't see you. It won't be the same Hogwarts without you." He'd started teaching the year before James had started at the school and so James had pretty much always been a part of his teaching experience. Just thinking about a school year without the boy in it felt…wrong somehow.

James imagined it was only wishful thinking that made him think that Neville looked as though he would miss him. "It will be a big change." He finally said, not looking forward to that day nearly as much as everyone would expect him to. He didn't love school, but he loved the man sitting so close and yet so far from him. Being away from him…it was enough to make him tempted to fail all his classes so that he could come back. His Mum, Gran, Andromeda and his former Headmistress would get in line to kill him though, so that just wasn't an option.

"That it will, especially when the national team scoops you up after some seasoning. You'll be jet setting all around the world and I'll have to read about you in the Prophet to know what you're up to."

"No." The firm look on James's face, combined with the forcefulness of his voice said it all. Reaching out James surprised the heck out of Neville by placing his hand over top of his, James's brown eyes drilling into Neville's hazel. "I'll definitely be around, and we'll talk and catch up on old times. I'll come by plenty."

Confused, Neville stared into James's face, getting the oddest feeling as he did. Something about those eyes, the look in them, Neville thought as he tried to comprehend why it made his stomach flutter, even as it somehow soothed him. And he'd seen that look in them before, yet not in James's, that didn't seem right. In Ginny's perhaps? And why did it feel like he was missing something, something important?

Not knowing what else to do Neville set his other hand on top of James's, sensing the boy wanted, needed the contact. He just didn't know why.

Sensing Neville's confusion, and realizing the stupidity of his own behavior, James forced himself to relax and ease up. How could Neville understand, after all, how painful he viewed their impending separation. Especially since he intended for the other man to never know.

"Sorry, I just…I don't like you thinking I wouldn't make time to see you." That was the best he could come up with, because he had to say something. He could see that Neville was trying to connect dots that had to remain unconnected. Forever.

Understanding dawning Neville gave James's hand a squeeze. Stupid of him not to connect the dots. It must have been worry for him that he'd seen in James's eyes, Neville realized with relief. That he'd seen plenty in Ginny eyes when she looked at him lately. James didn't want him to feel abandoned by anyone else, so he'd gone overboard making it clear that he had no intention of doing so. James knew about his family situation, and that his family was the closest thing to family he now had.

"You don't have to worry about me so, James. I'll be alright, really."

James silently hoped so even as he nodded his acceptance and reminded Neville that they needed to finish their soup before it got cold and the period ended.

Latching onto the excuse Neville turned his attention back to the soup, unable to shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, he was still missing something.

)

Later that evening, after reading his latest letter from his secret admirer, Neville still couldn't shake the fact that there was something going on with James. He wasn't dating anyone, nor was he spending as much time with his siblings and cousins. He was apparently spurning all advances from the eligible girls, and while he still hadn't ruled out James's possible interest in Madam Addams he now felt it unlikely. The boy also wasn't nearly as excited about his coming career as he should be, considering how long and hard James had worked for it. Something was definitely up. Something big.

Thinking that perhaps he should write a letter to Ginny or Harry voicing his concerns, Neville thought better of it when he suddenly remembered that in two weeks Harry was coming to Hogwarts to fill in for the DADA professor, who had requested the time off in order to attend a conference being held in Belgium.

He could talk to Harry then, Neville decided, recapping his inkwell. About James's strange behavior and…maybe about his secret admirer? Get a second opinion about the letters, maybe narrow down the list of people who might have written them.

What could it hurt?


	8. Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original character and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Wish Upon A Star

In the past Neville had always dreaded Valentines Day. When he was a teenager it had been the worst holiday ever, mostly because it drove home the fact that he was girl less and likely to remain so. After he'd hooked up with Hannah things had improved only marginally. The holiday, like all their holidays together, had usually started out well and then ended with Hannah in tears. She could never forgive herself if she was happy for very long. Like somehow she owed it to those lost to be constantly miserable. Him telling her that her mother and friends would have wanted her to be happy had only upset her more. They'd stopped celebrating most every holiday by the time they'd hit the ten year mark.

But here it was, Valentines Day again, and Neville found himself actually looking forward to whatever the day had in store for him. He'd woken up to find a single red rose attached to his exterior door by a single red ribbon. No note, but he hadn't needed one to know who it was from.

He couldn't wait to see what else was in store for him.

Walking over to the sink to rinse off the dirt from his hands Neville looked over when he sensed another's presence. "James, what brings you here? I would have thought you'd be off collecting chocolates from your many admirers."

James held up two bulging grocery bags. He hadn't had to go looking to collect. Setting the bags down on Neville's work bench James smiled, hoping his nerves didn't show. He was about to do something potentially stupid, but it was Valentines Day. And he wanted to give the person he loved a token as himself, not just as some unknown admirer.

Shoving his hand into his robe pocket James pulled out a bag of chocolate covered almonds with red ribbon wrapped around the end to keep it sealed. He'd bought them at Hogsmeade earlier in the month. "I uhm…I've got a lot of chocolate already and I'm probably getting more so…chocolate covered almonds are your favorite. I figured you could save me a potential cavity."

A delighted smile breaking over his face Neville took the bag from him. "Thank you. You're sure you don't want them?"

"I'm sure."

"Well I'll definitely enjoy them." Opening the bag Neville offered some to James, pleased when the other boy took one. Helping himself to one Neville grinned at the favorite treat.

"Happy Valentines Day." James said softly.

"Happy Valentines Day." Neville returned with a smile and a wink.

)

The rest of the day proved just as enjoyable for Neville, three decorated, chocolate cupcakes mysteriously finding their way onto his office desk. Again there was no card, and again he didn't have to wonder about who sent them.

Between his secret admirer and James Neville couldn't recall enjoying the holiday more. James had stuck around to help him with chores around the greenhouse, and even the most menial of chores somehow took on an amusing flavor with James around to ask questions or crack jokes. The other man knew more dumb blonde jokes than anyone on the planet. Probably because Malfoys were blonde, Neville thought in amusement as he let himself into his rooms that night, after dinner.

Heading into his bedroom Neville's already wide smile grew as he spotted the usual letter, surrounded by several chocolates in pink foil, shaped to resemble hearts. Unwrapping one of the chocolate Neville popped it into his mouth before retrieving the envelope, opening it as he walked over to his bed. Taking a seat Neville unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read.

_To My Valentine_

_I spent most of this past week thinking about what I would like to do with you if we were a couple and could spend this day together. Needless to say the various ideas I came up with drove home the fact that I'm even more of a romantic that I realized. Sickeningly so. But I guess if ever there's a time to be schmaltzy and an over the top romantic it's Valentines Day. _

_I couldn't decide what I would want to do most, but in the end I decided that it didn't really matter. As long as I was with you it would be my idea of heaven on earth. Though a candle lit dinner for two would have been nice. I doubt we'd have much of a conversation unfortunately, since I'd probably spend the whole night just staring into your eyes like an idiot. You have the most beautiful eyes, it's so easy to get lost in them. They're never quite the same and I could stare into them for hours and never get bored. _

_I hope you've had an enjoyable day, that you got my little presents and that they brought a smile to your face. Your smiles are almost as beautiful as your eyes. And if you're not smiling now, I hope it will bring a smile to your face to know I'm sitting by a window right now, looking up into the starry sky and wishing with all my heart that you would know just how much I love you._

_A love as constant and bright as those stars._

_Sweet dreams, as sweet as the ones I'll have of you,_

_Your Valentine_

Staring at the paper, reading it over and over again, Neville got to his feet in a sort of daze, walking over to his bedroom window to push it open. Staring up into the sky Neville smiled, and hoped with all his heart that his secret admirer was as happy right now as he was.

And both men staring out at the sky, their thoughts were one.

Happy Valentines Day, My Valentine.

)

Completely unaware of the trouble his father would be shortly causing him James was looking forward to spending a week in his father's company. Valentines Day had gone so well that his mood had never been better as he counted down the days till his father's arrival. James also thought the visit would do Neville some good, since the man had seemed unusually occupied lately. Not a bad sort of occupied, but occupied none the less. He'd tried to weasel some info out of him, but hadn't had any luck. His father would probably have better luck.

Harry's three children were waiting for him when he did arrive, hurrying over for hugs and to retrieve all the goodies their Gran had sent along with her son in law.

Hugging his younger two first Harry finally got to his eldest, giving James a tighter hug than the others. The boy's letters home recently had worried his mother. Personally Harry hadn't seen anything really unusual about them, but Ginny had feminine intuition on her side, which was why he was going to have to have a heart to heart talk with James at his wife's insistence. He was going to put that off until the end of his visit though, since James likely wouldn't appreciate it one bit.

The boy was legally an adult now after all. Though always his boy, Harry thought as he tousled his son's hair. Always his son.

Knowing that look on his father's face well James raised an eyebrow. "You've come to have a talk with me about something, haven't you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Cause you've got the 'Mummy's making me have a talk with you' face on, Daddy." Lily told him with a giggle. Everyone knew her father preferred to leave such things to their mother because he sucked at lecturing them and loved spoiling them. Her daddy had to be really mad at them to do a lecture as toughly as mummy did.

"I have a face for that?" He probably did, Harry silently acknowledged. And it probably wasn't remotely pleasant.

"You do." His three children informed him together.

While his siblings and father had a laugh over that James considered what his father might feel they needed to talk about. They'd had all the standard father son lectures he knew of and it wasn't like they didn't have a good relationship and talk often. He hadn't gotten in any trouble recently, so maybe it wasn't that he'd done something but his mother wanted him to do something? Maybe something to help Neville?

"Do you want me to wait for you outside the Great Hall after lunch? Neither of us has class then." James pointed out thoughtfully. "Get it out of the way?"

Looks like he didn't have a choice, Harry thought in resignation. James would be on him about it for the rest of the week if he didn't tell him now. "That would be good. I'll try to keep it short and sweet."

"Your lectures usually are." James returned with a grin.

)

And so later that day the two met up outside the Great Hall after lunch and together headed for the office Harry had been temporary assigned for his stay. Rather than sit behind the desk Harry dropped into one of the two chairs situated in front of said desk, James' taking the other. Both turned the seats so that they were facing each other, James's leaning back in his as he waited for his father to stumble his way through one of his mother's dictated lectures or orders.

"Do you hate hearing these as much as I hate giving them?" Harry asked as he watched his son settle in.

James shrugged. "Depends on what we're going to talk about."

"That makes sense." Running a hand through his tousled hair Harry figured he'd just get to the point. "Your mum thinks there's something big going on in your life that you're keeping a secret from the rest of us. She says your letters home show that you're distracted and not caring about the things that you should be talking about. You don't mention girls or your friends as much as you usually do apparently and…well…both Al and Lily have written things that indicate you aren't spending as much time with them as you usually do. You also haven't been in any trouble since you got here, not even a minor offense. The Headmaster told me that this term he's only had to speak to you about Head Boy duties and a strange request to borrow Dumbledore's portrait from his office. Why did you do that, anyway?"

It took James a moment or two to answer that as he was considering whether or not he'd been neglecting his siblings. He had, he realized with a wince, and made a mental note to fix that before answering his father. "I had a question for him and didn't want the other portraits blabbing about it to anyone."

And you're not telling me what that question was, Harry thought to himself, remembering a time when James had wanted to tell him every little detail of his day. But again, his boy was all grown up. "About not hanging out with Al and Lily and the lack of talk about girls…I get that. I certainly wasn't your average teenager, but I do remember what it's like. And I get that there's stuff going on that you don't want to talk to your parents about. I probably wouldn't have talked about girls with my parents unless they made me too. Sirius maybe, but that would have just been because he was the sort who would have given me good advice there." Grinning Harry wiggled his eyebrows to indicate what sort of advice he meant. "And as for your siblings they're both fairly younger than you, and going through their own teen phases, that at your age what's important to them probably seems annoying at times. I remember being in my second last year and thinking a number of the first years were like bizarre creatures from another planet In other words…I figure this is normal but if it isn't…if there's something wrong, I just wanted to let you know you can tell me and it stays between us. I won't tell your mum even if she sentences me to the couch for weeks."

Laughing James shook his head. "You can assure her I'm not about to become a major delinquent."'

Appreciating the sound Harry smiled. He'd never thought there was reason to seriously worry about James as his son was as mature and levelheaded as a seventeen year old could be. He'd known it wouldn't be alcohol because James's tolerance for it was too pathetic for words and James was also an athlete and health nut, making drugs out of the question too. A girl, now a girl was a definite possibility, but Harry doubted his boy would have any serious problems there. James attracted girls like bees to honey. But the boy hadn't been seeing anyone apparently, so that couldn't be the problem either.

"Any suggestions as to what I could tell your mother?" Harry asked. "She won't believe me if I tell her its nothing. We both know she'll come here."

That she would. And his mother was better at worming things out of him than anyone else on the planet. Both his parents had good bullshit-o-meters where he was concerned. And since he hated lying to both of them, James figured a partial truth would again be in his best interests.

"Tell her that I'm fine and not on a path to the dark side. My mind has been on some other things, but nothing she needs to worry about."

"Am I allowed to ask what those things are?"

"To put it bluntly….I've recently discovered that once you start thinking about sex you can't stop."

"Ah." Giving his son a knowing look Harry reached out to pat his son's shoulder. "I see. That's something I remember well too." And now he had to laugh. "And I also remember the look on your face after Ginny gave you the 'no sex while still in school' speech."

James shuddered just thinking about that speech. His mother had been quite colorful in her descriptions of what would happen to him if he should wind up getting a girl in trouble before he turned twenty. Which might have contributed to his former lack of interest in sex, now that he thought about it. It must not have seemed worth the possible, very painful consequences. And it wasn't like he could knock up the only person he was currently interested in having sex with.

"So is there a girl who's caught your eye that way? That Lucy girl everyone's always nagging you about?"

"I'd sooner snog Lucius Malfoy."

Wow, James really did not like this Lucy girl. And here he'd heard nothing but good things from everyone else. "Some other girl then?" Harry asked, making a mental note to tell everyone to ease off their matchmaking plans where those two were concerned. Definitely not a good idea.

"There isn't any girl in particular, just hormones I guess." A thought occurring to him James gave his father a questioning look. "Who gave you your sex lectures?" He didn't even want to think about what his father's Aunt Petunia might have told him. The woman scared him on a number of levels.

"Mine? Sex Ed while I still went to Muggle schools, and after that…well… it was sort of learn as I went. By the time I was free to think about those sorts of things I was only interested in your mum, which meant discussing it with my best male mate was out of the question. Your grandfather was also out of the question for the same reason. If ever I got a real sex lecture it was from Dromeda, actually. She caught your mum and I seriously snogging one day when we were babysitting Teddy and she gave me…quite the lecture afterwards."

"Wow. That was probably even worse than Mum's."

"Quite possibly." Smiling Harry thought that it would be pretty funny someday, when James was a little older, to get together with Ron, Neville and Teddy to discuss who'd been most traumatized by the women who'd been running their lives since day one.

"We have interesting women in our lives."

"That we do." Harry agreed. "That we do."

)

Harry had a second meeting that night, agreeing to join Neville for a nightcap before they turned in for the evening. The two strolling down the familiar hallways together it was just like old times.

"So my munchkins are behaving in your classes?" Harry asked as they entered the hallway that led to Neville's rooms. They'd talked about everything from the weather to Hagrid's new 'cologne' during dinner, both avoiding any discussion of family. But Harry knew how amusing Neville found his children, especially James. The two had always gotten along well despite the differences in their personalities.

"They're all doing well marks wise. Albus and James don't always pay as much attention to me as they do to the people around them but that's nothing new. I still don't know why James continued with my subject, not that he doesn't make classes more interesting."

"I'll bet."

Opening his door Neville motioned for Harry to head in, a smile on his face as he followed Harry into his bedroom, the sitting room connected to it by a door on the left.

Ever the Auror Harry's eyes scanned and spotted the letter inconspicuously sitting on the dresser. Picking it up Harry turned and held it out to Neville. "Someone's left you a letter."

"Thanks." Taking the letter Neville smiled at it before tossing it onto his bed, opting to wait until he was alone before reading it. Instead he led the way to the sitting room, appreciating the fire a house elf had already lit in the fireplace for him. Walking over to one of his shelves Neville retrieved the brandy and poured them each a glass, not bothering to fill the glasses to the top since neither of them was the drinking type.

Accepting his glass Harry thanked Neville, taking an appreciative sip before shooting his friend a questioning, speculative look. "So that was quite some smile. Would I know the cause?"


	9. On The Job

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the poor characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it is. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

On The Job

Neville flushed at the question, having decided previously that he wasn't going to mention his secret admirer to Harry. Looks like that was no longer going to be the case, he thought as he settled more comfortably in his chair. Harry's curiosity was piqued and the man had a lot in common with a bloodhound. Once he caught the scent he went after his target until he got what he was looking for. And Harry would definitely want answers in this case. He had Harry's full and complete attention.

"It's nothing really." He began, hoping to say as little as possible. "I've just been receiving these letters recently and they've gotten to be…a highlight of my day."

"And they would be from?"

"I don't know."

Reading between the lines Harry's grin grew in delight. "You have a secret admirer, don't you?"

Neville's cheeks went even redder. "It would appear so." He grudgingly admitted.

Leaning forward Harry couldn't have been more pleased. Ginny and the rest would definitely stop worrying so much about Neville and him being alone once they heard about this. "Well what Do you know about this woman? I assume she's written you enough letters for you to get some idea of what sort of person she is. What clues has she given you?" His wife would want to know.

"Clues?"

Smiling at the blank look on Neville's face Harry imagined that his friend had been so caught up by the letters that Neville hadn't taken the time to properly analyze the letters for clues. Neville's curiosity wasn't half of his own. "There will be clues in the letters, Neville. People can't help but reveal themselves in their writings."

"Really?" Neville was intrigued, but something held him back. The letters were his and were private. It felt wrong to mention them to Harry, much less show them to him. But if Harry could point him in the right girl's direction…then shouldn't he ask his friend for help?

"Well first off, are they always just left in your room that way?" Harry asked, crossing his arms thoughtfully when Neville nodded. "So whoever she is, she likely lives here at the school." And since the only teacher near their age wasn't the type to find his friend attractive…"Neville…have you considered the fact that these letters might be being sent to you by a student?"

Neville laughed, shaking his head. "Only for less than a minute. I mean really, even the oldest student here would be old enough to be my daughter. I'll leave those girls to James, thank you very much. Whoever she is, I'm sure she must be closer to my age."

Harry wasn't so sure. And to make sure one way or another he needed to get a look at some of those letters. "Could I see a few of them? Maybe I could at least point you in the girl's general direction. You would like to know, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know." Shrugging his shoulders helplessly Neville honestly didn't know whether he wanted to meet this woman or not. "If I knew who she was…I'm not ready to date, Harry, not remotely. And…well…if she wants me to know who she is than shouldn't I respect her privacy and wait until she introduces herself?"

"If that's what you want."

Neville smiled at the look on Harry's face. "You want a hold of those letters bad, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Harry admitted with a sheepish look, absently rubbing the back of his neck. "But I'll respect both your rights to move at your own pace. Even if a snail will likely be faster than you in this case." Harry added with a chuckle.

Neville sat and thought about it for a minute, then slowly got to his feet. "I'll let you see a few." He said. "But after you've read them, if there really are clues, I want the right to not hear them."

"Fair enough."

Walking out of the room Neville headed straight for the shelf where he kept his album, carefully sorted through the letters he kept there before pulling out five of them for Harry to read. As prudish as it was he deliberately chose not to pick the ones that were overly romantic sounding. The idea of letting Harry see them felt even more wrong than the letters that carried a more friendly feeling to them.

Returning to his sitting room Neville handed them over to his friend, praying that he wouldn't desperately regret it as Harry lowered his gaze to read the first one.

Harry read them through without a comment or question and than read them all over again, his brows furrowing as he analyzed them critically. There were several things that jumped out at him and they all made his heart sink. This was not what he'd been hoping for. And Neville was most definitely not going to want to hear what he had to say.

Watching Harry Neville couldn't remember feeling this nervous since he'd had to wait for Professor Snape to look over his latest ill attempted potion creation. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?"

Slowly Harry raised his head, meeting Neville's gaze squarely. "There are three things that stand out most for me. And two of them you really aren't going to like."

"Oh bugger." Wincing Neville picked up his glass and emptied it in one gulp, the alcohol burning down his throat as he considered his options. But he didn't really have any options now, did he? He'd opened the damn can and now he was stuck with the worms whether he liked it or not. Because even if he asked Harry not to tell him the possibilities of what Harry thought he knew would haunt him. And Neville had long ago decided that the truth was better than the lies he spun to make his life a little more bearable. "What's the one thing that you think I won't mind knowing?" He asked, straightening his shoulders as he prepared for the blows.

"These letters were written with a Copy Quill. That tells us that whoever is writing these letters is someone whose writing you would recognize, either because it's distinct or you see it often."

Neville considered this. Copy Quills were quills that one used after one had written a letter and wished to make copies of it without having to rewrite it yourself. The quill remembered the letter and then on its own would write the letter out for you. "Couldn't she just have messy handwriting?"

"Then why not send you the original letter? It has to be legible for the quill to be able to read it."

Good point. So he probably was getting letter from someone he knew. That both reassured and troubled Neville. It was a good thing because if this person really did know him than she probably hadn't built him up into someone he wasn't. That meant that it was him she found attractive, not who others might have made him out to be. At the same time though, if he knew this person well enough to recognize her handwriting…then why did he have no idea who his admirer could be?

And since he'd gone this far Neville took a deep breath and asked Harry what was one of the two things he wouldn't want to know.

"I'd be willing to bet a great deal that your writer is a student here. A seventh year I'd imagine, or a very precocious sixth." Holding up a hand to silence Neville objections Harry explained. "Teenagers crush and even fall in love with adults, Neville. You don't even want to get Albus started on how hot he finds some of the latest Hollywood actresses because he'll talk your ears off. These letters, you can feel the youthful energy, the optimism and sheer bravery to do all this. To confess like this, to go to the effort, it all speaks to me of someone who has yet to be beaten down by the world or had their heart crushed even a little. That aside, your writer obviously knows what's going on around the castle and in your classes. To get these letter to you here, on a regular basis…the only logical explanation is that your writer lives here too. And every instinct I have says that we're dealing with someone young."

Running his hands through his tousled hair Neville forced himself to get the words out. "Is the other clue better or worse?"

"From your point of view…it's hard to say. But I'd imagine you'd think it worse…most likely."

"Let's have it then."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But tell me anyway."

"I think your writer is male." When Neville just stared at him dumbly, without saying anything, Harry got to his feet and walked over to stand in front of his friend, crouching down to place his hands on top of Neville's. "Your writer…is very careful to keep the letters gender neutral, which would make no sense if your writer was female. You were married, and have never shown an interest in other men. Your writer would expect you to welcome being courted by a woman. And that you would reject any advances made by another man." And now Harry's voice softened. "Your writer must not have wanted to lie to you…and so had to leave such a glaring clue."

"What am I going to do, Harry?" Neville finally said after several long minutes of silence, forcing himself to meet Harry's sympathetic gaze.

"I have an idea or two."

)

The next day Neville was off in his own little world. The sky could have started falling all around him and he probably wouldn't have noticed. He did everything on autopilot, going through the motions and hoping in some small part of his brain that what he was doing was correct.

His mind was never more distracted than when he was faced with his seventh years that day. Harry had said that odds were his secret admirer would be this age and in this class. Harry had said the boy would not only take his class, but be in the D.A. as well. That his admirer, whoever he was, would take every opportunity to be in his company that presented itself.

So now he was stuck watching all his male students hard at work, wondering if one of them had been secretly eyeing him when he wasn't paying attention. Harry had even suggested talking to James, asking the boy to look into it for him, but Neville had said no to that. He didn't want to put James in that sort of position, especially if James and his admirer were friends. And Harry thought they might be. Apparently Harry was of the opinion that the two would have a lot in common.

While Neville pondered his situation James and Seth covertly took over the class, making sure that no one accidentally maimed or killed anyone or anything. Unlike James Seth genuinely enjoyed the subject and thankfully knew more about it than most of the seventh years put together. For James's sake Seth was willing to step up to the plate and keep things in order while his hero's man stood with his heads in the clouds.

"If he thinks any harder his head is going to explode." Seth commented under his breath to James after he'd finished scanning the work of his fellow classmates.

Not amused James had never done sloppier work than he was doing today. Not that he noticed. He was too worried about whatever was causing Neville to age before his very eyes. "What do you think could be wrong with him?"

"Midlife crisis? He's probably due."

James thought about that, deciding that it could be a possibility worth considering. Neville had expressed the wish to get in better shape after all. But weren't you supposed to try to act younger than you were when you hit the mid life crisis state? Neville looked older to him. Though it would sort of bode well for him if it was a midlife crisis, James thought with the hint of a grin. After all, mid life crisis men were supposed to flock to younger pieces of ass and he was certainly that. He had a really nice ass, the girls all said so.

And he definitely wouldn't mind being Neville's boy toy.

Seth studied James's face and decided he was better off not asking. A change in subject was in order. "So is The Harpy still giving you the silent treatment because you didn't give her anything for Valentines' Day?"

"Yes, and it's bloody marvelous. I'm sure it won't last." He just wasn't that lucky where Lucy was concerned.

"Probably not. But we can both enjoy it while it does."

Grinning James reached out and patted Seth's shoulder. "The things you have to put up with while worshipping the ground I walk on."

Grinning back Seth shrugged. "It's worth it."

)

Neville was so deep in thought for the rest of the class that it was his students starting to pack up that tipped the man off that class was over. Waving them off with a sheepish look Neville lapsed back into his thoughts once they were gone, going to work putting away the leftover pots and soil.

Once that was done Neville turned around, his eyes widening as he stared in surprise at James, who stood there watching him so closely. He hadn't even realized the boy was there.

Forcing himself to focus Neville shook a finger in the young man's direction. "James…you have class. You shouldn't be dawdling in here. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" He'd been so out of it during class James could have asked him a question without him hearing so much as a syllable.

"Screw class. What's wrong?" Walking over James moved to stand within inches of his professor. "You weren't here for the entire lesson. You were a million miles away."

"It's nothing." Brushing off the boy's concern Neville turned to wash his dirty hands, collecting his thoughts so that he could put on a calm, together face for James's sake.

"Don't insult my intelligence." Reaching out James placed his hand on Neville's shoulder, forcing the man to turn and look him in the eye. "Please tell me what's wrong. Did something happen? Is it Aunt Hannah? Did she do something?"

Neville shook his head. "I can't talk about it with you, James. But your father is helping me with it. So please…don't worry about me."

But even as he tried to work up a smile for James it wobbled, the man's inner turmoil showing through. And before he could think about what he was doing or why Neville leaned in and rested his forehead against James's shoulder, making a sound of relief as James's arms wrapped around him, pulling him in for a hug. Wrapping his own arms around James's waist Neville let himself sink into the warmth and security of the other younger man's embrace, knowing instinctively that he could lean on James without fear. That James was strong enough to carry it for him for as long as he needed him to.

Keeping one hand pressed against the small of Neville's back James lifted the other hand to stroke Neville's hair, wishing desperately that he knew what was wrong with his love. At least his father knew about it though, that was something. He just wished that Neville trusted him that much too.

Love for James welled up inside of Neville as he hung on tight to the boy. It wasn't the love a father had for a son, he and James had never had that sort of a relationship. Neville didn't know how to describe it, only that he knew somehow that that was what he felt for the younger man in that moment. The love of a best friend maybe? He'd never had one. The only way Neville could think to describe it was to say that he felt somehow closer to James in that moment than he had ever been to anyone else. It felt absolutely right, to stand here like this, to lean on James like this. To feel like this about him.

Finally he made himself draw back, not feeling embarrassed the way he normally would have. He felt too at peace to be self conscious about what he'd just done. Reaching out Neville framed James's face between his hands. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime." Placing his hands on top of Neville's James savored the feel of his hands against his skin, smiling softly as he looked into the other man's eyes, searching for any more hints of the earlier shadows. "Better now?"

"Yeah." And now Neville could work up a real smile. "And you need to be getting to your next class. Now."

"I'm already late." James pointed out, not wanting to be anywhere but where he was. "And I can always make it up later. Seth will let me borrow his notes."

"I'll escort you to your next class and apologize to your teacher for making you late." Neville returned, withdrawing his hands so that he could cross his arms in front of him, giving James his best teacher look. "Now get your book bag and we'll head out."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Yes, Professor."


	10. Shredded To Pieces

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the poor characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it is. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Shredded To Pieces

That night Harry accompanied Neville back to the Herbology's teacher's rooms again to see whether or not the secret admirer had left a response to the letter they had crafted earlier when they'd both had two spares back to back. Both entering the room with mixed feelings the two headed directly towards the dresser, Harry and Neville immediately seeing the letter they'd written and another letter which they both assumed was from the admirer.

Picking up the letter they'd written Neville frowned as he looked at the back. "It hasn't been opened." It hadn't moved actually, if he recalled correctly.

"Hmm." Picking up the other letter Harry held it out to Neville, a thoughtful look on his face. "See if he mentions the letter you left at all."

Taking it from Harry Neville quickly opened it and scanned the contents, shaking his head as he got to the end. "No, it's a letter like all the others. There's no mention of the letter at all. Maybe he was too afraid to take the other letter?" Neville suggested, though he wouldn't have thought his writer to be scared off easily.

Harry thought the same. "Not this guy. I doubt there's much he's afraid of." Crossing his arms Harry absently tapped his fingers against his arms as he pondered. An idea occurring to him Harry cocked his head to the side, a slow smile crossing his face. "Clever, clever boy."

"What?"

Harry turned his attention to Neville. "It bothered me before, the idea that the letters always appeared after dinner. You said he's never missed and yet there had to be times you were running late for dinner or when you were in here up until it was time to leave. That's cutting it too close for someone like this, someone this prepared and organized. The risk of running into you or drawing attention to himself by being late for dinner…he isn't delivering them before dinner at all. He's delivering them at another time in the day and casting a spell on them to render them invisible. The spell must be on a timer so that it only becomes visible to you after dinner. That way he can deliver it when it suits him and there'd be no way you could track him because you've been assuming you know when he's showing up."

"That is bloody brilliant." Impressed, Neville had to admit that his admirer was one clever fellow. "So he probably delivered the letter before we set out ours and so he never saw it."

"Exactly. So we keep it out and with your permission I've a spell we can use that will turn your mirror into a sort of camera. As soon as it detects human presence the mirror will covertly remembers everything that comes in front of it, which your admirer would have to if he actually comes into the room."

"Sounds like a plan." Neville agreed with a sigh.

In truth, if it were up to him Neville would have been happy never knowing who his admirer was. He thought they'd both probably prefer it that way actually. But he had to think about what was best for the boy. The sooner his admirer knew that his feelings would never be returned the sooner Neville hoped the boy would be able to move on and form a relationship with someone closer to the boy's own age.

Understanding Harry rubbed Neville's shoulder comfortingly. "If you want I can talk to him instead of you. He doesn't even have to know that you know. I'll say I looked into it on my own."

Neville shook his head. "No, he needs to hear it from me."

"And the fact that you're willing to do that is just one of the many reasons why this guy showed excellent taste in picking you for a first love."

Looking over at his friend Neville's smile was sad. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out."

)

Using his first spare period James headed for Neville's room, going invisible as soon he came out of the secret passage the Marauder's Map had informed him of. Heading straight to the correct door James looked around to make sure he had no company before opening the door. He'd already checked to make sure that Neville was with his third years as scheduled.

Normally he didn't feel the need to be this covert but his dad was in the castle and as Seth had pointed out that could bode very badly for him. Better to be safe than sorry. He'd even considered stopping the letters for the duration of his father's visit just to insure that his father didn't accidentally run across him or one of his letters at an inopportune time. James knew Neville was too shy and private to tell his friend about the letters himself, but the man was also a terrible liar who would give into the pressure if it was his father applied it. But stopping the letters would be too pointed a clue, indicate too obviously that he knew the dangers Harry Potter could pose to him. And there were enough unavoidable clues already, unfortunately.

Closing the door behind him James walked straight to the dresser, his brows furrowing as he caught sight of the plain white envelope sitting there already. Had Neville not read the letter from the day before? Why not?

Picking up the letter James realized immediately that it wasn't one of his letters. Turning it around James felt a chill run down his spine as he saw what was printed there. It was addressed to him, the unknown secret admirer.

Well this isn't good, James thought as he tapped the letter against his invisible arm in agitation. He hadn't expected this. He'd been over ninety five percent positive that Neville would never want to know who his secret admirer was. That Aunt Hannah had so scarred him against relationships that Neville wouldn't have wanted to put himself out there for a new one. Unless this was a stop writing me letter.

A panicky look crossing his face at the thought James quickly opened the letter and tossing the envelope onto the table unfolded the piece of parchment and frantically began to read.

_To My Secret Admirer,_

_I know that you are a student here and that you are most likely male. If this is incorrect I apologize, but I don't think I'm wrong. If you're as intelligent as you appear to be than you know me well enough to know how I feel about those facts. While I appreciate the letters and the kindness you have shown me I cannot allow you to continue this letter writing. _

_I hope that you will reveal yourself to me now so that we can speak and discuss the situation we currently find ourselves in. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Longbottom_

Professor Longbottom. Talk about your slaps to the face, James thought angrily as he tossed the letter down onto the table alongside the envelope. As Neville had stated in the letter he was intelligent, and being very, very intelligent James knew that the way Neville had signed it was a more pointed message then all the rest of it.

Acting on impulse James pulled his latest letter out of his pocket, stared at it, and then began to violently shred it, turning the pieces of paper into confetti before letting it rain down onto the hard wood floor. In some part of his brain James knew that he was using anger to hide his pain, hurt and fear, but James had always been good at compartmentalizing his feelings and that ability was the only thing holding him together at the moment.

What was he to do now? Neville had ruined everything. He was never to have gotten this far. Never to have realized so much. That his favorite teacher knew he was a student was bad enough, but to know his gender…

Just thinking about how Neville must have reacted to that was enough to give James a pounding headache. Not to mention the childish urge to cry in frustration.

This was not how he'd planned it. He'd barely begun his plans. This was…this was what Neville had been so upset by yesterday, James realized in a sudden flash of clarity. That was why the man had looked so strangely at all of them during class and had seemed so lost in his own thoughts. He had known that the odds were high that one of them was the man he sought. Or the boy, as he'd be in Neville's eyes, James thought bitterly.

How could this get any worse?

He couldn't reveal himself, there was just no way, James thought as he swiped a hand through his tousled hair. That would ruin things beyond any salvaging. That wouldn't just be screwing himself over, that would totally screw over Neville's relationship with his parents and sibs. James would rather snog a Dementor than take away one of his love's few support systems. His family was Neville's family and he was not going to be the one to ruin that. He wasn't that selfish a berk.

So he'd simply have to stop the letter writing, James decided as he closed his eyes, absorbing the truth as he fought his desire to break something. His hand literally throbbed with the desire to smash the mirror in front of him, cracking it as his own heart was cracking. But he couldn't risk leaving his blood behind, nor did he want Neville to think that that was the sort of person he was. It would hurt Neville too, the idea that he'd hurt some poor boy's feelings with his letter.

Whatever else, Neville could never know who that poor boy was. James knew that he had to keep that hidden or there would be consequences. Big consequences. And while he liked to think he could face down the reactions of everyone else…Neville couldn't.

Turning his head James picked up the letter Neville had wrote and shredded that too, letting it fall to mix with his own bits of parchment in a sort of symbolic acknowledgement of defeat.

James couldn't have said how long he stared at the pieces before he turned on his heels and headed out the door, every step a concentrated effort.

And he wouldn't be returning, James told himself sternly as he closed the door behind him for the last time. Not ever.

)

Strolling towards Neville's rooms to see if the secret admirer had been there yet Harry and Neville both paused when they caught sight of two individuals engaged in what looked like a heated conversation in the hallway ahead of them. They both recognized James right away and Neville knew the other student by sight.

"That's Lucy Amandes." He informed Harry, trusting that his friend would know exactly who that was.

"Ah. She's even prettier than the last time I saw her. But James is pretty adamant that she's wasting her time chasing after him." Harry responded with a shrug and a wink in Neville's direction. "Oh to be so popular that the most sought after girl in school isn't good enough for you."

As if on cue the two watched and winced as Lucy raised her hand and tried to slap James across the face. But the boy caught it easily and the two men watched in growing concern as rather than let her go James continued to hold her wrist in what looked like a very painful grip.

"James."

It was several heartbeats before James head turned to look in his father's direction. That he let Lucy's wrist go was more reflex than anything else. Once released the girl took off running, ignoring the concerned looks her Herbology teacher directed in her direction as she ran past them like they weren't even there.

Turning their attention back to James the two found him with his head ducked and his shoulders hunched, hands in his pockets and body language oozing attitude. Belligerent, don't mess with me right now attitude.

"You called?" James inquired with an edge of sarcasm when his father and Neville came to a stop in front of him, deliberately looking only at his father. He wasn't up to meeting Neville's concerned gaze at the moment. That would be like pouring alcohol on the wound, and if alcohol had to be involved James would rather drink it instead.

Harry searched his son's eyes for answers, not getting any. James was hurting, that he could see right away, but Harry doubted the Amandes girl had caused it. Only someone who mattered to James could inflict this level of damage. His eldest had been fine earlier though…had the girl given James bad news of some sort?

Moving forward Neville tried to place a hand on James shoulder, flinching himself when James moved away from the touch. "What's wrong, James?" Neville's eyes begged the boy to answer, his concern obvious.

James jerked his shoulder in reaction to Neville's tone, his eyes dropping to the floor once more. "I'm just having a bad day. Is that a crime now?"

Opening his mouth to snap at his son for speaking to Neville in that tone Harry bit his words back. He knew James thought of Neville as family and would feel like crap once his head cleared up enough to think about how he'd behaved. That would be punishment enough.

"Well if you won't tell us what's wrong I suggest you head somewhere where there are no people around to suffer your bad mood." Keeping his tone even and firm Harry's green eyes drilled into James's brown when the boy finally lifted his head to meet his gaze. "And when you're ready to talk you know where to find me."

Nodding James forced himself to meet Neville's gaze for the briefest of moments. "Sorry I snapped at you." He mumbled, hands fisting in his pockets.

"It's alright, James." Neville assured him kindly, though he wished he could give the boy a hug. But James's body language screamed that he didn't want anyone touching him now or any time soon.

"See you guys later."

Watching James head off in the same direction Lucy had gone Harry and Neville watched him until he was out of sight, the two then turning their heads to look at each other questioningly. This was not typical James behavior.

"I'll talk to his stalker if he's still like this tomorrow."

Neville's eyebrows raised questioningly in surprise. "Seth Kelsey?"

Harry nodded his head. "If anyone will know what's going on it will be that kid. It's frightening how much he knows about James. Plus, if James doesn't want the information getting around Seth is the logical person for him to talk about it with. The kid would disembowel himself if James asked him to. Keeping James's secrets quiet would be as natural to him as breathing."

"Then what makes you think he'd tell you?"

"I have family pictures of James to bribe him with. It's always worked for me so far."

"Gotcha."

Turning for a moment to look in the direction the two had gone off in Harry's face was thoughtful as he stuck his hands in his own pockets. "'What is your take on Lucy Amandes, anyway?" His son wasn't violent by nature but the girl seemed to bring it out of his boy. He just didn't know why.

"She's a perfectly lovely girl as far as I know. Very popular and quite independent, rather like Ginny actually, only Lucy's usually pretty calm and collected, even under fire. Whatever she and James were discussing must have really ruffled her feathers. I wouldn't have pegged her as the violent type." Recounting how James had bashed his own head into a wall as a result of a conversation with the girl Neville made it clear he was at a loss as to why James would find her so terrible, but that the boy did big time.

"Hmm. Well he usually has pretty good instincts, so there has to be something. But I guess there will always be people we meet who we dislike on sight, instinctually. Lucy must be one of those people to James."

"I guess so. Poor girl though, she really likes him a lot."

)

Leaning against the second floor railing as she watched the two men walk off Lucy absently rubbed her sore wrist. Pissed off didn't begin to describe her mood and she thought to herself that it was a good thing for both of them that James wasn't in her line of vision. In the mood she was in she'd blast the assehole into the next century.

And James Potter had to remain in one piece for the time being.

Unfortunately.

But he better start cooperating soon, the Hufflepuff thought to herself with narrowing eyes, because if he didn't she was going to have to start playing dirty.

Very dirty.


	11. Made The Connection

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Made The Connection

It was Thursday night and Neville pretended to watch the students performing the spell Harry had just taught them. He'd pretty much turned the class over to his old teacher and his D.A. students had never been more excited to practice what they'd learned. He would have been a little insulted but how could he blame them? There was just something about Harry. Well that and his mind just wasn't on the class or the spells. It was on his students.

Harry had said his admirer would be in the D.A. as well.

Neville could still picture his hardwood floor littered with torn up pieces of paper, and the empty place where the letters had once appeared like clockwork. There were no more letters to read and the mirror had revealed nothing but the fact that whoever his admirer was, he knew how to make himself invisible. And that he'd been hurt, so hurt, by what the letter had said.

And it was that thought that consumed him for the entire meeting, nagged him. Because Neville couldn't shake the feeling that he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, exactly who he was looking for. But his mind just didn't want him to connect the dots. It was like a word was there on the tip of his tongue, a name that would make everything clear to him.

)

When the D.A. meeting was over with little to no participation from him Neville felt guilty enough about leaving the whole lesson to Harry that he volunteered to deal with the pillows scattered throughout the room. Not that the Room actually needed to be cleaned up, but the Room liked it if you did. And keeping the Room happy was always a good idea for future use. Not to mention he owed it big for past uses.

Neville thought he was all alone with his thoughts and pillows until he happened to catch sight of James across the room, a stack of pillows in his arms which he was carrying over to set against the wall. "Thanks, James, but I've got it."

"No problem. It gave me an excuse not to walk out of here with Lucy."

Shaking his head at that Neville smiled just a little, deciding to let the boy have his way.

Soon they had everything where it should be, both turning to head out together when Neville's watch slipped out of his pocket as he straightened up after setting down the last stack of pillows.

The two moving to pick the watch up at the same time Neville got their first, their heads nearly bumping into each other as his fingers closed around it. Both naturally starting to straighten up they turned their head so as to avoid smacking them together, heads tilting in opposing directions so that their lips were very close to touching as their eyes happened to meet in mid crouch.

And in that moment James's guard slipped and Neville finally saw what the boy and his own mind had been trying so very hard to hide from him. He made the connection.

A seventh year male student, one who was very smart, organized, and brave. One who would know how to cover his tracks and who would and had gone out of his way to spend as much time with him as possible. One who loved him and would have to show it in spite of himself.

Realizing in a flash that they were way to close James quickly shuffled back and straightened the rest of the way up, the silence between then awkward and unusual for them. Reaching out to rub his knuckles over Neville's head in a lighthearted gesture, James hoped it would significantly lighten the mood and hide his temporary slip. "Earth to my professor, come in professor. You in there?"

Slowly Neville straightened as well, sliding his watch back into his pocket automatically. "It's late, James. You go on ahead. There's something I need to do." Everything inside him shutting down in defense, Neville's voice was cool and calm, his face devoid of expression.

Confused, but getting the feel that distance between them would only benefit him James nodded slowly. He didn't know what was going through the other man's head, and that bugged the hell out of him, but that brief moment of chemistry needed to be forgotten ASAP.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night, James." Neville answered softly.

)

The following evening Harry walked side by side with Neville on the way to his room. He'd asked his friend earlier what was wrong but Neville had refused to answer, saying that he'd explain everything in due time. At meals Neville had barely touched his food and his friend seemed to be running on autopilot. So of course he'd spent the whole day hypothesizing what was causing Neville's strange behavior. His best guess was that it had something to do with Neville's secret admirer, and that just made him want to know even more.

As they approached his room Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of his wife leaning up against the door, her arms crossed as she obviously waited for them.

"Ginny?"

Turning at the sound of her name Ginny hurried over, looking back and forth between the two before finally focusing her attention completely on Neville. "I got your message."

Surprised, Harry looked over in Neville's direction as well. "You asked her to come?"

"I did. We need to take this inside."

Trusting their friend the Potters nodded, Harry unlocking his room and holding it open for the other two. Once they'd taken their seats Neville sat down as well and asked Harry to summarize his secret admirer situation first.

When her husband was finished explaining Ginny didn't know who she felt sorrier for, the boy who was in love with someone who would never return his feelings or Neville for having to crush the boy's feelings when they figured out who that boy was. "So that's why you asked me to come?" She asked. "To help you guys figure out who the boy is?"

"I know who he is." Neville said softly.

"You do?" Harry's eyes lit with the possibility of having the puzzle solved. "Who is it?"

"Harry…it's James."

Ginny understood first, her hands going white as she clenched them at her sides. Harry could just shake his head in silent denial, his mind unable to accept the words and the certainty behind them. Neither wanted to believe it, but both couldn't help but realize that James fit the profile Harry had concocted perfectly. And Neville would never have suggested, much less thought of James that way unless he had to.

Even as he tried to deny even the possibility Harry thought about how angry James had been that day, that day they'd left the letter for Neville's secret admirer. How they'd met up with their son only a couple hallways from Neville's room and how James had reacted when Neville had tried to touch him then.

Ginny thought about James's voice and tone when he'd promised to give Neville love before he'd left for school. How at the time she'd felt something was off, that James was up to something. His lack of interest in the things that he'd always loved most…and his letters home filled with updates about Neville. Letters that had indicated just how much time their son was spending in Neville's company by choice.

Both thought about how their son had been behaving all year, his suddenly secretive nature and disinterest in the girls that had thrown themselves at him all summer. They thought about what sort of man their son was and how James would behave in this sort of situation and they could both see him writing the letters, no question.

"He has Prefect duty tonight." Neville finally said when the two said nothing, lost in their own thoughts. He couldn't even look at them, so he simply stared down at the hands he'd fisted in his lap. "I'm going to talk to him then. I thought you'd both want to talk to him after that. I thought about not telling you both…but you two are my friends, and this is not something you'd forgive me for keeping from you. Maybe that's selfish of me, James probably wouldn't want you to know but-"

"How did we not see?" Harry finally managed to get out, looking at his wife for answers.

Ginny had no answers for him. But she could see something just as important. That Neville wasn't looking at them.

Forcing herself to get to her feet Ginny walked over and crouched down in front of him, reaching out to lay her hands over his clenched ones. "Thank you for telling us, Neville. I know this…I can't imagine what you're thinking or feeling right now. But if you're thinking that the situation we find ourselves in changes the fact that you're a part of our family…then you're dead wrong." And now her throat threatened to tighten, but Ginny forced the words out. "If James…if he fell in love with you…then what that means is that he knows a wonderful person when he sees one. Nether of you have done anything wrong, Neville. And no matter what happens now…that we love you too is never going to change."

And leaning forward Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, Harry coming over to set a hand on each of their shoulders as Neville's arms wrapped around Ginny's waist, returning the hug.

And all three mentally prayed for help dealing with what was still to come.

)

Fighting back a yawn James's hands were in his pockets and his mood was light as he made his way back towards the stairs that would lead up to the Gryffindor tower. Stride slowing down as he caught sight of the lone figure standing beside the stairs James gave Neville a puzzled look, a sense of foreboding taking over. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Professor?" Walking over James stopped a couple feet away from the other man, his hands sliding out of his pockets to lie at his sides.

"James."

And just that was enough. Understanding dawning James's whole body tightened up, his face becoming expressionless as he met Neville's gaze squarely. It was all there, in Neville's eyes, his beloved's eyes, James thought as most of the air left his lungs. He could usually read Neville like a book, and tonight was no exception. The next words out James had to force out with all his strength. "What finally gave me away?"

Neville closed his eyes briefly, his last, thin hopes of being wrong dashed by James's unflinching question. Forcing them to open once more Neville met the younger man's gaze. "Yesterday, when we both went to pick up my watch, your eyes gave you away."

James nodded slowly, acknowledging it. He'd wondered about that, sensed that. But had counted on the other man being too off in his own little world to notice. But he had, because his luck just sucked that much, James thought bitterly. And because he knew Neville so well James's knew there was one more thing he had to ask, despite the fact that he'd' rather be trampled by Hippogriffs than ask it. "My father?"

"He and your mother are waiting for you in his room."

James flinched then, understanding that not only had Neville figured things out, but that the other man had felt it necessary to share the discovery with his parents. Turning his head to hide his expression while he got himself under control James opened and closed his fists, feeling rather like he had when he'd gotten Neville's letter. Like he wanted to smash and break something. The way he was being smashed and broken.

That Neville wasn't doing it on purpose just made it that much worse.

"James." Calling the boy's attention back to him Neville forced the words out. "You read the letter…so you know…James…I know you didn't mean-."

James lifted a hand, effectively silencing the other man. "I do know. So you don't need to say it. Please…don't say it. I won't bother you again. We're student and teacher, and only that. And if that's it…I'd like to go deal with my parents now before I completely lose it."

"I'm so sorry, James." Was all Neville could think to say.

James's smile was sad as he turned to head in the direction of his father's assigned room.

"I'd say you have nothing to be sorry for…but I would have made you happy, so you do."

)

"We told Neville to tell him we'd be waiting for him in my room." Harry reminded his wife for the forth time as he trailed after her at a fast walk. She'd insisted on heading out to meet James and so far nothing he'd said had seemed to penetrate her thick skull.

Not that that was anything new.

"He won't get that far." Ginny finally said, if only to get him to stop talking so that she could think about what she would say to James when she found him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know what it's like to love someone with everything you have and are. And I know what it's like when that person gives you back your heart and tells you that they can't accept it." Even just thinking about that day had Ginny's heart hurting. As much as it hurt for her little boy. Always her little boy. "So I know what our son is feeling right now and I know that because he's so much like me he'll hold it together until he's out of Neville's sight. That he'll do that because he loves him so much that even with all the pain, he won't be able to bear causing more pain to the one he loves by letting that good, kind person know how completely shattered he is inside. But he will break, has to break. That's the way it is when the love is real."

And rounding a corner before Harry could even begin to think about how to respond to that Ginny paused for a moment at the scene in front of her and then broke into a run, racing to where her son sat on the floor, knees up against his chest and head buried in his folded arms.

Dropping to her knees Ginny drew him against her, rocking him as he cried soundlessly against her neck, his arms wrapping so tightly around her that she didn't doubt there'd be bruising, though she made no sound of complaint. Holding him just as tightly in return Ginny let him get it all out while her husband crouched down to rub their son's back, lending what comfort he could.

Harry had hoped up until the second he'd seen his son's face that Neville was mistaken, or James had done it in a misguided way to try and build Neville's self esteem back up. But no, he'd caught a glimpse of James's face before the boy had hidden it away against the side of Ginny's neck.

His son loved Neville. The big L. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Only time could heal these kinds of wounds, Ginny thought as she lifted a hand to stroke her son's head, giving her husband an understanding look.

She just wished she could say for certain these ones would heal.

It was said a Potter only loved once after all.

And her son had loved and lost.

)

Harry made arrangements to take James home with them that very night. While his wife and eldest son waited in his room Harry sought out the Headmaster and gave the man the heads up. They knew each other well enough that the Headmaster didn't question Harry as to why James was suddenly going home for the weekend and simply gave his permission. Once that was done Harry took advantage of running into Nearly Headless Nick and entrusted the Gryffindor ghost with the task of informing Albus and Lily come morning that something had come up that he'd had to deal with and that he'd shanghaied James into helping him with it.

If James wanted them to know more than he'd let his son do that.

Finally Harry found Neville, who looked as though he'd just been through a couple rounds with Hannah. Not a good sign, but an illuminating comparison. As James had requested of him Harry offered to stay with Neville at the school for the weekend and leave James to Ginny, but Neville wouldn't hear of it. James needed both his parents according to Neville, and his friend had rarely been so firm about something before. So Harry simply lied and said James was doing okay when Neville asked, and then bid his melancholy friend adieu. He'd see about contacting Luna, Harry decided, see if she couldn't drop in on him this weekend.

After that it was a simple enough matter to head out, James had clothes and stuff at home. If the boy had homework to finish he made no mention of it and his parents didn't bring it up. He wouldn't have been up to doing any anyway.

Soon enough they were home and James was more than ready for bed. His mother had assured him while his father was gone to make the arrangements that they weren't angry at Neville for anything and that at least was one worry off his shoulders. He still had plenty leftover though.

After arranging with his parents to save the Big Talk until morning James headed for his room and collapsed on top of his bed, not even bothering to remove his school robes as he laid there, his face buried in his pillow as he worked to keep himself in check.

It was humbling really, to know that he'd actually, in some part of him, been arrogant enough to think he'd ever have a chance, James thought as he clutched his pillow against him. He'd told himself countless times that he'd accepted the fact that he didn't stand a chance, but apparently he'd only been lying to himself. He'd always been hoping, stupidly, that maybe, just maybe, he could completely win the other man's heart and get his happily ever after.

Well that hope was dead…and what was he supposed to do now?


	12. Scamanders To The Rescue

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put those characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it has got to be. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Scamanders To The Rescue

James sat on the snow covered hill and stared out at the pure white, unblemished landscape. He was wet, cold and so depressed it was a wonder he didn't just expire on the spot. It was an appealing thought actually. Not that he was suicidal, but if a plane were to suddenly fall from the sky and squash him like a bug James didn't figure he'd haunt the airline in revenge.

Not that he didn't have unresolved issues, James thought with dark humor, because he had loads. His parents hadn't even really gotten mad at him this morning, which was a frustration to them all. But as his mother had so aptly put it, he hadn't done anything they could be mad about. It wasn't like they could disapprove of his taste or bash his love interest, they loved Neville too. They couldn't accuse him of inappropriate behavior either, since he had never put the moves on Neville and all the letters he'd written had been pretty G rated, PG at most. And loving someone wasn't a crime, just painful as hell. James figured he'd gotten off easy because of that and the fact that his parents, understandably enough, just didn't know how to deal with the situation any more than he did.

So none of them was really dealing at all.

As long as they weren't angry with Neville James supposed he should be grateful and count his blessings.

But damn, he was so pissed off at his father and Neville.

It had taken him longer than it should have to put the pieces together, but James had finally realized that his father had been the one to all but lead Neville to the truth. Neville probably would have never pushed the issue without being pushed in return. And James's father was nothing if not a pusher when it came to the wellbeing of his family and friends. He just hadn't realized there was another family member who had really needed him to keep his nose out of things for once.

The guilt and sorrow on his father's face had kept the hateful, angry words in, but James could feel them in the back of his throat, begging to be spoken. Hence the fact that he'd asked for space. One of them being sliced to pieces by a loved one was enough for his mother to handle.

Lost in his dark thoughts James almost missed the sound of feet crunching down into icy snow. Turning his head, expecting to see one or both of his parents, James was surprised to see Lysander Scamader instead, the blonde carefully walking over to take a seat beside him. Lysander and his twin Lorcan were homeschooled, so James didn't see either of them during the school year unless it was a holiday. They traveled around the world with their parents, who were naturalists and activists.

"Hey." Taking in James's mood Lysander reached out and slugged an arm around his childhood friend's shoulder. "Bad week?"

"Oh yeah. That would be an understatement. I thought you were in Africa."

"Been there, done that, didn't bring you anything." Looking ahead Lysander studied the stark landscape, actually appreciating the coldness after the heat of the African savannah. "Went by your house to say hi and your mom said you were out here somewhere and could maybe use a shoulder. I have two at your disposal."

"You don't want to know." Was James's blunt, somewhat bitter response. "You'll think I'm crazy and look at me like I need therapy. My parents are thinking that, they're just too worried about me to say it."

"Well finding out you're in love with one of their best friend would do that." When James gapped at him like a landed fish Lysander just shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Your parents called my mom and asked her to make an emergency visit to see Uncle Neville. Your mom made my mom promise not to tell us what said emergency was which says pretty darn serious to me. And meanwhile you're here depressed and avoiding your family, which is completely out of character for you, James. When you're upset you seek out your loved ones for comfort, you don't hide from them, which says to me that you feel you can't talk to them about it with them. To sum it up you and Uncle Neville are both having a really lousy week and for reasons no one seems willing to talk about. I already know you have a thing for him so putting two and two together wasn't exactly rocket science. Well that and I am a genius." He added as an afterthought. Because he was.

"And you would think that because?"

"Well first, I'm empathic, you idiot. I can feel the difference in the way you love him now."

"You can actually tell the difference?" Wow, and Lysander actually called his gift weak.

"Yes, thought I would have known without it. Your eyes light up around him, you pumped me for info about flora all summer, and you look at Aunt Hannah like you'd like her to run afoul of a centaur herd. All your letters this term have mentioned him at least once and every letter we've gotten from him mentions you too. It's obvious you're spending a lot of time together. Plus, you have all the signs of crushing on someone, but you're hiding it, which again isn't like you. You're the possessive type, the type who would be very much 'this person is mine' to everyone who would listen. That you're hiding your feelings says to me that the person you like is unacceptable, or would be viewed that way. You're wrong, FYI, but I can see why you would think that. I take it you told him how you felt and he flipped?"

James stared dumbly at his friend. Though he guessed if there was someone other than Seth who would pick up on his feelings it would be Lysander. Empathic or not, Lysander was very observant and rarely misread people. He'd just assumed Lysander wouldn't pick up on the change since the blonde hadn't seen him with Neville more than a handful of times since he'd realized his feelings

"So? What happened?"

It came spewing out, in fits and starts. He told his friend everything, even more than he'd told Seth because even Seth didn't get what he saw in Neville thanks to his biases. But Lysander loved Neville, too, and understood there was plenty to love about the man.

It took a good hour, but Lysander didn't rush him or say a word. There was no judgment on his face as he listened and by the end of it James felt strangely relieved, his love somehow validated from confessing it all to someone who didn't think he was a little crazy.

When he was sure James was done Lysander spoke. "Love is never wrong, James. It's not wrong that you love him and it's not wrong for him not to return that love the way you want him to. The best you can do is be true to yourself and your feelings. If he's what you want, then I'd point out that unless you take one too many bludgers to the head, you're likely to live a very long time. You both are. That means that maybe you aren't meant now…but that doesn't mean someday you won't be. You're only seventeen…most non deviant men of his age would hesitate even if you were a girl. But you won't always be seventeen, James. Grow up a little, and maybe your emotions will grow on him too."

"Most people would say I should give up now."

"Most people won't want to see that he's it for you."

James sighed at that. "He is, isn't he?"

"So no running away or wallowing in the depths of despair." Lysander ordered sternly, waving a finger in James's direction since he did know the older man well. "If you do you'll only make things worse. You need to get back there and you need to talk to him. You have to make him understand that you've accepted his feelings and that you won't be forcing your attentions on him in the future. He knows how you feel, let him absorb that without any pressure on your part to return it."

James worked up a small smile. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"I was born this way. I know, it's not fair to guys like you."

Laughing James tried to swat Lysander upside the head, the boy dunking just in time.

"Thanks, Ly."

"You're welcome. Now can we go inside? I can't feel my toes anymore and that concerns me."

)

Opening the door with trepidation Neville squinted and blinked as he stared at the woman standing in his doorway, her pale blue eyes revealing none of her thoughts as she smiled at his gently. "Luna…what are you doing here?"

Walking forward Luna forced Neville to back up in order to avoid them crashing into each other. Closing the door behind him Luna herded him with her body back into his room, the bed showing plainly what a sleepless night he'd had. Looking around Luna took it all in and then focused her all seeing gaze on her friend. "I'll clean up here while you have a shower."

"What?"

"You haven't showered, you're hung over, and you slept in those clothes. If you're too hung over I'll help you. You haven't got anything I haven't seen before." When he just gapped at her Luna lifted an innocent eyebrow. "What? Does a Wrackspurt have you?"

Neville shook his head automatically. "What are you doing here, Luna?" He asked again, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Shower first, explanations later. Now." She hadn't been a mother for sixteen years without learning how to make others bow to her wishes and her friend was going to be no exception. And he needed a mother right now, Luna thought as she took in the pain and hopelessness swirling around him. So she'd stand in for Alice Longbottom today and hope she did the woman proud.

Finally nodding, knowing better than to try and talk sensibly with her, Neville went over to his dresser, retrieved clothes to change into, and then headed for his bathroom. Praying for the strength to deal with her and hide from her how he was feeling Neville showered and changed, coming out to find her sitting in his parlor with tea and biscuits waiting for them, his rooms a great deal cleaner than he'd left them.

"The elves were kind enough to bring it for me." Luna explained as he took a seat across from her, a towel around his neck as he hadn't bothered drying his hair. Pouring the tea Luna was glad to see they'd made chamomile like she'd asked. Neville needed all the soothing she could provide him with.

Accepting the tea she handed him automatically Neville drank without tasting it. If it was still too hot to drink he didn't even notice. Judging from the way she was looking at him Neville figured he should have waited or blown on it a little. "So what can I do for you, Luna? Finally decided to send Lorcan and Lysander here?"

"No, they seem to learn better in the unstructured learning environment Rolf and I can provide them with. They're both doing very well and send their regards by the way. They wanted to come with me to see you and were rather perturbed with me when I said no."

"Why didn't you bring them? I'm sure the others would have loved the visit." Except Lysander's favorite person was James, and James wasn't here. James was back home, with Harry and Ginny. James.

"So do you feel better after your pity party?"

"Pity party?"

Luna nodded, her tone brisk and matter-a-fact. "I know what happened, Neville. Ginny got ahold of me this morning. She swore me to secrecy, so I haven't told the boys and Rolf, in case that worries you. I dislike keeping secrets from them, but I suppose it's only fair to leave the revealing up to you and James since it is your personal business." And now Luna's gaze softened as she met Neville's shocked and pained expression. "It must have been quite a shock, to both of you. I'm sorry it didn't end well."

Neville stared at her, having no idea how to respond to her calmness. "Why aren't you freaking out too?" He finally blurted out. Then again, Luna had never been normal, Neville thought with a mixture of love and exasperation, so why should her reactions to this be any different.

Luna shrugged off his shock with ease. "I love you. I love James. If you loved each other that would make me happy since I want you both to be as happy as I am. Ginny says you don't like the idea of James being in love with you and that makes me sad for both of you. There are worse things to find out, Neville, than that someone loves you as much as he apparently does."

"And the fact that he's young enough to be my son?"

"Since when did love depend on age?" She returned. "And for that matter there are plenty of people out there who would sell their souls for a chance to be truly loved by someone with all their heart."

Neville massaged his temples, too weary to even think about the possible validity of her words. "Why do I bother?" The whole situation was too messed up for words. "For Merlin's sake, Luna, he's only a year older than the twins. How would you feel if it was one of them instead of James?"

"I don't think you're their type." Luna's gaze was thoughtful as she considered the possibility seriously, since this was a serious matter apparently. "They haven't expressed any interest in men, and neither would probably like the shy, sweet type for a romantic partner. Or at least I don't think they would. I don't think someone like you would compliment either of them very well, no offense. But if you turned out to be the one for one of them than I'd like to think I'd be grateful to know one of my sons had given their heart to someone so deserving of such a precious gift. Who would treasure him as much as I treasure you both."

"Somehow I don't think Ginny shares that sentiment."

"Is that why you're so opposed to the idea of James loving you romantically? Because of what others will think?" As someone who'd long ago stopped caring what people thought of her Luna thought that strange, but didn't say so. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially when they were so bruised and tender.

Neville stared down into his cup. "I don't love him in that way."

Luna reached out to place a hand on his knee. "Then treat him with kindness and let him heal. If it wasn't meant to be then his feelings will fade with time."

Setting the cup down on the table Neville stared off into space, not even really seeing her sitting there across from him. In his mind he could see what was to come, the pain and awkwardness, the lack of companionship and trust they'd built so recently. James had become, in many ways, the best friend he'd ever had. The idea of losing that bond was too painful for words, but how could that continue with James's feelings for him overshadowing everything else. He couldn't ask the boy to continue to spend time with him, knowing how torturous it would be for James. He should know, Neville thought sadly, he had plenty of experience with loving someone who couldn't return those feelings.

"He's not Hannah." Luna stated quietly, as though she could read his thoughts. "He's so much stronger than she will ever be. This won't break him, Neville. If anything it will only make him stronger. You're both too strong to let this break you both."

"You make it sound so easy." He finally said, turning his attention back to her with a weariness that was heart wrenching.

"I know it won't be. But you're both adults and you love each other. That love will heal the wounds you've given and will give each other. I believe that with all my heart."

"But I can't love him the way he wants me to."

Luna squeezed his knee and said nothing. He wouldn't want to hear, she thought to herself, that she hoped that would change in the future. Because if she knew James, and she did, his love would be eternal, whether they all liked it or not.

So everyone was just going to have to suck it up if James got his wish, she reasoned.

Or she'd make them.


	13. A Deal Is Struck

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

A Deal Is Struck

It was James's decision to simply Apparate himself to Hogsmeade on Sunday night, during dinner time so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. He wanted the walk and the chance to go over his rehearsed speeches one last time. In regards to his younger family members he was sticking with the story his father had given Nick to pass on to Albus and Lily. Maybe that made him a bit cowardly, but if he even hinted that he'd been interested in someone who turned him down Domi would be on him like Fang on a bone. She'd see it as an insult against their whole family and would want to retaliate. That would not end well.

So in the end he, Neville, his parents, Seth and two Scamanders knew the truth. Everyone else would remain in the dark until he tried again in a few years.

Hopefully he'd have better luck next time.

James was about three quarters of the way up the path leading to Hogwarts when a lone figure came into view, standing still in the middle of said path, waiting. James didn't have to have night vision to know who that someone was. He'd sorta been expecting it anyway.

Tucking his gloved hands into his winter coat James didn't rush or slow down, his eyes on the man waiting for him as he made his way along the path until he was standing within a couple feet of his teacher. His love. His reason. And the breaker of his heart, James added as a black afterthought.

His mood still wasn't the brightest.

Hands also tucked away in his pockets Neville knew on some level that he was cold, tired and hungry, but those menial things barely registered. All that registered, all the mattered, was the boy-man coming to a stop in front of him, the darkness keeping them both in the dark as to how the other was coping. He could only hope James was coping better than him, Neville thought as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I say something first?"

Surprised, wary, but understanding, Neville nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." Hands balling into fists in his pockets James took a deep breath and then letting it out began to speak. "I'm sorry you were hurt and troubled by what I did. I don't think what I did was wrong and I won't apologize to you or anyone else for my feelings for you. They're my feelings and I'm entitled to feel them even if you all think those feelings are cause for concern. I think you're one of the kindest, sweetest, most lovable people I've ever met and I truly love you with everything I have and am. You don't want me to feel that way and I have to accept that. I won't burden you with it, and I give you my word I'll do everything in my power to make you comfortable being around me again. I want to still help you with the D.A. and talk to you, and help you when you need helping. I don't want you to pull away from me because you think it's best because it's not. It will only make things worse. I'm not asking for you to love me the way I want you to and…I won't make you feel badly for not being able to love me if you won't make me feel bad for loving you."

After a long silence James shrugged. "That's what I wanted to say."

Neville knew this was his cue to say something, but all his planned speeches and lectures had flown out of his head. He couldn't think of anything but what James had said about him and how passionately he'd said them.

Sensing this James stepped forward and gently taking the surprised man's arm turned them so that they were facing the school. "You walk and think. We'll freeze to death out here if we don't keep moving."

Knowing the man had a point Neville started walking, James letting go of his arm as soon as he did. But the boy walked in tandem with him, side by side on the path they were on. Staring out into the night sky where the castle's light acted as a beacon home, Neville was never so aware of another human being as he was at that moment. The still darkness of night enveloped them, making it seem like they were the only two people around.

It should have made things worse, but somehow it didn't. Because Neville understood something now that he hadn't truly comprehended before.

That James had never had any intention of telling him he was the letter writer.

He had planned, Neville realized, to go through life keeping that locked away inside him, pretending not to feel it. It would have eaten at him, and James was too bright not to have realized that. But the young man walking beside him had been willing to go through that, to wear the masks and play the roles handed to him, if that was what he had to do to make the people around him happy. Not himself happy, but everyone else. And if James was willing to do that for him…how could he not be willing to do the same?

Reaching out without breaking stride Neville set a light hand on James's shoulder. "Thank you for loving me." He said quietly.

Surprised, James looked over at the other man, wishing for some light so that he could see the man's face. "You're welcome."

And now Neville knew what to say. "I want you to stay in the D.A. and in my class. I want us to remain friends." He would not hurt or insult the boy by going into a long winded speech about what they were and weren't going to do. Were and weren't going to feel. Because they both knew, Neville realized now. They knew each other too well not to know how things had to be from now on.

As he nodded his understanding James moved his left hand up and over to place on top of the hand Neville had placed on his shoulder. "Then that's what we'll do."

The rest of the walk was in silence…but that suited them both.

They still had a lot to think about.

)

The next couple of days went by well enough, with the two acting as normal as possible around each other. They didn't seek out each other's company but they didn't avoid it either. They were pretty much acting how they'd behaved before James had ever figured out that he was in love with his Herbology teacher.

Of course it wasn't easy for both of them, but James was used to it by now and Neville did have some experience in pretending things were fine when they really, really weren't. They both thought they were playing their roles well and for the most part they were. But those who knew them well picked up on some of the tension, though no one made the connection between them except for Seth. who was already in the loop.

And so it was with some surprise that James found himself being handed a tin of cookies when he met up with Lucy for their scheduled patrol after dinner Wednesday night.

"You seemed down the last couple of days and I thought they'd cheer you up."

Confused, since he'd thought she wasn't talking to him, James lifted off the lid to stare at the delicious looking chocolate chip cookies inside. He hadn't been very hungry at dinner but he always had room for his favorite treat. "Thank you." It was really nice of her, especially given the way things had gone the last time they'd been alone. Reaching in James lifted a cookie to his mouth, biting in with a gusto.

Chewing happily James smiled at her with real warmth for once. "They're great, it was really nice of you."

Lucy just shrugged off his thanks, pointing out that they should start their patrol or they'd be really late finishing up.

Agreeing James ate and walked at the same time, finishing up his third cookie and going for his forth when they caught sight of Filch coming towards them. Instinctively closing the lid of the tin James gave the grumpy old man an innocent smile as they passed.

"Damn Weasley spawn." The caretaker muttered as they passed each other. "If only the Mistress had locked them all up and thrown away the key."

"Yeah, too bad about that." James called after him, well used to hearing such sentiments from Filch. He'd seen for himself that the man had once had a picture of his twin uncles in his office, with plenty of darts sticking out of it. Or it had until he'd swiped the picture when the man had been out one evening. No way had he been about to let that picture stay there, especially since Uncle Fred's memory deserved better than that.

"Horrid old man. Someone should really see him fired." Lucy sniffed, looking after the caretaker with distain. "He can't even do magic."

James shrugged. "He's part of the institution."

The sound Lucy made indicated she thought that was beside the point, but she didn't contradiction him as they continued on their way.

Reaching down with the intention of opening the tin again James's hand stilled as a sudden thought occurred to him. It was Filch's mentioning of his beloved Mistress that had done it. He'd heard the horror stories about Dolores Umbridge from his family and one of the stories had been about her habit of putting Veritaserum in her students' drinks in order to gain information from them. She'd tried to do it to his father but his father had remembered, just in the nick of time, that smart people didn't consume things given to them by the enemy.

Which was exactly what he'd just done.

Slowly James gaze turned towards the girl walking beside him, his gaze wary as she turned her head to look at him questioningly.

"Something wrong, James?" Moving to stand in front of him Lucy reached up to place a hand on either side of James's face, concern on hers. "Are you not feeling well?"

Should he be feeling bad? James slowly shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You aren't eating any more of your cookies and you normally wolf down as many as you can get your hands on. You really should eat them now anyway, they're best when they're fresh, don't you agree?"

Okay, maybe he was just being paranoid, but James couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be an even bigger idiot than a troll if he ate one more cookie without having them thoroughly analyzed. And a smart man listened to his instincts, especially when one's genes had long been honed to sense possible danger.

"Normally I would but I ate a lot at dinner." James lied smoothly. "I'm too stuffed to eat any more. Do you want any by the way? Sorry for not asking you earlier, on top of eating them in front of you." Holding out the tin in her direction James felt his fears confirmed when she politely declined to have one.

A woman turning down chocolate? Oh yeah, the cookies were poisoned.

Doing his best to remain cool James tucked the tin under his arm and lapsed into silence, speaking only when she or someone else spoke to them during their rounds. Covertly he checked his pulse every ten minutes or so, taking comfort from its steady beat and the fact that he wasn't feeling at all ill. Spooked and uneasy, but he didn't feel sick.

Of course there were plenty of poisons that just killed you without warning.

But it probably wasn't poison, James reminded himself sternly, refusing to panic just yet. She didn't like him, therefore why would she consider him worth going to prison for? Of course no one would probably suspect her, but she couldn't marry him if he were dead either. Unless she wanted to get him out of the way so that she could go after Albus. One Potter was probably as good as the next to her, James realized in horror.

Oh but she was getting her claws into his baby bro over his dead and rotting corpse.

"So, James, what are you up to this weekend?"

Her words breaking into his thoughts James blinked and then turned her attention back to her face. "Pardon?"

"I asked what you're up to this weekend. Not disappearing again, are you?"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He answered carefully, studying her face for any tell. "You?"

"Well I thought maybe you and I could do something. Play some Wizard's Chess maybe? I know how you love the game."

And now she wrapped her fingers around his free arm, looking up at him expectantly, like she thought that unlike all the other times he'd actually be willing to spend time with her of his own, free will. Now why would she think that…oh.

A thought occurring to him James watched her closely as he spoke. "Thanks for the offer, but I was thinking of spending time with Al and Lily over the weekend. I've been so busy with my own stuff that I really haven't been spending much time with them. I promised my dad I would."

And yes, that was surprise he saw in her eyes before she hid it. Now why would she be surprised when turning down her invitations was his standard operating procedure where she was concerned? Unless she thought she'd done something to ensure her success this time.

A love potion.

It didn't fit Lucy personality, she had too much pride for something like that. But it would explain but her reaction and why he wasn't reacting to whatever she'd put in the cookies, James reasoned. He, like his father, took a potion twice yearly that acted as a temporary vaccine against love potions of any kind. His father had had to start taking them after a love potion had been slipped to him by a woman in his office who had been hoping to break up his parents and nab the Boy Who Lived. Luckily his Aunt Hermione had come by and rescued his father before anything had happened, but that hadn't stopped his mother from hitting the roof when she found out. After that his mother had made sure his dad took the counter potion biyearly and his father had in turn advised him to take it as well once he'd reached the age when the girls had begun to see him as more than a friend.

James was never so thankful for his parents' ingrained paranoia.

No more cookies for him.

)

The next morning James all but pounced on Seth when the man came down for breakfast. Grabbing the man's arm James dragged the Ravenclaw behind him as he headed for a quiet place to talk, ignoring all the people that looked at them curiously as they headed for the Great Hall. As soon as they were alone James let go of Seth's arm and pulled out the tin of cookies from his school satchel. "I need you to check these for me. I think something might have been added that shouldn't have been."

Raising an eyebrow Seth took the tin from him, opening it to peer down at the contents. "What happened to the missing cookies?"

"I ate them."

Alarming coming into Seth's eye the Ravenclaw reached out to grab James's arm, worry written all over his face. "What do you think was added to them? What are your symptoms? When did you eat the cookies and how many of them?"

"I ate three of them last night after dinner before I realized it probably wasn't a good idea to eat anything given to me by Lucy. I've got no symptoms which is one of the reasons why I'm leaning towards a love potion."

"A love potion? You think The Harpy gave you a love potion?" Brows furrowing together when James nodded Seth considered the possibility. He'd studied the Harpy extensively over the years, ever since she'd started to show an interest in James. She had a great deal of pride and confidence in herself, not the type to rely on a love potion or any potion to get her way. She had too much pride to take the easy way out. But James had been rejecting her for a long time…it was possible that she'd finally accepted that James would never want her and had decided to play dirty. Well that and he always believed the worst of The Harpy since that just saved him time and mental energy.

"I'll have the results for you by lunch time. If she's added anything to the cookies I'll let you know."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Seth just smiled, glad to be of use to him. "If it is just a love potion are you going to confront her?" If there was something in the cookies Seth was leaning towards it not being of the lethal sort. The Harpy wouldn't have let him walk off with the evidence of her crime otherwise. Unless she'd divided the potion between the cookies so that James would only feel the effects after eating all of them. But why risk him sharing the cookies and not consuming them all himself?

"Haven't decided yet." James answered with a shrug. "I'll come to that bridge when I get to it I guess."

By the time lunch was served the results were in and the findings undeniable.

Lucy had tried to slip him love potion laced chocolate chip cookies.

Like he hadn't had enough to worry about already.


	14. More To Deal With

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

More To Deal With

After some discussion James and Seth decided not to confront Lucy about the love potion cookies. After the test results were in James had returned the empty cookie tin to the Hufflepuff, making sure to mention how good they'd been and how much he'd appreciated the gesture. He'd hoped to guilt her into confessing, but James wasn't surprised when she didn't. She was made of tougher stuff than that. James was also not allowed to eat or drink anything without being a hundred percent sure she hadn't gotten ahold of it first somehow. Seth had been very clear about that and James had had to swear an oath on his mother's life before Seth settled down.

Since they knew that she knew she had failed, both men hoped Lucy would accept her loss and move on with good grace.

No such luck.

Lucy had always been persistent, but now she was really stepping up her game. In the two weeks that followed James completely forgot to be awkward and careful around Neville because he was too busy trying to avoid his new shadow. She was always around to walk with him, talk to him, and Lucy was actually trying to be physically affectionate in public which was completely unlike her. She'd always respected his personal space, but now it seemed to be her goal to take his hand or arm, knowing him too much of a gentleman to push her away. And that she wasn't the type for public displays of affection made it that much stranger.

Something had to be done.

)

Sitting side by side outside, their feet hanging over the low wall, Seth and James talked the situation over. Seth wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine and put something in her food. A rather nasty something, if it were up to the Ravenclaw.

With regret James had to talk him out of that.

The two were so deep in discussion as to how to get Lucy off James's tail that they completely missed the sound of someone covertly coming up behind them. They both almost did headers into the nearest snow bank when the girl shoved her head between both of theirs and yelled, "BOO!"

"What the…dammit, Lisabeth, are you trying to give us a bloody heart attack?" James asked as the girl pushed them apart so that she could take a seat between them.

Lisabeth Murphy was a sixth year Gryffindor who played Beater alongside James on their house team. She had short black hair, brown eyes, and a boyish build. She was sarcastic, abrasive, but a damn good friend.

Grinning, Lisabeth just shrugged off their negative reactions to her intrusion. "Your own faults for not seeing me coming. And the answer to your problem is simple, James, FYI."

It took a moment but James clicked in to the fact that the imp had been eavesdropping before she'd scared the heck out of them. "You know some way for me to get rid of Lucy without transfiguring her into a mouse and setting Mrs. Norris on her?"

Lisabeth's face was pretty when she laughed. "Okay, if you're willing to do that, I'm not going to tell you my alternative. Go with that."

Surprised, Seth gave her his full attention. "You don't like her either? Wait, what am I saying, of course you don't. You don't like most people."

"True, but I particular dislike frauds like her. She's trying to use your family and friends to help her land you and they're letting her because they think she genuinely wants you. But she doesn't, she just doesn't give off that vibe around you. The 'this is true love, worth the trouble' vibe. It wasn't so obvious before, but she's starting to crack around the edges if you're paying attention, which I am. She either wants you because you're a Potter or because you're the best catch in her year. Either way she's a girl with an agenda."

Agreeing with his housemate James gave her a questioning look, knowing her mind to be as devious as any Weasley's. "So what's your alternative to turning her into a mouse?"

"Get a girlfriend. No one will help her if they think you're taken. That and she'll look like a complete bitch if she still chases after you."

His face thoughtful Seth had to give credit where it was due. "She has a point, Mate."

James knew they both had a point, but there was one major problem with the idea. The girlfriend part. There was only one person he was interested in dating and that person was not only not a girl, but Lucy would not see their Herbology teacher as a threat to her plans. Not even if they made out in front of her. Which was also something Neville wouldn't be willing to do, James mentally added with a small, wistful smile.

Well aware of the plan's problem Seth offered up an opinion on the dilemma James was facing. "You should do it, James. Nothing serious, just a girl you know who'd be willing to go out with you for a bit. It might even make you know who a little jealous. It could be a win win situation if you play it right."

"There's someone you like? Is that why you've been out of sorts lately? I thought it was just Lucy getting to you." A gleam coming into her eye Lisabeth elbowed James in the side. "Well? Who is she then?"

"None of your nevermind." Not that Lisabeth couldn't keep a secret, but James was fairly certain that Neville would prefer people not knowing about his feelings. "No offense, but the person…would prefer to remain anonymous."

"Hey, why don't you do it!"

Unsure what Seth meant James leaned forward to see his friend better. "What?"

"Why doesn't Lisabeth pose as your girlfriend. Everyone knows you're friends, she's single, and since The Harpy isn't completely stupid she'll know that Lisabeth isn't the type to be run off or pushed around. If she's half as smart as she thinks she is The Harpy will have to back down."

"And I would do that why?" Lisabeth wanted to know. Not that she didn't like James, because she did, but he was definitely not her type. And why would any girl with an ounce of self esteem want to pose as someone's girlfriend?

"Because if you don't I'll start stalking you?" Seth offered, half serious.

"You do and I'll beat the living shit out of you."

Which she could do, they all knew it. Lisabeth was not someone you wanted to get into a fight with. Her father was a well respected Auror and she intended to follow in his footsteps when she left Hogwarts. She was already feared by the Slytherins destined to become her prey someday. And justifiably so.

Amused, James decided that maybe Lisabeth posing as his girlfriend could work, with a few conditions and bribery. At least with her he wouldn't have to worry about her falling for him. She'd sooner fall for a Slytherin. She liked the dark, misunderstood types. "Would you do it for my autographed photo of Colin Crestdown?" James asked, knowing where to aim.

Lisabeth blinked, a considering look coming over her face as she actually considered the offer. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well in that case…"

)

Working away in the greenhouse Neville wasn't aware that he had company until the sound of someone clearing their throat had him looking up, his smile of greeting slipping just a little as he saw who his visitor was. "James, hello." Automatically taking off the gloves he'd been wearing to protect his hands from the thorns Neville turned to set them aside, taking that moment to get ahold of himself before turning around to give the boy his complete attention. "What brings you here? You should be out enjoying your weekend."

"I needed to talk to you about something. But if this is a bad time I can come back. It's not urgent."

"No, it's fine. It was time for a break anyway. Can I get you something to drink? I'm going for water but I'd imagine you'd want something hot, having been outside in this weather." And he was perilously close to rambling, Neville thought with an inner wince, lecture himself as he walked over to retrieve the bottle of water he'd set on his table. When James politely told him he wasn't thirsty Neville nodded and than pointed his wand at the bottle, returning it to its former icy coldness. His throat already felt unbearably dry.

"I don't know if you've noticed," James began, "but Lucy has stepped up her pursuit of me quite a bit recently."

"I've noticed." And had been torn between hoping the girl would be successful and hoping that she'd give up and leave James alone. He'd always liked the girl, but recently her behavior around James felt very…wrong to him.

"Well that's why I'm here. My friend, Lisabeth Murphy, has come up with a way to maybe get Lucy off my back. Lisabeth thinks that if Lucy thinks I'm seeing someone than Lucy will have to leave me alone. Lisabeth has agreed to step in and pretend to be my girlfriend…well, it's more like I bribed her into it but that's really not the issue or point. Anyway, I just wanted you to know…well to know that it is all just a façade and that we aren't really going out or anything." Shoving his hands in his pockets James waited while Neville mulled over what he'd just said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to actually date someone instead of just pretending to."

Not that James hadn't expected exactly that answer, but it still hurt to hear it. And doing his best to hide that hurt James forced his voice to remain calm and even. "It would be wrong of me to lead some girl on that way. When it wouldn't go anywhere."

"But maybe it could go somewhere." Neville returned, knowing instinctively he was hurting James with his words but unable not to say them. To encourage the boy to move on so that they could be okay with each other again.

"No." James's voice was resolute. "It wouldn't."

Reaching out Neville forced his hand to drop away before it landed. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt for you to try and find someone else, James. If you refuse to look then you might miss out on someone who would be even better for you than me. I want you to be happy, and you won't be if you insist on closing yourself off from the potential to be happy."

"The way you've done?" James fired back, knowing he was returning the hurt but feeling it was just as necessary. "You've closed yourself off to the possibility of being happy with me because of what happened with Aunt Hannah and the fact that I'm younger and male."

Flinching at the direct hit Neville took the blow and did his best not to return it. "That's different. I'm an old man, James, I'm past my prime. You're barely an adult, you haven't even left school yet. There's a whole big world out there for you to discover."

"First of all, you are not past your prime, you're in your prime. Secondly, I'm going to be eighteen soon, and what does experience have to do with anything? You never dated anyone other than Hannah and you still married her. And yes, that blew up in your face, but that was because I wasn't around to steal you from her. I am now though and if you'd just let me I'd make you forget her. Because even if I dated a hundred girls…I'm never going to forget how I feel about you."

"Dammit, James." Furious with the both of them Neville wanted to beat some sense into the boy's head. "Do you realize you're wrecking your life, thinking like that? It would never work, James, you're naïve if you think otherwise. Even if I returned your feelings it would still be doomed before it started. You scoff at the age difference but can you honestly see yourself with me in twenty years? You'd be my age and what would I be? Almost sixty. You'd spend your so called prime years looking after an old man old enough to be your father. And I would always be old enough to be your father, James, even after you had matured."

"I know that." James protested, his next words cut off by the heat of Neville's glare.

"You only think you do. You're tough, James, but do you really think you have what it takes to be labeled an old man's boy toy? To watch your friends marry and have children while you have neither. To be stared at like we're a sideshow every time we walk down a street together. To be the odd couple out at every family gathering with your nieces and nephews being made fun of at school because of who their uncle is. Living with the knowledge that we're an embarrassment to the ones we love the most and that our relationship is a burden to them. You think you're mature enough to handle that, James? Really? Honestly? Because I sure as hell know I'm not."

James breath came out in hard pants as he tried to control his reaction to Neville words. "How dare you suggest even for a minute that I don't understand? That I'm so blind I can't see the way my parents look at me now. The way Seth reacts when he sees me looking at you. I know what people would think, I know it would be hard and painful and that I'd be hurt by people I care about because they wouldn't understand how I could love you. I know, okay? I know. But I was raised to believe that love was worth making sacrifices. That it was worth fighting for. And maybe I'd fail, but at least I wouldn't spend the rest of my life wondering the what ifs."

Neville stared at him for several moments and then sighed, feeling a hundred years old. What was he supposed to say that? To that youth and optimism. To a boy man who had yet to learn what it was when the world was not your oyster.

"I know what it is to believe love can conquer everything, James. And I know what it is to learn that it can't. There are few discoveries in this world more painful than that and I would spare you it if I can."

Walking over to close the space between them James's eyes looked deeply into Neville's. "It's not your job to protect me."

"Yes, it is." Reaching out again Neville set a hand on James's cheek this time, fingers automatically stroking the smooth skin there as he returned James's searching gaze. "I'll always want what's best for you. To stand between you and anyone or anything that would harm you. I always will."

Placing a hand over Neville's James nuzzled cheek against the heavily calloused palm, ignoring the conflicted look the gesture put in Neville's eyes. "And I'll always want what's best for you too. And if I thought that was leaving you to spend the rest of your life alone I would, but it's not."

"I know that. But right now that's what's best for me, and I need you to respect that."

Removing his hand James let Neville withdraw his hand. "There are few people I respect more. But I'm not dating anyone to make you feel better."

"Fair enough. But Lisabeth Murphy is a lovely girl."

James worked up a smile. "You say that only because she'd never taken a Beater stick to your head. You wouldn't think she was so lovely then."

Neville worked up a smile in return. "Well you Potters have always liked girls with spirit."

James couldn't argue with that.

)

After James left him Neville turned back to his work, giving up after ten minutes of staring dumbly into space. The last thing he needed was the Devil's Snare getting ahold of him because he couldn't focus on what was going on around him. Putting everything away Neville locked up after himself, heading out into the cold weather that was a shock after the warmth of the greenhouse.

Turning his head at the sound of footsteps Neville spotted Seth Kelsey, the boy acknowledging his presence with a nod before turning to leave. Remembering something James had said Neville found himself calling the boy over before he thought better of it.

Trudging over Seth met his teacher's gaze squarely, noting that the man didn't look much better than James had when he'd left earlier. He'd been waiting outside the greenhouse for him but James had asked him to give him some alone time when he'd come out. He'd let his friend leave and then had opted to wait outside to get a look at the man who'd caused his James such turmoil. It made him like his Herbology teacher a little more, knowing that the man was suffering too.

Rather than beat around the bush Neville got straight to the point. "I'd appreciate it if you'd encourage him to find someone else."

Seth cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Seeing as you've been friends with a Potter over half your life, you should know that that's easier said than done."

"You can't think I'm right for him."

Seth simply shrugged. "Why should you care what I or anyone else thinks? It's what you two think that's important. If it's real…people will see that. His family will see that too." And since that was a major problem Seth saw no reason not to point out something very important to the other man. "If the situations were reversed…would you deny James's father happiness with your son if they loved each other?"

"But I don't love James that way." Neville responded weakly, his mind whirling at the very thought, the idea of it.

"But could you, if you let yourself?" Seth returned, a knowing look in his eyes. "I'd think about that too, Professor, if I were you."

And with a cocky little wave Seth left his Herbology teacher to his thoughts.

His work was done.

For the time being anyway.


	15. Up Close and Personal

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all the characters in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that someone has lawyers. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Up Close and Personal

James had thought that having Lisabeth pose as his girlfriend would at least solve his Lucy problems. Boy had he ever been wrong. If he'd thought things were bad before, then they had entered the realm of catastrophic by Friday night.

Lucy had stopped chasing him openly, which should have been a good thing. But no, instead of chasing him, she was going after Lisabeth like a Malfoy out for a Potter blood. Not that they could prove it was the Hufflepuff, she was far too good for that, but the trio knew who to blame for everything that occurred to Lisabeth that week.

The week following their hook up saw Lisabeth's shampoo mixed with something that made her hair burn and fall out. She was also 'accidentally' bumped down a flight of stairs, had her homework go missing, and rumors had begun to circulate about her and what she was willing to do to have nabbed James despite her only pretty looks. That Domi didn't think she was good enough for her cousin was just icing on the poor girl's cake.

And those were only the things she'd admitted to him, James thought wearily, pretty sure that she was hiding what she could so that he wouldn't try and dump her for her own good.

According to Lisabeth, it was personal now.

Nothing he said would get rid of her; he was stuck with Lisabeth until she was good and ready to be dumped apparently. And that wouldn't be until she thought she'd gotten the best of Lucy, which, knowing Lucy, was never likely to happen.

How did he get himself into these sorts of messes?

Doing his best to put those thoughts aside James showed up for a D.A. meeting that had had to be moved to the Friday so that Neville could attend a teacher's meeting. He was not in the mood to be around anyone, but he hadn't been about to let Neville down by not showing up. He wanted the man to think of him as dependable and trustworthy after all. Lisabeth hadn't liked the idea, she wasn't part of the D.A. and Lucy was, but he'd pointed out that she'd look insecure and possessive if she abandoned her own plans to stand guard over him. Since Lisabeth had nothing but distain for clingy girls she'd grudgingly agreed to stay away. He wasn't allowed to talk to the Hufflepuff without Seth's supervision though. Lisabeth had been very detailed as to what would happen to him if he disobeyed her.

Women.

So not only did he have to help the students, but he had to avoid Lucy like the plague while pretending he wasn't always aware of exactly where Neville was in the room at all times.

He was going to give himself ulcers if he wasn't careful.

Correcting a student's wand work James smiled when the kid got it right the second time. At least this was something he could do right. Patting the boy on the shoulder James continued to wander, keeping his usual smile on his face as he kept numerous students between him and Lucy at all times.

)

Of course people noticed, Neville especially. He couldn't seem to stop watching over James now. He was aware of the young man on a level that was…disturbing. He couldn't seem to help himself. Whether he wanted to or not, he was reacting as anyone would when they were in the room with someone they knew found them appealing. He fidgeted, snuck glances, and wondered how he looked in James's eyes today.

How could he have known James all his life and yet still find so many things about the boy he'd never noticed before. Suddenly he was noticing the way James walked, so smooth and almost predatorily around the room. He was a young man completely at ease with his body, moving it without having to think about it as he evaded collision or changed direction seamlessly. Had he noticed what a toucher James was before? The boy nearly always made physical contact with the people he spoke to, setting a hand on their shoulder or ruffling their hair, becoming a part of that person's personal world in their moments together. And they reacted to James with the same warmth and connection, regardless of age or sex. They just knew instinctively that for that moment they had James to themselves, that he was taking the time to hear what they really had to say. It was a heady thing, Neville knew, to have someone pay you that kind of attention. It was one of James's most attractive qualities.

And how could someone so…well not perfect, because no one was, but how could someone so attractive, inside and out, be interested in him?

What would someone so young, so handsome, so…vital want with a tired old man like him?

James had said that he was cute, kind and lovable. Neville had never thought of himself as cute and he supposed he was as kind as the next person, but lovable? How was he remotely lovable?

He'd always felt he'd fallen short in that area.

Which was probably why he couldn't seem to stop thinking about James these days, Neville thought to himself as he absently called out instructions to the students. The idea that James found him to be lovable was…almost seductive really. He'd always felt he had to earn the love of others before. Not that his grandmother hadn't loved him, she had, but he's spent most of his childhood and teen years feeling like an embarrassment to her. Like he needed to work to be deserving of any affection she might throw his way. Looking back he could see that losing his parents the way they had had wounded her, made her close off her emotions in order to get through the pain so that she could go on to raise him herself. But that was hindsight, which was always a bitch. And then with Hannah…well she hadn't loved him enough to fight for their marriage, now had she? How could he have been lovable to her if she'd cut herself off from him so easily? If he'd ever had her at all.

There were others who loved him of course, Ginny, Luna, Harry, other students who he'd fought beside at the Battle of Hogwarts and against Umbridge. Nothing drew people together quite like a common enemy and a need to survive. Had they not had common enemies, a common cause, would they be friends though? Would he have become a part of their group or remained on the fringes, that quiet friend on the edge of the group who was there but could drift off without much notice? He often wondered that.

And now here was James, Neville thought, his eyes seeking out the boy automatically. James said he loved him, and Neville believed the young man meant it. As much as he might wish otherwise for James's sake, Neville couldn't deny that the man had spoken only the truth when he'd proclaimed his feelings. James offered these feelings without condition or strings, giving them to him without prompting or personal gain, without rhyme or reason really.

And if he was honest with himself, Neville knew that he wanted to accept that love, to hold it tight and never let it go. To be loved like that was what everyone dreamed about. What they searched their lives for.

That he shouldn't want this particular love was almost as painful as the knowledge that it was his for the taking.

But only if he was willing to risk what happiness he had left to have it.

Which would be the height of stupidity, or so he told himself.

)

Seth was the observer to all that was going on under the surface that night, doing his best to watch over James, Longbottom and The Harpy with rapt attention. It was like watching a play to him, and whether they liked it or not he was going to do his best to direct them. And being a smart man, he wanted Lucy out and Herbology teacher in. He just hadn't quite figured out how to do that yet. And being a Ravenclaw, nothing annoyed him more than being unable to solve a problem. Especially when he needed the answer to said problem in order to protect James and insure his friend's happiness.

So no one in charge of the D.A. meeting was really enjoying the lesson, and they were all somewhat grateful when the clock struck the hour, indicating that it was time for the latest meeting to come to an end.

Seth set about scooting everyone out, seeing a chance to provide James with some alone time with the professor. The Harpy stormed out as soon as the meeting ended, which made things easier for him. She was obviously pissed off at James, and she was doing a crappy job of hiding it. Hence the fact that they were pretty sure she was the one going after Lisabeth. She had to be letting that anger loose somehow.

When the door closed on the last person James walked over to the nearest floor pillow and turning around fell backward like a downed tree, flopping onto it with a groan.

Having been about to beat a hasty retreat so that he wasn't alone with James Neville whirled around and was down on his knees beside James in a flash. Leaning over the boy with worry on his face, Neville's eyes widened when James's eyes focused on him, the look in them taking his breath away.

"James." The boy's eyes were dark and seductive, filled with heat and passion directed all at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry." James closed his eyes obediently. "Better?"

"Very funny." Sitting beside the boy Neville resisted the urge to stroke the boy's head, something he would have done without thinking only a month ago. "Long day?" He asked instead, thinking that even though he couldn't provide comfort, at least he could listen.

Groaning James opened his eyes but looked up at the ceiling, silently imploring as to why nothing seemed to be going his way anymore. Sighing when no answer came, James started talking about his week, including his suspicions that Lucy was behind Lisabeth's recent and bizarre troubles. Looking over, James could see that Neville was skeptical about that, but James didn't take offense. You had to be stalked by Lucy before you understood how truly evil she was.

"You get along with your other stalker." Neville pointed out after James said as much to him.

"True, but Seth's brand of stalking and Lucy's are very different." And trying to look on the bright side, since the situation could use it, James worked up a smile for his love. "But on the A side, this whole situation has really opened my eyes. I am so lucky I turned out to be gay."

Neville gapped at him.

"I'm serious. Before all this, I liked girls well enough. I even dated them the way you do when you're fourteen, fifteen. But now that I'm sort of going out with one for real, oh dear Merlin, I am so glad I don't have to date them for real later. They're like a whole other species, and they never say what they mean, and everything you say is always wrong! We men say what we mean, and if we do something wrong we just smack each other, which is way better than having your hide verbally stripped off you in public!"

"James." There was a world of amused affection in Neville's voice.

"I'm not joking." James argued as he forced himself to sit up, running a hand through his already tousled hair before getting to his feet, holding out his hands to help Neville do the same. "Falling for you, instead of some girl, was the best thing that could have happen to me."

Taking them automatically Neville found himself pulled to his feet in one smooth motion, ending up chest to chest, eye to eye with the other man. "I told you to stop looking at me that way, James." He sighed, putting his hands out and against James's chest to ensure space between them. "Please."

"Sorry. Your rumpled professor look really does it for me."

"My rumpled professor look?" Neville repeated, his cheeks pinking up.

"Yeah. And speaking of which, when was the last time you went to have your eyes checked? You've been squinting a lot lately, I've noticed."

Neville smiled ruefully, knowing James had a point but preferring to remain in denial about it. "So I need glasses to complete my rumpled professor look?" He asked, trying to turn it into a joke.

James wiggled his eyebrows. "No, that would be upgrading it to your sexy rumpled professor look."

Neville's face went as red as a tomato.

James laughed delightedly. "I love that you blush so easily. That I can make you blush so easily." And feeling his control slip in the face of such adorable cuteness, James figured he better beat a hasty retreat before he said or did something that would send his professor running for the Forbidden Forest. But his control did slip for just a moment, so that he leaned forward to place a quick, fleeting kiss just beside the corner of the other man's lips. "Good night, Professor." He whispered, enjoying the reaction that inspired. He was getting to the man, whether his teacher wanted to acknowledge it or not. It gave him hope.

"Stop trying to seduce me, James." Neville ordered, doing his best to hide his reaction, which was as shocking to him as that brief brush of James's lips on his cheek, so close to his lips. For a moment he'd thought James was going to kiss him. For a moment he'd wanted him to.

In the process of leaving, knowing he'd worn out his welcome, James turned his head to look back, a grin on his face. "Now that's where you're wrong, Professor." He answered, walking backwards so that their eye contact remained. "I haven't even begun to try."

And realizing that the boy was serious Neville's stomach clenched with a mixture of fear and anticipation. If this was James just being flirty…then how was he going to be able to handle it if the boy ever seriously put effort into seducing him?

Oh damn, they were both in so much trouble.

)

Strolling back in the direction of his house, James wasn't surprised to spot Seth waiting for him, the Ravenclaw straightening up from the wall to walk over and meet him half way.

"You look pleased with yourself." Seth noted, pleased that James was pleased.

"I am pleased with myself." James acknowledged, feeling a great deal better than he had before the meeting. "I could be more pleased, but it wouldn't have lasted long. I left on a high note for once."

"Hmmm." Giving James a considering look Seth opted not to ask. James was his definition of perfection, and picturing him with their Herbology professor just distorted James's perfection in his mind. Professor Longbottom was cute, he'd give the man that, but James was gorgeous and had always deserved someone equally gorgeous in Seth's mind. But if what James wanted was the adorably cute professor, then that was exactly what James would get.

"So why did you wait for me?" James asked as he slugged an arm over Seth's shoulder, the two heading off towards the stairs. "Did The Harpy bother you on the way out?"

"Naw, she knows better than to tangle with me. She can't compete with my superior intellect and it drives her nuts. Not that I haven't started to think she is nuts, mind you." And he was only half joking. The Harpy really was on the edge about something. The way she'd been behaving recently, so very out of character. Not that she hadn't always been a harpy bitch, but she'd always hidden it so well from everyone else, Seth mused worriedly. She wasn't hiding it so well anymore, and others were beginning to notice. He'd preferred her when she'd been a controlled harpy because then he'd always known what to expect from her. The unknown could be far too dangerous.

"You're worried about something. What?"

Seth shrugged it off, not wanting to spoil James's mood. Well that and James just considered Lucy an extreme annoyance. His friend didn't worry about the girl as much as he thought James should.

Perceptive, James gave Seth a knowing look. "You're worrying about Lucy, aren't you? What she might do to Lisabeth."

Actually no, he wasn't really that worried about Lisabeth. She could take care of herself. Lisabeth could get as down and dirty as any Slytherin he'd ever met. It was James who would play fair, both because Lucy was a girl and because he'd been taught to always act honorably. Seth was fairly certain Lucy would play about as fair as Lisabeth would. That's what worried him.

"You're such a worrywart." Shaking his head James reached up to ruffle Seth's hair. "Quit worrying so much. You'll age prematurely."

"Heaven forbid." Doing his best to hide his worry, Seth smiled at his friend. "So ready for Easter? You're going home too, right?"

"I am. I'm not sure how it's going to go though." Sighing, James's good mood faded away as he anticipated the awkwardness of the coming holiday. He knew his parents would pretend, as he would, that everything was as it had always been. The problem with that was that his siblings weren't dumb, and they were usually pretty perceptive too. They'd pick up on the undercurrents and want to know what was going on, getting really pissed off when they were left in the dark against their will.

Yeah…Easter was going to be interesting.

"Well we can spend part of it together, if the family gets to be too much." Seth offered.

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'll be taking you up on that."


	16. Going To Pay

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Going To Pay

Things came to a head the day Lisabeth found out that Lucy was spreading nasty rumors about her father. It was one thing for the bitch to make up things about her, but bashing her dad was an offense punishable by death in Lisabeth's books. So as soon as the Gryffindor heard that rumors were circulating that she was dating James and providing him with 'certain favors' so that her incompetent father could keep his Auror job, Lisabeth saw a red the likes of which she'd never imagined existed before.

And she was not the forgive and forget sort, even if the other girl was willing to apologize

As someone who intended to hunt down dark wizards and witches for a living, Lisabeth was more than capable of finding her prey, especially when the prey was too stupid to realize just who she was messing with, Lisabeth thought vindictively. It was a simple matter to get the girl's class schedule from Seth, the Ravenclaw was happy to do it. Being smarter than Lucy, Seth was intelligent enough to figure out what was in store for his mortal enemy once he found out what had Lisabeth so pissed off.

Which was why Seth was willing to skip his next class to come with Lisabeth. He wouldn't miss this epic a cat fight for anything. Well almost anything, he amended silently. He'd miss it for a chance to see James naked.

The two were waiting for Lucy as she headed from her last class to her next one, the class Seth was skipping as it happened. Seth had a feeling Lucy wouldn't be able to show up either, once Lisabeth was done with her.

As soon as she spotted Lucy Lisabeth stalked over towards the Hufflepuff with blood in her eyes. Her hands were fisted at her sides, and only her desire to chew the girl to pieces before she pummeled her kept the Gryffindor from smashing the girl's face in right then and there.

"All right, you Hufflepuff Ho, I've had enough." Getting right up in Lucy's face Lisabeth was all but spitting in her fury. "It's one thing for you to mess with me, and an entirely other thing for you to mess with my dad. Nobody, but nobody messes with a member of my family. And if it weren't for the fact that I'd end up in Azkaban for it I'd bury you alive, under the ground like the filthy, ugly badger that you are."

"How dare you-."

"Oh I damn well dare all right." Lisabeth snarled back. "Everyone here knows you've been panting after James since you hit puberty and that you're royally pissed that he's mine. I'd tell you to get over it, but he'd been telling you to get over it for years and you still haven't got it through your brainless cranium. Get it through your thick skull that he is NEVER going to want you, even if he wasn't dating me. He'd have to suffer serious head trauma before that would ever happen. The sort of head trauma that classifies someone suffering from it as a living vegetable! So stop the damn rumors and your silly, juvenile pranks, or I am going to mess you up so badly that we'll have all graduated by the time you get out of St. Mungo's."

Cheeks red with embarrassment and fury Lucy lashed out without thinking it through. Raising her hand Lucy tried to slap the other girl, the Gryffindor catching her wrist before the blow could land.

"I was hoping you'd be that stupid." And with a gleam in her eye Lisabeth took advantage of the fact that she was left handed and plowed her fist into the Hufflepuff's shocked face.

Stumbling back from the blow Lucy's book bag hit the floor with a thud as she reeled from the unexpected punch. She'd never been hit in her life. But she could take a punch as it turned out, and remained on her feet. And there was blood in Lucy's eyes now too as she charged.

And so the cat fight was on.

While everyone crowded around and cheered, the girls went at each other with much cursing and name calling. Everyone knew Lisabeth would come out on top, but they were somewhat impressed with the way Lucy seemed to slither and slide herself under and around Lisabeth's blows. Lucy definitely fought like a girl, but a dangerous one. She even managed to draw some blood, which no one had expected. It was those nails of hers, everyone agreed. Like a cat's.

They were definitely seeing a new side of Lucy; that was for sure. The girl's language and behavior was as crass and violent as Lisabeth. The girl they'd all seen as cool and ladylike was showing herself to be anything but. What Lisabeth had accused the Hufflepuff of doing rang in all their ears as well. It made them think about the fact that the rumors had only started after the Gryffindor girl had started dating James Potter. And those girls in the Gryffindor house whispered to others about some of the strange things that had been happing to Lisabeth recently too. Many putting two and two together they stared at the Head Girl and began to wonder if James didn't have a valid reason for avoiding her like the plague.

)

Arriving on the scene James elbowing and talked his way through the crowd, rolling his brown eyes expressively when he got close enough to see them rolling around on the ground like a couple of toddlers fighting over a toy. Sighing, James started forward, assuming correctly that he was the only one brave enough to try and break the two up.

For his troubles he got his cheek ripped open thanks to Lucy's nails, which accidentally raked across his right cheek instead of Lisabeth's.

Cursing under his breath as he backed up James drew his wand and pointing it first at Lucy, than at Lisabeth. Using Petrificus Totalus, James froze both of them, which was what he probably should have done in the first place. But that was hindsight.

Sensing Seth behind him James pointed to Lisabeth. "Drag her to one end of the room, okay? I'll drag Lucy to the other and then we'll undo the body binding spells."

"You know they'll just go at each other as soon as they're free. And they'll both be out for your blood too, mate."

James didn't doubt it for a minute. But the longer they were bespelled the bigger his punishment would be when they got ahold of him later. And he was pissed off at them now too. He couldn't yell at them properly until they could show some facial expression.

"Fine. You're right, Lisabeth would get away from you way too easily." Turning his head James winked at Seth before turning his attention to Domi. "You willing to take her on, Cous?"

"Since your stalker is too girlie I guess I have to." Walking over with plenty of hip swinging Domi stood over the Gryffindor's body with a considering look in her eye. Putting her hands on her hips Domi looked over at the nearby boys milling around. "Would some of you please move her for me? I'll take it from there."

The sex appeal of Domi outweighed their fear of Lisabeth. The men practically stampeded each other in their haste to help her.

Soon Lisabeth was on one side and Lucy was on the other, the cousins raising their wands to undo the spells while everyone watched with bated breath.

Both girls were on their feet in a flash, more than ready to take out anyone who got in their way.

"Don't even think about it." James warned, standing firm in front of Lucy, trusting Domi and Seth to at least warn him if Lisabeth tried to come at him from behind. "You're embarrassing yourself, Lucy. Do you really want to entertain everyone here with another cat fight?"

"She made a fool of me!"

"No, you made a fool of yourself." James returned coldly. "And while this whole thing is juvenile as hell, that doesn't change the fact that you had this coming. Did you really think you could go after her the way you have and she'd just take it? Lisabeth doesn't take crap from anyone. And unless you want her to turn your face into an abstract painting, you're going to want to behave, now. I mean it."

Looking all around her, at how the people who were listening and watching every move they made form future retelling. And truly realizing what a fool she was making of herself Lucy cursed the day James Potter had ever been born. He really did ruin everything for her. Her reputation was permanently battered, and Lucy could only imagine what her parents would say when they heard about this. What they and everyone who knew them would think. They would all pay, Lucy thought fiercely, her expression hardening into a mask that revealed none of her inner fury. They would pay dearly.

"I'm going to the Medical Wing." She said stiffly, once she was sure her voice would remain firm and cool. She hurt all over and it was all she could do not to cry like a girl. Only her pride kept her standing tall. "She probably needs to go too. I'll call a truce if she will."

"You go on ahead." Lisabeth called out from across the room, her voice taunting. "I don't need Pomfrey."

Turning on her heels Lucy was about to head towards the Medical Wing when she caught sight of Professor Longbottom walking towards them with Penny Wingding at his side. The girl was in her house and the biggest tattletale Lucy had ever met. Obviously the girl had run off to get a teacher, which made her just one more person who was going to be very sorry before the year was out.

Watching the teacher's eyes narrow dangerously Lucy was opening her mouth to defend and explain herself when the professor walked right by her like she wasn't even there. Like she wasn't worth his notice despite her injuries.

Everyone now watched as the Herbology teacher headed straight for James, the man's concern written all over his face.

Ignoring their audience Neville had eyes for James only, his heart beating hard against his chest as he took in the sight of James's bleeding face, the blood dripping down to stain the white shirt the boy wore under his robes. James was bleeding. James was hurt. Whoever had hurt him was going to pay.

"James." Neville said softly, lifting one had to cup James's uninjured cheek and the other against James's neck, just under the scratches so that he could tip the boy's head for a better view of the damage. "Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing." James assured him. "Just what I deserve really, for being stupid enough to get involved in a cat fight."

Correctly assuming who the cat fight had been between Neville turned and gave Lucy a look that would have had a lesser person backing away in fear. Miss. Amandes had long nails and Miss. Murphy didn't. Therefore, there was no doubt who to blame.

Coming up to stand beside James Seth had no problem fanning the flames. "Lucy threw the first punch too."

"Twenty five points from Hufflepuff. You're Head Girl, you're supposed to be setting an example for the others." Neville voice lashed out like a whip, the students around them finally seeing a hint of the man who'd taken down Death Eaters in his youth. None of them had ever seen the Herbology teacher angry before, and many of them were thinking they'd be quite happy never to see him like this again. They were certainly glad they weren't Lucy.

Nodding stiffly Lucy hurried off then, too humiliated and embarrassed to take anymore. She couldn't get away fast enough.

Turning his attention back to James Neville's voice broke no argument. "You're going to the Medical Wing too, James."

James opened his mouth to protest and then wisely closed it, nodding his head instead.

)

Arriving at the Medical Wing Madam Pomfrey came over to take care of James's cheek and the scratches and black eye Lisabeth had been given. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, which was probably a good thing. Through it all Neville hovered protectively beside James, pleasing Seth and sparking Lisabeth's curiosity.

Standing off to the side while James and Neville talked to each other Lisabeth turned her attention to Seth. He did know everything there was to know about James after all. "When did those two get so close?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets Seth shrugged. "They've always been close."

"Hmm." Cocking her head to the side thoughtfully Lisabeth watched the two in question for a moment and then looked back at Seth. "I always noticed they were friendly, but their vibe's changed somehow. I can't put my finger on it. Either way, they look sort of…cute together. Which I feel really weird for saying." She added with a funny look on her face.

"You're not alone on both counts."

Lisabeth smirked at the Ravenclaw. "No offense, Kelsey, but you agreeing with me about anything is never really a comfort."

"I feel the same way." Seth shot back with a chuckle, taking no offense. "Oh, and before I forget, thanks for kicking Lucy's ass. It was the highlight of the month, possibly the year for me thus far."

Laughing, Lisabeth elbowed him teasingly. "I didn't do it for you…but you're welcome, I guess."

"You realize she's going to be gunning for you now. She'll probably wait a while and lay low, but she'll definitely come after you. Hard. And she's not someone you should underestimate, ever. I mean it. I don't want to see you hurt because of James. It would really upset him."

"Thanks for caring." Was her wry response.

"You're welcome."

)

In the back of his mind Neville knew he was overreacting, seriously, but he couldn't seem to stop. He'd lost too many people to violence in the past. It was as simple as that. He couldn't handle losing anyone else that way. James's wound was so minor that medical attention hadn't even really been needed, but he'd insisted anyway. And James was humoring him, Neville knew that too.

"So do you think I'll live?" James asked with a grin, rubbing his fingers over the now healed skin. Only the blood stains on his shirt remained.

Reaching out Neville tenderly cupped the formerly injured cheek, stroking his fingers against the skin before dropping his hand. "I think you'll live." He agreed, a wry smile crossing his face. "I overreacted, didn't I?"

"I think we can both agree that it's nice to be cared about."

"Agreed." Feeling uncomfortable now that he was somewhat in charge of his emotions Neville took a couple steps back to give them some space, changing the subject. "And on the bright side, at least no one will be bugging you to date her anymore."

"True enough." Looking away for a moment so that the other man wouldn't see his reaction to those steps back, James had worked up a smile by the time he turned his attention back to Neville. "Though I'd imagine she'll really be out for my blood after this. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing. I'd rather she be out for blood than my last name."

Neville shook his head, but didn't disagree. There had been something in the girl's eyes, he thought, something not quite right. He'd looked into the eyes of an insane woman before, and there had been something of Bellatrix Lestrange in the girl's eyes for a moment. Only Miss. Amandes possessed a coolness that Lestrange had lacked, at least when he'd known her, which just made the Hufflepuff more dangerous to his way of thinking. And the thought of someone like that having it in for James sent shivers down his spine. He'd much rather she be indifferent.

"Stay away from her." Neville finally said, his voice firm. "I think Mr. Kelsey is right to think she's nothing but trouble."

"Don't worry about me, Professor. I can handle her."

A lot of men, including his father, had probably thought they could handle Bellatrix Lestrange. They'd been wrong. But looking into James's eyes Neville knew it was pointless for him to argue with the boy about it. James had the invincible mindset of youth, with the self confidence born of people constantly telling him he was brilliant and talented.

And so Neville allowed James to change the subject, the two of them joined by James's friends as they headed out of the Medical Wing. It was too late for any of the students to get back to their class so they decided to head for the library to study for an upcoming test in Transfiguration.

Neville waited until James was in a heated debate with Lisabeth over whether she should have confronted Lucy or not, then sidled in beside Seth. Speaking under his breath while looking straight ahead Neville whispered his request. "If you need help protecting him, let me know."

Seth glanced over for a second and held Neville's gaze as he nodded his agreement.

Neville smiled his thanks. Maybe there were some benefits to James having Kelsey for a stalker after all.


	17. Punishment And Blackmail

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations the characters all find themselves in. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!

Punishment And Blackmail

When they were almost at the library Lisabeth turned her head to give her Herbology teacher a questioning look, something just having occurred to her. "So, Professor, you never said what my punishment was and how much you're planning to take off of Gryffindor point wise. And before you tell me, let me remind you again that I'm a Gryffindor like you, she did throw the first punch, AND she hurt James." Lisabeth sensed the damage to James was a good thing to reiterate given the man's reaction to James's injury.

Neville blinked, it only now occurring to him just how badly he'd handled the whole situation. He should have punished the girls together, and there should have been more repercussions than a few points lost. He'd been so worried about James that he'd just lashed out at the one responsible for James's injury without thinking. He'd acted like a little kid, punishing Miss. Amandes the way he had. Neville could only pray that everyone thought he was just Gryffindor biased and didn't take his fussing over James into consideration.

If his former Head of House ever found out about this she'd come out of retirement just to show him what he should have done, Neville thought with an added wince. Professor McGonagall would have made both girls wish they'd never been born, no ifs, ands, or buts. Bellatrix Lestrange and his grandmother were the only two women that had ever scared Neville more.

"Uhm…what is the standard for this sort of thing?" Neville asked James, figuring the boy had been in enough trouble to know. Well that and trying to think of what Profess McGonagall would do in this situation required him to be meaner than he was capable of being. He was more the 'go forth and sin no more' type. But he'd already deducted points from Miss. Amandes, Neville reminded himself, so he was stuck now.

James thought about it carefully, considering his various punishments over the years as a guideline. "I say take twenty points from Gryffindor and two weeks detention for both of them." Ignoring Lisabeth's sound of outraged James continued. "I'd advise making Lucy do cleaning, she'll hate that. She's the sort that hates to get dirty. And make Lisabeth work for you doing something. Asking her to do a proper cleaning job is like asking a troll to get twelve OWLS."

Lisabeth cooled down a little at the last part, her humor piqued. James wasn't kidding after all. She was as messy as he was clean. And if she had to have detention than working for Professor Longbottom was getting off easily. Her mother gardened as a hobby so it wasn't like she didn't have experience digging her hands in dirty. And it was way better than cleaning around the castle, which she hated on the principle of the point. If she wouldn't clean her own room, she sure as hell wasn't going to clean up after someone else. Besides, Longbottom would go easy on her, he was the type.

She hoped Lucy ended up with Filch and he worked her like the bitch she was.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll talk to the Headmaster about assigning Miss. Amandes a task." He'd be too tempted to give her some horrible task…like cleaning the Chamber of Secrets, Neville thought wryly before continuing. "He'll know what needs doing around the castle better than I and I have to tell him about the fight anyway. Miss. Murphy, there will be twenty points taken from Gryffindor, and I'll expect you to report to me for detention for the next two weeks after dinner. I'll find stuff for you to do." He added, already wracking his brain, trying to come up with some tasks he could unload on her that wouldn't be too strenuous.

"Yes, Sir." Lisabeth saluted him, though in a teasing way.

"Auntie Min would be proud of you, getting all tough on us incorrigible students." James added teasingly, patting Neville on the back with a grin.

Neville's lips twitched as he looked over at James. "You're still calling Professor McGonagall that after all these years?"

"I've been known to." Was James's oh so innocent reply.

"Brave man." Neville said as he patted James back in return. "Brave, brave man."

)

Needless to say the Headmaster wasn't the least surprised to learn that Miss. Murphy had been fighting and very surprised to learn that Miss. Amandes had been her opponent. The Headmaster wanted to go easy on Lucy since this was her first offense but Neville wouldn't have it and talked the older man out of it. He convinced the Headmaster that the best way to make sure Lucy didn't ruin the illustrious career she had before her was to punish her good and proper so that her behavior wouldn't continue to deteriorate when unchecked. Plus, Neville pointed out seriously, they wouldn't want the students feeling they were playing favorites with their Heads.

And so the Headmaster agreed to assign Lucy to work with Filch for her two weeks of detention, which of course earned him a place on Lucy's growing list of people who would pay for their treatment of her.

Filch was mentally on the list within the first two minutes of Lucy speaking to him about the duties she'd be performing.

It was getting to be a very long list.

)

Lisabeth, on the other hand, didn't mind working with Professor Longbottom at all. He was really a sweetheart, and she could see why James was so fond of him now that she was being given the chance to really get to know him outside of class. He was your classic, adorable but clueless, professor. Lisabeth was pretty sure he'd have let her get away with doing next to nothing for her detentions, but her conscience wouldn't let her take advantage of him and she ended up working harder for him than she ever had for anyone else.

The best times were when James tagged along with her. They were still keeping up the pretense of dating and what with school, homework, studying for their NEWTS, and club activities, the only time they had for one on one interaction was during her daily detentions. And if anyone knew how to make detention go by faster it was someone who was half Potter, half Weasley.

Not that James spent a whole lot of time talking to her when Professor Longbottom was around, Lisabeth thought to herself one night, absently patting down soil as she watched her pretend boyfriend and their professor deal with some plants that literally had minds of their own and really did not want to be pruned.

It wasn't a father/son thing, Lisabeth thought as she turned and leaned back against the table to watch them while they were unaware. James had an excellent father after all and while James was old enough to be Professor Longbottom's son, the professor just didn't look at James that way either. They were more like really close friends, with something else thrown in to confuse her. It was that something else that was driving her nuts. Lisabeth could feel it in her bones, and it annoyed her to no end.

Things always started the same way when James came with her too. Professor Longbottom always seemed a little uneasy about James's presence, a little nervous and unsure of himself. This of course made no sense given their long history together. And then James would be his usual charming self and before you'd know it they were as they were now, very aware of each other and completely unaware of her. But Professor Longbottom did go back to his uneasy nerves sometimes, though she could rare see or figure out why. That James was the cause was indisputable, but Lisabeth couldn't figure out what exactly James was doing or saying to set the man off. She knew only that it usually caused their professor to suddenly feel the need to check on her progress.

If she didn't know better she'd think the man had a crush on James.

Blinking as the thought entered her fertile mind Lisabeth's eyebrows raised to her hairline as she considered this new possibility. Could that be it? Was that the piece of the puzzle she kept missing? Could Professor Longbottom be fancying James?

And more importantly….did James know?

James was a very perceptive person after all, even more so than her, Lisabeth mentally argued. Little got by him. But if James thought that Professor Longbottom had a crush on him than surely he wouldn't be encouraging the man by coming by all the time to chat with him. That would be cruel and James didn't have a cruel bone in his body. Well he probably did somewhere, but Lisabeth wouldn't be surprised if they had to autopsy his body before they found it. And James would be smart enough to know not to encourage a teacher, even one he was so fond of, to develop feeling for him that could go absolutely nowhere.

But teenage boys weren't the brightest when it came to romantic emotions, much less recognizing them, Lisabeth mentally pointed out to herself. And with Lucy to worry about, who could blame James for not recognizing that a family friend had suddenly desired the urge to kiss him senseless. Especially when the family friend was as old as his father. Not to mention James had recently been dumped by some unknown person, he was probably too depressed over that and Lucy to think straight.

Poor Professor Longbottom.

Looking back and forth between the two men, Lisabeth made a mental note to have a talk with both of them about this.

She liked them too much not to interfere.

)

As luck would have it James had to head back early to finish an assignment, so when it was ten minutes before the end of her night's detention Lisabeth cleaned herself up as best she could and then retrieved two bottles of water from the mini fridge. Bringing them over to the table Lisabeth motioned for her professor to join her with a 'don't argue with me' look in her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow Neville walked over and took the seat she indicated, unscrewing the lid to take a sip before giving her a questioning look, silently asking her what was on her mind. She was a good worker; he hoped she didn't want to be assigned to someone else for the rest of her detention.

Propping her cheek up on her hand Lisabeth gave him a considering look, a teasing smile on her face. "So how long have you been crushing on James?"

Neville blinked and slowly set the bottle back onto the table, his hand shaking ever so slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Oh please, I have eyes, you know. Two of them in fact. Though I'll admit, it took me longer to figure it out than it probably should have. And don't worry, I won't tell him." She lied, having every intention of telling James for his own good. "I'm just wondering if you're going to tell him or not. You should, you know. He and I aren't really going out. That's just a cover so that Lucy stays off his back. You can catch him on the rebound if you move now. Someone dumped him recently."

"I…I…I'm not crushing on him!" Was the best Neville could manage, blushing bright red.

Lisabeth laughed and then winked at him. "Yes, you are. It's pretty damn cute, actually."

"I am not. He's the one who has feeling for-I mean…DAMMIT!" Dropping his head into his hands Neville groaned loudly. Crap, why did these things always happen to him? And why did he always seem to be bringing it on himself somehow?

The girl stared at her despondent teacher for a moment and then broke out into a surprised grin as the pieces fell into place. "Holy Hippogriffs. You're the one he has a thing for. The person who made him all depressed before. Did he confess? He's the type to confess. You rejected him? But why? You fancy him!"

Reminding himself that he was the teacher and adult here, Neville forced himself to meet her gaze and keep his thoughts to himself. "This is not up for discussion, Miss. Murphy."

Shifting in her seat Lisabeth crossed her arms in front of her. "You'll tell me or I'll try to find out on my own. And who knows what kind of trouble that could cause you in the long run."

Neville gapped at her. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Harsh, but accurate." And now her smile was downright angelic as she batted her eyes at him teasingly. "I don't like having unanswered questions. And I like you guys. I won't tell anyone, you have my word." And that she meant.

Staring at her Neville sighed, recognizing the look on her face well. Hermione often wore that look when she was faced with a challenge she had no intention of backing down on. Like a dog with a bone, neither woman was the type to let up until they got the answers they sought. His friend had taught him well over the years that giving in was the only thing to do. And he did believe that Lisabeth would keep her word. She was the type that would sooner chew her own arm off than go back on it.

And so in fits and start he gave her a rough idea of what had happened between him and James, stressing the fact that the feelings were completely one sided and all James's. He was NOT crushing on James, no way, no how.

Once he was done Lisabeth stayed quiet, pondering his words and the story he'd just told her. Though few people would believe it, she was actually a romantic at heart. Not that she went all gooey or anything, and she certainly didn't read those stupid romance novels all the girls sighed over. She despised stuff like that. But what had just been described wasn't trashy or about sex, it was how love was talked about and described in the olden days when chivalry was still alive and kicking. James hadn't been trying to get into Professor Longbottom's pants or gain favors from him, James had been courting the man in the truest sense of the word. What James had tried to do was the most beautiful, heart wrenching, and romantic thing Lisabeth had ever heard of a man actually doing.

She was damn proud to know James Potter in that moment.

Now that was a real man.

Not quite sure how to interpret the look on the girl's face Neville did his best to hide his nerves as he waited for her to say something. He was suddenly feeling like a real fool, telling her so much. She was James's friend after all. But one more person telling James he was wrong couldn't hurt, Neville told himself. And she'd obviously picked up on the…chemistry between him and James. Better she hear the truth than speculate on her own with others who might ask questions he didn't and couldn't answer. For both their sakes.

"You might not have been crushing on him before…but you are now, Professor." When he opened his mouth to deny it Lisabeth pointed a silencing finger in his direction. "Just hear me out. He loves you. Obviously. And it feels really good when someone does that. You want to be around people who love you, to soak in those emotions and bask in the fact that someone so wonderful thinks you're just as wonderful. I'm not saying you love him, but you're crushing on him and his feelings for you."

Sounding like a child who'd just been told he had to go to bed early, the look on Neville's face was downright pitiful. "But I don't want to."

Leaning forward Lisabeth patted his shoulder. "There, there."

Angry that she was on James's side, just like Mr. Kelsey, Neville's voice was full of censor as he shook off her patting hand. "So let me guess, you're going to encourage him to keep trying too?" That was all he needed.

"Well not while we're at school, no. If you guys hook up now your teaching career will be seriously sunk. You might go a little too easy on us, but you're still one of the best teachers here and it would be a shame to lose you. Plus, even if you didn't get caught, you'd still have to lie and pretend you weren't involved and that wouldn't be good at all for either of you. But in a few months James will be done school permanently, and then I'll encourage him to go after you like a Seeker after a Snitch."

Neville scrubbed his hands over his face. "I get why Mr. Kelsey is encouraging James, he goes along with whatever James thinks is the right idea. But why on earth are you agreeing with them? You might not be one of the brightest students here, but you're certainly intelligent enough to see the gross stupidity of James thinking there could ever be something between us."

"What don't you like about him?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what don't you like about James?" Seeing his confusion, Lisabeth patiently elaborated on her question. "You say that it's stupid for anyone to ever think you two could be good together. That it would be wrong for you to even just fancy him. I'm asking you what about James is so terrible that you could never possibly return his feelings if you gave him a chance."

"I didn't mean…I'm not saying…James is a wonderful person."

"Than you think there's something wrong with you. Is that it? You don't think you're good enough for him?"

"You're twisting my words."

"Nope, I'm slapping you upside the head with your words. I prefer punching to slapping, but I want you capable of thinking about what I'm saying."


	18. Take No More

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Take No More

Strolling down the hallway with his hands in his pockets James whistled a merry tune under his breath. It wasn't like things were going any better between him and Neville, but Lisabeth's detentions were at least giving him the opportunity to visit without looking suspicious. And he liked seeing for himself how well Lisabeth and Neville were getting along. If he ever got his wish and did convince Neville to go out with him, James figured he could use all the help he could get from his friends. One less person telling him he was crazy could only be a good thing.

Absently James wondered what Lisabeth had intended to discuss with Neville once he was gone. He'd sensed she was up to something when he'd let her scoot him out the door. Though knowing Lisabeth, she probably just wanted to pump Neville for embarrassing stories about him again so that she could blackmail him later. Lisabeth was the sort who liked to gather dirt to threat people with to get her way.

Amused at the thought, and the stories Neville had to tell, James almost missed the never before seen sight of Lucy Amandes washing some school trophies by hand. Pausing for a moment to watch James quickly figured out that it would be in his best interest to not let her catch him staring.

The last thing he needed was a trophy chucked at his head.

Turning with the intention of finding another route back to his common room James paused and winced when she called his name. James sighed and than turned back around, walking over to meet her halfway. At least she wasn't carrying anything. That was a good sign.

"What can I do for you, Lucy?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved before, when I got into a fight with your girlfriend." Lucy began, her voice emotionless as she rattled off the speech she'd composed earlier. "I meant to apologize before but I thought it was probably best for me to keep my distance and wait until Murphy and Kelsey weren't with you. They seemed to always be with you lately."

"I guess they are." James agreed, not about to admit that he was pretty sure Lisabeth and Seth were under the delusion that they needed to play bodyguards. But if it made them feel better he didn't see the harm in it. It was sorta sweet of them actually.

"Well I hope eventually you can accept my apology. My behavior was…as bad as you said it was. And I won't be expressing an interest in you anymore, in case you were wondering." Lucy added, working up a smile for him. "I know that will make you happy."

Instead of making him happy, James felt a very big chill go down his spine. Before, he'd always thought Seth was exaggerating when he'd said there was something fundamentally wrong with Lucy. Likewise, he'd assumed that Lisabeth thought the other girl crazy because she didn't like the Hufflepuff either. But now, looking into the girl's empty eyes, her words echoing in his head, James got the distinct feeling that maybe, just maybe, they weren't wrong to think there was something off about Lucy. He wasn't feeling fear…he didn't know what he was feeling now.

But he knew he didn't like it.

Keeping those thoughts to himself James worked up a smile that was as fake as Lucy's. Two could play at this game. "Consider yourself forgiven. I hope we can all just get along now." He added, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell of that.

"Me too. Good night, James."

"Good night, Lucy."

Watching her go, James made a mental note to learn more about the girl who'd just claimed to have lost interest in him.

"Because frankly, my dear, I think you still give a damn." James muttered under his breath, knowing in his gut that she still had plans where he was concerned. Plans that had nothing to do with marrying him and everything to do with making him sorry he'd ever told her no.

)

Neville had never looked forward to a school holiday more in his life. He was literally counting down the days, hours, minutes AND seconds until James, Lisabeth Murphy, and Seth Kelsey were out of the school for one blessed week. At this point he might even throw a party to celebrate, Neville thought darkly.

And it wasn't like they were doing anything he could call them on, simply being in the same castle as them had Neville regretting his continued existence on the planet. Things had gone beyond downhill once Murphy had found out about him and James. Now she always seemed to have her head together with the boys, the three of them giving him looks that made him want to throw himself out the nearest window to save himself. The three hadn't said anything to him, but Neville knew what they were up to, plotting against him. They wanted to corrupt him, make him think they were right and he was wrong. He was not going to let that happen. No way in hell. He was right and they were wrong and he was never going to be convinced otherwise.

But their looks ate at him, their secretive smiles and whispered words. It ate at him and ate at Neville so that his sanity seemed to be hanging by a thread. James was all he could think about. Every waking moment of his life seemed to be centered on the boy now. He was obsessed to the point where Neville wasn't entirely certain how he was managing to function through the day. All he could think about was how James smiled, laughed, talked to people, talked to him. How good James felt pressed against him, the kiss against the corner of his mouth had made him feel so much. And more, how much James loved him and how good it would feel to let him love him.

He'd started to dream about that, of what it would feel like if James took him into his arms and kissed him. Kissed him on the lips and…and Neville knew he couldn't think that way about James. He could never think of James that way. But he was thinking about James that way and it was driving him slowly mad.

It all came to a head two days before Easter holidays.

)

That afternoon Neville was on the way to his office, his arms loaded down with books he'd just taken out of the school library. Since he wasn't getting any sleep, the Herbology teacher figured that he could at least do something constructive with his sleepless nights. The books balanced precariously on top of each other, Neville marveled at how Hermione had made book juggling look so easy when they were in school together. Neville was extremely aware of the fact that he was perilously close to dropping them all.

Arriving at his destination Neville stopped short, wondering how he was going to get the damn door open now that he'd gotten there without dropping the books.

As if in answer to his silent question Neville heard the door open, as if by magic. Walking through the doorway Neville headed straight for his desk, setting the multiple books down with a contented sigh of relief. Rolling his sore shoulders Neville turned around to thank whoever had opened the door for him, eyes widening as he looked into James's expectant face.

And just like that, Neville Longbottom snapped.

"You! I should have known!"

Taken aback by the venom in Neville's voice, James turned and closed the door behind them, sensing that this was probably not going to be a conversation they wanted anyone else hearing. Turning around to face his love James gave the man a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're what's wrong! Why couldn't you have just left things the way they were? Huh? Huh? Why?" Throwing his hands into the air Neville felt his last bit of control leave him as he went into complete meltdown. Somewhere in his mind he knew that James had done nothing to deserve his verbal punches, but this had been a long time coming and it spewed out of the man without thought or restraint. He'd spent most of his life bottling his feelings up, and now they refused to be stopped as Neville unleashed all his pain, anger and hurt upon the shocked Gryffindor. "Thanks to you I can't eat or sleep or even figure out how the hell I feel about you anymore! My life is a complete mess now and it's entirely your fault!"

"Okay." James said slowly, his brown eyes going wary. "I'm sorry you're upset. But I would like to point out that I haven't done anything wrong recently."

"Recently he says." Neville muttered, looking at James like he wanted to strangle him. "Nothing wrong he say. Hah! As if. You've ruined everything! I had it all planned out, James. Dammit. I was prepared to spend the rest of my life a crusty old bachelor, alone with no one but my plants for comfort. I was ready for that, ready to be the one who comes alone to everything and starts taking to inanimate objects because I don't have anyone at home to come home to. To not even have a home for that matter. I was going to grow old and die here and that was the way it was going to be. That was the way it was supposed to be and than you have to go and royally fuck everything up. You started making me think that I shouldn't want that, that I should want and expect more out of life than that. That I could be more than just a Herbology teacher looking after other people's kids. You made me think about what life could be like if I had someone to share it with. Someone to grow old with. Someone worth going to bed with and waking up to in the morning. And what's really, really, pissing me off about that is that even IF, and that's a big if, James, even IF I were stupid enough to do that again, to give someone a road map to my heart and give them leave to Crucio it into smithereens AGAIN, the person making me want those things is you. And you and I can never be. Ever. It's just not possible. Your Aunt Fleur would be more likely to shave her head bald than the two of us ending up together. And even if I were stupid enough to return your feelings like Lisabeth thinks, we'd both just be miserable because hello, if I wanted to have sex with another man, you'd think I'd have realized it by now!"

James opened and closed his mouth several times, no words coming out as he struggled to figure out how to respond to that.

"See? I'm right. There you go." Feeling very vindicated now as he panted to get air back into his lungs, Neville crossed his arms smugly in front of him. "Now you can stop whispering with your little friends and go whisper about you hooking up with someone who isn't me!"

Finding his voice again with some difficulty James had to clear his throat a couple of times as he carefully chose his words. "Look…Lisabeth and Seth don't mean any harm and they both agree that it would be wrong for me to…try to change your mind about me while we're still in school together. As for the sex thing…well I did some asking and apparently guy on guy sex isn't all THAT different from guy on girl and-"

"Asking? Who the hell did you ask about this sort of thing? Kelsey?"

"Uh, no. I didn't think he'd be comfortable talking about that thing with me and he's never...so yeah…uhm…I asked Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore! You asked my Headmaster how we would have sex together?" The curse words that followed that explanation were four lettered and very, very colorful.

Fighting the urge to take a couple steps back James held his hands out in front of him, thinking that he better calm the other man down before his Herbology teacher lost it completely. This was a side of Neville he'd never seen before and made James realize something rather unexpected about the man. Like his father and grandfather before him, he'd gone and fallen for someone who could chew him up and spit him out like nobody's business when riled.

Genes were a funny, funny thing.

"I didn't tell him I was asking because of you." James began weakly, fighting the urge to shuffle his feet under Neville's piercing stare.

"Damn but you make me so mad. If you weren't one of my closest friend's son I would beat you, I swear to-." Making a sound of extreme frustration it was obvious that he wasn't going to be winding down soon. He'd been bottling this up for a long time after all.

Trying for comfort James walked over and patted the man's shoulder. "No you wouldn't."

This was the wrong thing to say.

Flames all but leaping into his eyes Neville got right up in James's face, the two facing off before they knew it as Neville shoved his face in so that they were almost nose to nose. "Want to bet?"

"Uhm…." James had no idea how to proceed since he didn't want to get into a yelling, shoving match with the other man. It wasn't in his nature to do that with people he loved. Strangers he'd fight to the death, but James hated hurting anyone he cared about verbally or physically. He was only hurting himself when he did that, because he usually felt worse about it than the other person. And this wasn't all about him either. At least James hoped it wasn't. Neville had to have a lot of anger and frustration stored up in him after all this time after all. James just really wished he wasn't the one getting the brunt of it.

Not liking James's silence Neville sought to goad the other man into action, needing to validate the way he was behaving. "What's the matter, James? You want me to see you as a man, not a boy, right? Men face their problems, they don't run from them."

Shoulders straightening at the insult James's eyes did some flashing of their own. "I'm still here, aren't I? I just don't want you to yell and insult me when I haven't done anything wrong. If you want more in your life now then that just means you always wanted those things and were too afraid to admit it. You can't blame it all on me."

"And what the hell do you know about fear, James? You have no fucking clue what it's like to be truly afraid, to not be anything but afraid because the world you live in has gone to hell. I've lived things you couldn't possible imagine thanks to your cozy, happy little life. Don't you dare stand there and call me a coward either, James, because call me crazy, but I think after all I've been through I'm entitled to avoid the numerous potholes the fates seem to like throwing my way all the fucking time!"

"I'm not a pothole! I'm the new fucking road where there aren't any! I'm the one who wants to give you a happy little life, Neville, not the one who wants to hurt you more!"

"Dammit, James, when are you going to get the fact that I don't want you?"

"Dammit, Neville, when are you going to realize the fact that you don't want to want me? BIG DIFFERENCE!"

Both breathing hard as they glared at each other Neville made a motion with his hands that indicated he still wanted to strangle the younger man. A lot.

)

Struggling to come up with something to say or do to make things all right, James stared at the other man, trying to read him. And then, as any teenager's mind was prone to do, James felt his mind wander to how he'd never seen Neville look like this before. All fired up and passionate, eyes flashing as he aggressively crowded him in, trying to assert that he was the boss of this conversation.

Well damn. Maybe Neville could be sexy without the glasses.

Staring right back at James Neville could literally see the shift in James's thinking. One second the brown eyes were as fired up as his, James's stance just as aggressive and pissed off, and now, now James's body was still tense and at alert, but for an entirely other reason. Now those eyes fired up with a different fire, a different heat. And this fire was burning straight through his so that the very air around them seemed to crackle with their heating chemistry.

It took all of Neville's strength not to back away as he whispered the other man's name before he even knew it was forming on his lips. "James."

"Yeah?"

Stomach tightening at the look in the boy's eyes Neville voice was surprisingly husky as he repeated the now familiar plea. "I've asked you before to stop looking at me like that."

"Why? No one else is here. And even if I hide it, you have to know I want you." James shot back defensively, hating that the other man was right. He prided himself on his control, but apparently Neville's wasn't the only one wearing thin at the moment.

Which was not a good thing for either of them.


	19. Moment Like This

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Moment Like This

Neville closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to keep his anger at the forefront. It was taking what control he had to force aside all the other emotions James was inspiring inside him. Emotions he didn't care acknowledge, much less analyze. "You have to hide your feelings, James, or I'm going to have to make sure you don't have the opportunity to show them."

James stared at Neville for a moment, wanting to rant and rave and throw a tantrum of his own at how unfair this all was. But he didn't. Instead, James leaned forward, hearing the other man's breath catch in his throat as he set his forehead against Neville's, closing his eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I don't mean to. I swear." James's voice was full of regret. "It was never supposed to be this way. You were never supposed to know. And now that you do…I can't seem to stop myself." Now James's arms came around Neville, needing that support to continue. "You're my teacher, I'm your student. I know that. And I know that that means that even if you did return my feelings nothing could happen. And I know that I'm young and male and that I'm off limits to you in more ways then I care to count, but I won't always be your student and you won't always be my teacher. And I'll get older, more acceptable. And knowing that you're not rejecting me completely, I can't help but think that if I wait a bit, maybe I'll stand a chance."

"James. Dammit, James." Arms going around James's waist Neville returned the embrace in spite of himself. "Why do you have to say these things?"

"Because like all Potters I'm a glutton for punishment."

Neville chuckled wryly, sighing as he closed his eyes too. Damn, how did James manipulate him like this? Without even trying, the boy was taking away all his anger and pain and replacing it with a contentment and rightness he'd rarely felt before.

Neither could say how long they stood there like that, only that when they drew apart their breaths caught as they opened their eyes and met each other's gaze.

"Stupid chemistry." Neville muttered, not appreciating it when James smiled smugly. "Don't you dare look so damn smug, James. It's been a long time since I've had sex. Right now my hormones need little to no encouragement."

"And it's damn mean of you to point that out when you won't let me change that."

"James!"

Not the least ashamed James just grinned at him, daring Neville to deny how right this all felt.

Neither was sure later if Neville leaned forward to punish James with what he couldn't have or James leaned forward to prove his willingness to end Neville's sexual drought.

Either way, their lips met with magical results.

Both had done there fair share of snogging, but no kiss had prepared them for this one. No kiss had ever come close to the explosive chemistry that erupted between them as their lips moved frantically against the other's, hungry for more of the magic that had their hearts pounding, pulses throbbing, and heads spinning. The arms they'd wrapped around each other's waists were the only thing that was keeping them on their feet and upright as they held on for dear life.

Somewhere in his head Neville still had just enough common sense to realize that what he was doing was crossing lines, lines that could not be crossed.

Moving to lift his head Neville groaned when James just followed him, the boy determined to continue the kiss until they passed out from lack of air.

And indeed, it was lack of air that finally had James reluctantly letting Neville draw back and out of his arms, his eyes dark and heavy with passion.

The two stood there, both panting for air as they stared into each other's eyes. And knowing instinctively what would happen if he didn't get some space between them ASAP, Neville whirled James around and herded him in the direction of the door, reaching out with one hand to open the door for them. Pushing the other man through it Neville had just enough brainpower left to tell James they'd discuss things after Easter before closing the door with a slam.

Than turning around so that his back was to the door Neville slid down it to the floor, leaning back against it as his cheeks went as red as his well kissed lips.

"Wow."

)

Still in a daze that night, Neville walked down the hallway with a mind still struggling to make sense of what had happened hours before. He was so deep in thought in fact that he didn't hear his name being called until just in time, freezing him in place. Confused, Neville blinked and then took two quick steps back as the Grey Lady suddenly appeared across from him, drawing his attention to the fact that he'd been about to step off into thin air, the stairs having moved off in another direction.

"Thank you. I didn't even realize…" The shock really sinking in, Neville didn't know how he could thank the former Ravenclaw ghost for her timely save.

"You were very deep in thought." The ghost agreed as she floated over to stop in front of him. "I'm just glad you finally heard me."

"Sorry."

"Could I perhaps help you, Professor? With whatever is troubling you." Her voice was hesitant, unsure. She was not the social sort of ghost but she had a soft spot for the young professor of Herbology. There was just something about him that brought out a woman's mothering instincts.

Neville gave the ghost a wry look. "In this case I don't think anyone can help me."

She considered this. "I suppose if it isn't academic related then you would probably be right. Even when I was alive I was not…a people person. Human relations often puzzle me."

Staring over at the woman Neville recalled what little he knew about the woman's life. She'd been the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, a brilliant academic who'd never been able to step out of her mother's shadow. The Grey Lady had been killed by the Bloody Baron in a fit of rage, the Slytherin ghost wearing his chains to show his remorse for her death.

"Was there someone you loved…when you were alive? Is that why you rejected the Baron?" Neville cursed his words as soon as he saw the look of pain that crossed her silvery face. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I shouldn't have asked that. It was…cruel of me."

The Grey Lady shook her head. "No, it wasn't cruel. And yes, I loved someone when I was alive. I still, beneath my hatred, anger, and bitterness, love him. The bastard."

Neville gave her a look of confusion. "I don't understand. The Baron?"

She nodded. "I always loved him, the Baron. But he was very much a product of his house and time. He was raised by his parents and society to believe that women belonged in the home. That a woman's only goals in life should be to be a good wife and mother. He hated that I was smarter than him, that I refused to bow to his wishes and act the way he wanted me to. It drove him quite daft at times. But he made me feel like a woman, like I was special to him. No one made me feel the things he did. But I couldn't be what he wanted me to be." And now her expression became wistful. "The saddest part is that I might have been willing to bend to some of his requirements, if only he'd told me that he loved me."

"I see." Neville gave her a sympathetic look. He knew what value women put on the L word.

"Typical man, I know." The look that came over the woman's face was the closest Neville had ever come to seeing the ghost smile.

"I was under the impression that he did love you, despite what he did." Neville said hesitantly, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

The Grey Lady's smile became a sad one. "I like to believe he did. But a woman needs to hear the words, even if it's spoken only once. To know that their man loves them enough to find the courage to offer up his heart. I decided long ago that if he didn't love me enough to tell me, then he didn't deserve to be given the words or actions in return. I didn't want to waste my life in love with a man who wasn't worthy of me…and ended up being trapped with him for all eternity instead."

Neville winced. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

Looking at her, Neville felt compelled to spill some of his own guts as well. It was only fair after she'd given him a window into her own romantic suffering. "I wasted nineteen years of my life loving a woman who I think never really loved me back. Or at least not the way you should love someone you're married to. She broke my heart to pieces without even trying and now I've got someone who's offering me their heart and I'm terrified that I'm being just like Hannah. That if I accept this person's heart it's because I think it will make me whole again and I'd rather end my own life than hurt this person the way I was hurt by my ex."

Tilting her head to the side as she considered his words the ghost nodded in understanding. "I see. You fear using the person who loves you because you feel unable to give them the same degree of love that this person feels for you."

"Exactly."

"You feel that you can never love someone again to the degree you loved Hannah Abbot?"

Neville opened his mouth to agree, but the words didn't come out. Her words made him really think about how he felt about Hannah and James. The feelings James inspired in him were nothing like what he'd felt for Hannah, even when he and his ex wife had first started dating. He and Hannah had just seemed to slide into their relationship, the whole thing feeling right and natural to them both. With James, what flared between them was hot and confusing and made his head spin. There was nothing comfortable or reassuring about it. Lately, he'd begun feeling like a moth to James's flame, unable to stay away from what he knew to be dangerous. But he had loved Hannah, and he did love James. How he loved James was becoming very unclear to him, but he did love the other man. That much he knew.

A knowing look came into the Grey Lady's eyes as her smile became a knowing one. "You're thinking about the person who's offered you their heart, aren't you? If that's the case…you might want to consider the idea that you already love this person more than you think you do."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

)

Lisabeth patted James's shoulder in sympathy, thinking that she'd never seen the man so depressed before. He was supposed to be patrolling the train, but he'd spotted her and Seth and had come in to their compartment to say hi. Well that had been James's excuse but she and Seth weren't fooled. The man was seriously depressed and had been since he'd kissed Professor Longbottom. They'd tried to point out to James that Longbottom hadn't dumped him again, but James was convinced that it was only a matter of time. Lisabeth had to admit that Longbottom kicking James out of the office after the kiss wasn't a good sign, but she was inclined to be optimistic.

"If you don't pull yourself together by the time we arrive in London your parents are going to ask questions you don't want to answer." Seth pointed out, since Lisabeth's sympathy wasn't doing any good.

"I know, I know." Shoving a hand through his rumpled hair James's sighed. "Not that Al and Lil won't tip them off when we get home anyway. Damn, this whole thing sucks."

"You need to have more faith in TP." Lisabeth argued.

By mutual agreement the three of them had decided to refer to Professor Longbottom as TP. That way if anyone overheard them talking about the older man the eavesdropper would have absolutely no idea who they were talking about. TP was short for That Person, and had been Seth's idea.

Annoyed when James continued to wallow Lisabeth decided she'd given him all the sympathy he deserved. "For the last time, James, you don't know what TP's going to do." Lisabeth flicked his forehead with her fingers to get her point across. "You'd think that if the kiss had pissed TP off that much TP would have let you have it by now. Now that we know that TP actually has a temper to lose that is."

"Which I still find hard to believe." Seth added, unable to imagine the professor losing it.

"Believe me, it happened. TP even swore at me." James's winced in remembrance, and the fact that he now had to speak of the love of his life by a coded name. "And TP's going to let me have it when I get back from Easter holidays. I just know it. There's no way TP will give me a chance now. I've blown it, guys."

"But you said it was the most amazing kiss in the history of kissing." Lisabeth argued, crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly. "How could TP not want to give you a chance after that?"

James just sighed. "It's possible if I'm the only one who thought it was that amazing." Though he stubbornly refused to believe that Aunt Hannah could possibly be a better kisser than him. There was just no way, James thought fiercely. The woman did nothing with a passion, and passion he and Neville had had. In spades. He was still recovering from that kiss, which had no doubt ruined him for life because it couldn't possibly get better, dammit.

Seth gave James's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "James, you were the one doing the snogging. It couldn't not be amazing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Seth."

Rolling her eyes Lisabeth repressed the urge to bash their heads together. "Look, we're almost home, guys. I vote that we get together sometime this week and we'll all put our heads together and put together a plan for when James is out of school. Because even if James is right and TP is pissed off at him again, that doesn't mean that there's no chance of them getting together once James is older. Real men don't give up easily."

"What she said." Seth wasn't about to give up either, knowing James's happiness was at stake. Professor Longbottom was stuck with James because he was what James wanted and Seth was very, very good about making sure that James always got what he wanted. "We'll meet up on Wednesday, okay? We'll hang out at my place and brainstorm. We won't have to worry about eavesdroppers and it will get you out of the house, James, and away from parents who don't want to talk about the elephant in the room."

Lisabeth blinked in confusion. "James has an elephant in his house? Why?"

"It's a figure of speech." Rolling his eyes Seth explained the analogy before continuing on. "So how about it, you two? Planning party at my house? Say around supper time?"

"I'm in." Lisabeth announced with a decisive nod, always up for plotting. "Since James and I are still pretending to date we have to hang out during the holiday anyway. You all know what a blabbermouth my little sister is. She'll tell everyone something's up if we don't spend time together. And hey, maybe we could get the twins to help us out too. Lorcan and Ly are in town right?"

"Yeah, they are. And I still say we should pretend to break up now that Lucy has given up on me, Lisabeth. You staying with me is only going to make her want to come after you more when she finally figures out how to pay me back for years of rejecting her." And James thought that it was a sad state of affairs when he'd rather talk about Lucy than Neville.

Lisabeth sneered. "Please. I can take anything that twit dishes out."

"Only if she wants to fight you hand to hand." Seth argued logically. "Magically would be a whole other story. She isn't Head Girl just because some ignorant, tasteless people would call her good looking. If you'd seen her at our DA meetings you'd know that when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts she knows her stuff."

"And I'd really rather she not use her skills on you, Lisabeth." James added, not even wanting to think about how that fight would go. Especially if he wasn't around to referee and stop it before the two went too far. Which they would, he'd bet serious galleons on it. And it would not be pretty.

"You just have to remember that I'm a bitchin witchin, guys. I eat Hufflepuffs for appetizers."

James had to laugh, his dark mood lifting as he grinned at his friend's words. Which was probably what she'd intended, James thought, with a rush of affection for his interesting fake girlfriend. "Great. My pretend girlfriend the cannibal."

Lisabeth just shrugged, not insulted in the least. "At least I'm an interesting pretend girlfriend."

"That you are." James agreed with a smile. "That you are."


	20. He's Bugging Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters and the situations they find themselves in. Everything else belongs to others, please review and let me know what you think!

He's Bugging Me

Neville was nervous as hell as he stood in front of the Potter family door, waiting for someone to respond to his very hesitant knocking. Just like the last incident involving James, Neville knew that he had to talk to Harry and Ginny face to face as opposed to taking the cowardly method of sending them a message instead. That he was feverently wishing that some Devi's Snare would appear out of nowhere and suck him into its clutches said it all. He was really, really dreading this latest talk.

The door opening, Ginny blinked in surprise at the sight of her old friend. Neville looked terrible, but unfortunately that wasn't at all unusual lately. She just hoped that it was Hannah and not James that had caused Neville's current mood. "Hey there, come on in." Smiling, Ginny stepped back to welcome Neville inside.

"Thanks." Trying and failing to work up a smile, Neville stepped into the main hallway, automatically shrugging off his coat as he did so. He hung it up on alongside the other coats, absently taking note of the homey messiness of the space. Most of the Potter house was like that, even when the kids were away as school, Neville thought with a small smile. He liked that about the house though. You could always be at ease, because it always felt like a home.

Neville turned around to find Ginny looking at him questioningly, obviously trying to hide her worry. "I hope I haven't come at a bad time." He began, half hoping that he had.

She shook her head. "No worries, I'm sure Harry will happy for the interruption, actually. The women have taken over the kitchen and my darling hubby has sought refuge from the madness in his office. James is out with his stalker, Al is at the Burrow playing wizarding chess with his grandfather, and Lily is upstairs with her diary, writing about a boy named Jasper Lemontree. Who, according to her brothers, is a real prat." Ginny had to laugh, recalling how well her own brothers had warmed to the guys she'd dated before Harry.

James not being around was a small comfort. "Jasper Lemontree?" Neville repeated, picturing the forth year in his mind. "She's too young to be going gaga over some boy. She's still practically a baby."

"That's what Harry said." Rolling her eyes Ginny motioned for Neville to follow her in the direction of her husband's office, both of them halfway down the long hallway when the front door opened with a bang, making them both jump as they whirled around to face the unexpected guest.

Their concern turned out to be justified as soon as they saw who was walking in with murder in her baby blue eyes.

"Victoire, hi. What a pleasant surprise." Lifting a hand in greeting, Ginny hoped rather desperately that she or someone she loved wasn't about to get the blunt of her niece's anger. The last thing Neville needed was to walk into a family argument. He was obviously stressed enough as it was.

Victoire didn't bother with the pleasantries, going straight to the reason behind her visit. "Aunt Ginny, where's Uncle Harry? I need him to use his Auror tracking techniques to find my idiot husband NOW!"

"Why are you looking for Teddy? " Ginny asked cautiously, assuming from Victoire's tone that her honorary eldest child wasn't in danger from anyone other than his somewhat high strung wife.

Victoire's hands went to her hips, obviously not pleased that she was being made to explain herself. "I am looking for him because he is up to something! I know it. His note said he was going somewhere with Fred and nothing good has ever come of my Teddy hanging around with Fred. Fred attracts trouble the way I attract men. And I know what they're going to do too. I know it in my bones. They've gone off to make James feel better about whatever's had him in such a funk this week and that means liquor and women in skimpy clothes. I'll kill him, I'll kill him dead! No husband of mine is going to ogle anyone but me!"

"One is generally dead after being killed." Neville pointed out, shoulders hunching defensively when she just glared at him. There was something to be said for having a wife who didn't care about you, Neville thought as Victoire cursed her husband in French. At least he'd never come home to this sort of scene.

Ginny winced, especially since Teddy and Fred had indeed dropped by less than half an hour ago, looking for James. Harry had told them that James had gone to Seth's for a movie marathon, but that wouldn't necessarily stop them from seeking James out, especially since Teddy knew where Seth lived. Harry and Teddy had both checked into James's stalker thoroughly and had even met the Muggleborn's family. Teddy would know where to look.

"Something wrong?"

The three turned around at the sound of Molly Weasley's voice, Ginny's mother having followed the sound of Victoire's voice from the kitchen. Andromeda was close behind her, the two as used to the girl's outbursts as Ginny was. To say that Victoire Weasley Lupin could be a bit of a drama queen was like saying the English Channel could be a little bit of a swim.

Crossing her arms in front of her defensively Victoire launched into an explanation of why she was there and how mean they all would be if they didn't give into her request. But everyone noticed that she took care as to what she called Teddy now that his grandmother was in the picture.

Once the girl paused for breath everyone tried to talk her down without any real success. She was on the verge of really letting loose despite Andromeda presence when the front doorbell rang, distracting them all from the girl's impending tantrum.

Excusing herself as she silently prayed that the door ringer was Teddy, Ginny hurried over to the front door, opening it to find Lisabeth's father standing in the doorway. "Hello, Robert. Are you looking for Harry or Lisabeth? She's not here if that's who you're looking for, but I could call James and find out if he knows where she is if you want."

"I'm here to talk to Harry about James."

"Oh." Of course she knew that James wasn't really dating Lisabeth, but Ginny knew that the girl's parents didn't know that. And while Ginny was pretty sure that Robert had always liked James, fathers tended to forget how they originally felt about men once they learned that the man in question was dating their daughter. Pasting a smile on her face Ginny motioned him to come in too. "Harry is in his office, I was just about to escort Neville there. Tonight seems to be the night for surprise visitors."

"Why does he get to see Uncle Harry and I don't?" Victoire demanded to know, stomping her foot bad temperedly while her aunt took the Auror's jacket and hung it up for him.

Lisabeth's father gave the girl a wary look before turning his attention back to his boss's wife. "I don't need more than ten minutes of his time."

Ginny sighed. "I guess we should all go see what my husband is up to then."

Everyone trooping to Harry's office, they let themselves in to find Harry sitting at his desk, hunched over a strange box that no one, with the exception of Ginny, had ever seen before. What was really weird was that voices were coming from the box, Teddy and Fred's if they weren't mistaken.

"Harry James Potter! Did you bug one of those boys?"

Harry looked up and winced, his shoulders hunching defensively. "Uhmmmm."

Ginny's brown eyes flashed dangerously. She had shot down her husband's idea to bug James, but obviously he'd taken advantage of Teddy and Fred's visit to lay a bug on one of them instead. "This is a gross invasion of James's privacy, Harry! I know you want to know if we're handling this right and how he's really doing, but you can't just go around bugging our children or nephew!"

"Exactly what did he do?" Molly asked, very much confused.

Ginny crossed her arms, looking very much like her mother as she glared at her husband. "Teddy and Fred came here wanting to hang out with James because he hasn't…been himself lately. Harry's obviously put a Muggle listening device on one of them so that when they find James and try to talk to him he can listen in and find out what's really going on with James!"

"That's genius." Robert murmured, ignoring the dark looks the women gave them.

Opening her mouth to blast both men Ginny paused when Teddy and Fred's voices were drowned out by the sound of many voices all talking at once.

Harry looked down at the box, listening to the noise with exaggerated interest. "Looks like they got to the Stag."

"The Stag?" Andromeda asked.

"Seth's mother waitress's there. They were going to have dinner at the restaurant before they started their movie marathon." Harry explained, fiddling with the dials.

Then James's voice came out of the machine and everyone instinctively went silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

)

"What are you guys doing here?" James blinked in surprise as his godbrother and cousin sat down in front of him, Fred reaching out to snag some of his chips. "Hey, hands off." James swatted at his cousin's searching hand. "Go get your own if you're hungry."

"Is that any way to speak to your big cousin when he came all this way to cheer you up?" Fred sampled the chip, wishing his cousin had salted it a bit more. "So how's it going, James's Stalker?" Fred added, giving Seth a questioning look.

Seth rolled his eyes, not a big fan of this particular Weasley. "You're one to talk. At least no one I've ever stalked has pressed charges. You can't say the same, Mr. 'Couldn't Get A Woman If You Paid For One' Weasley."

James and Teddy had to snicker while Fred sputtered at the direct hit. Fred's bad luck with women was pretty legendary after all. But since they weren't at the restaurant to try yet again to get the poor guy a date, Teddy thought it wise to change the subject. It was only a matter of time before his wife tracked him down after all. "We stopped at Mum and Dad's place and they said you were here. We thought we'd stop by and see if we couldn't buy you a drink or something."

"And Teddy can give you advice about handling Lisabeth." Fred added helpfully. "Though why you guys want to be saddled with such high maintenance women is beyond me. Having Victoire and Domi in the family is bad enough."

"He's not depressed over Lisabeth, you idiot. He's not even really dating her. Weren't you listening to me before? He's only dating her because his other stalker, that Hufflepuff girl, was dogging his every step. James is interested in someone else entirely." Teddy shook his head, not really all that surprised that Fred was in the dark about the situation. Fred tended to zone out a lot, especially when he was thinking about his joke shop experiments which was often. "I mean honestly, can you see James and Lisabeth together as a couple? They'd kill each other within a month!"

"Oh. Then who IS he depressed over?" Fred gave his younger cousin a questioning look.

James was far too smart to think that Fred could ever keep his secret. He loved his cousin, really he did, but Fred couldn't keep a secret to save their lives. "None of your business. Suffice to say that there is no advice anyone could give me that would probably work."

"I told you to stop being so damn negative." Seth reached out to ruffle James's hair. "We will find a way, have some faith. They didn't put me in Ravenclaw for the heck of it."

"Why would you help him though?" Fred gave Seth a confused look. "I mean, don't you want him for yourself?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "A mind as small as yours couldn't possibly begin to comprehend my complex relationship with James, so don't even try."

"Hey, here comes Lisabeth and Lysander!" Teddy waved at the two, glad for the distraction.

"That's Lysander?" Seth asked, his jaw dropping a little as he stared at the young man walking beside Lisabeth towards them. He hadn't seen Lysander Scamander in a year and a half; the boy had done some serious growing since then. Wow.

James raised an eyebrow at the look in his friend's eye. Well that was unexpected and interesting.

"Hey, guys. I didn't know you and Fred were going to be here." Lisabeth returned Teddy's hug and smiled at Fred, thanking Lysander for the seat he snagged for her. Taking the seat Lisabeth gave Fred a questioning look. "I can see why Teddy is here, but why are you here?"

"Hey, what is this, pick on Fred day?" Fred's face indicated his feelings had been hurt as Lysander took a seat beside him.

Teddy patted his cousin on the shoulder. "Don't take it personally, Cous. It's just that you don't have a great track record where dating is concerned so advice from you…."

"Well that and we can't talk about TP around you." Lisabeth muttered under her breath. But there was something she could talk about and so she turned her attention to James. "Sorry we're a little late, but we got held up. I have some interesting news about The Hufflepuff Hag."

"What about her?" James asked, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't go and pick a fight with her again, did you? I told you that if we were going to continue to pretend to be a couple you had to stop getting in her face."

"Pfft." Making a sound of dismissal Lisabeth waved off his words. "I didn't get into a fight with her, James. Keep your trousers on. She doesn't even know that I broke into her dorm room."

"You broke into her dorm room? You didn't tell me you did that. When? How did you manage that?" James could see her finding her way to the Hufflepuff dorms, but how had she gotten into them?

"Like I would reveal my trade secrets?" She wasn't about to admit that all she'd had to do was bribe a Hufflepuff into letting her in. She'd borrowed a Hufflepuff uniform and gotten her cousin to play lookout for her while she'd covertly tossed the room. "Anyway, the main thing is that I found a box in her underwear drawer that was full of these really bad poems and pictures of this guy I'd never seen before. I ran into Lysander today and he went with me to the bitch's hometown on the off chance that someone there would recognize the picture I copied. It turns out that the picture was of a Muggle guy that lives there and she didn't write the bad poetry, he did. We went to one of his poetry readings, it was painful."

Lysander had to agree on that point, however unkind it was. "She was there too, and I read her emotions. She's in love with the guy, though not in an entirely healthy way. She's not insane, but there's something not quite right about her emotional state, James."

Fred's eyebrows furrowed. "But that makes no sense. Why would she be after James if she's in love with this other guy?"

"That's the question." Lisabeth's smile was very smug. "Because there's no way she could love them both, they're just too different. We listened and watched the guy for two hours. I mean seriously, the guys even more feminine looking than your cousin Louis, he wears all black, is as pale as a ghost, and writes poems about the bleakness of his life due to lack of world peace and love."

"Well I always did think she was after me for my name as opposed to actually having feelings for me." James shrugged it off, though the information did bother him because it opened up a whole other can of worms. If the woman had been willing to sacrifice the man she apparently loved in the past to nab him, then Seth was probably right in thinking Lucy was far from done with him. "Well, on the bright side, it's less depressing to think about Lucy than it is to think about my love life. Or lack there of."

"He's still talking like that?" Lisabeth rolled her eyes when Seth nodded. "Dammit, James. No more negative thinking or I'll punch you. We're all going to help you win TP's heart and we can't fail. I mean for Merlin's sake, your father managed to take down the baddest wizard ever when he was your age. I think you can handle winning over someone who's already smitten with you!"

"TP is only smitten with me in your mind, Lisabeth."

"So the girl's initials are TP?" Fred wanted to know.

"Nope, that's just our code name for our target." Lisabeth explained with a shrug. "That way no one knows who we're talking about. And that's all you're getting, Fred, so don't bother asking."

"Well sorry." Was Fred's sulkily, drawn out reply. "But I mean really, why are you getting so hung up on this girl if she doesn't want to go out with you, James? I mean seriously, the girls come after you like you're a designer bag on sale for fifty percent off. What's so special about this one? There must be something seriously wrong with this girl if she isn't interested. Is she gay?"

James rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that TP…and a lot of people for that matter, have good reasons to think TP having a relationship with me would be a bad idea."

"But you're in love with TP, aren't you?" Teddy asked quietly, sighing when James's nodded his head. "I was afraid of that."

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Fred wanted to know.

"Because I have a pretty good idea who TP is."


	21. James's Bucket List

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

James's Bucket List

Everyone turned to stare at Teddy's calm announcement, James's eyes going wide as he asked what everyone else was wondering. "How could you possibly know who TP is? I didn't tell you and no one who knows would have told you. In most cases they wish THEY didn't know. How…did you over here Mum and Dad talking about it? Is that it?"

"Nope. Victoire figured it out, if you can believe it. Lucky you, she didn't know that the punch had been spiked and was drunk at the time of her big realization. She never remembers anything the morning after so she forgot all about telling me her theory before we left the party that night. Apparently you gave yourself away sometime during Fred's birthday party. At the time I thought it was just been the booze talking, but you did some things that made me wonder if she wasn't right Things like why you borrowed all those gardening books from my grandmother and kept taking a certain class. Not to mention the fact that Mum and Dad are refusing to talk about your present situation with anyone, even family." James shrugged before pointing his thumb in Lysander's direction. "All that was enough for me to ask the empath here if I was right."

"And I told him the truth. You know I don't believe in lying to people." Lysander added, accepting responsibility for confirming Teddy's suspicions.

"Your inability to lie is going to get you into serious trouble one day." Lisabeth told the blonde with a roll of her eyes.

Lysander just shrugged. "I can lie. I just don't believe in doing it. The world would be a much better place if people would just say how they feel and really think."

James winced, thinking about what Teddy had said while the rest of them debated the merits of lying for a 'good' reason. He'd borrowed a number of Andromeda's books on flora in his quest to become more knowledgeable of his love's favorite subject. And since she was even smarter than her grandson…did she suspect too?

And then something else occurred to him. "Wait…if you knew, Teddy…why didn't you say anything before?"

"To be honest I was hoping Lysander was wrong and that it was just a serious crush." Teddy gave his brother a rueful look. "And I didn't think you'd actually tell hi-TP about your feelings. That could not have gone over well."

"TP was never supposed to know." Was James's annoyed response. "Dad helped him put the pieces together. I would have gotten away with my anonymous letters if he hadn't connected so many of the damn dots."

Which explained a few things, Teddy thought with a sigh.

"Will someone tell me who TP is already?" Fred asked, obviously annoyed and confused about the situation. "It's really annoying to be the only one in the dark. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Yeah, and when your loving sister finds out that you know what she doesn't Roxie will just beat the answer out of you." James pointed out.

Fred wished he could protest, but it was the truth. His sister could be damn mean and she hated to be in the dark about something even more than he did. "Then will you at least tell me why this person is such a bad match for James? I mean if she was at my birthday party than I must know and like her right? Or was she there with someone as their date? Is that why this won't work? She's involved with someone else?"

"It's complicated." James and Teddy said in tandem.

)

With a thoughtful look on his face Lysander turned his attention to Teddy. "Would I be correct in thinking you still have mixed feelings about the possible relationship, Teddy? And is it safe to assume that regardless of your feelings we can count on you to help us execute any future plans regarding TP?"

Teddy nodded his head on both counts. "I don't see how you all think you can play matchmaker here but yeah, I've got my little bro's back on this." Frankly he couldn't see how James could be in love with Uncle Neville, but he was willing to help his brother out if that was what James needed from him. Family always came first after all.

"What do you think about all this, Lysander?" Fred asked, having always found the kid to be pretty smart when it came to understanding people and their relationships with others.

"I feel that TP and James would make a lovely couple." Was Lysander's serene reply, not even having to think about his answer. "They're both wonderful people who are perfect for each other in my opinion."

Now everyone, including James, gapped at the blonde like he'd just announced that he wanted to become a stripper.

Teddy blinked. "Uhmm…mind cluing us into why they're perfect for each other?"

Lysander gave the older man a surprised look. "One would think that was obvious. They both have what the other needs most in their life." When his words were received with blank stares Lysander paused a moment to collect his thoughts before expanding on his statement in what he hoped was an easy to follow manner. "What I mean to say is that their dominant personality traits are what the other person needs most in their lives. For instance, one of James's defining characteristics is his way of loving people. This is very important because TP needs, more than anything, to feel loved and cared for. Love has always been presented, accidentally or on purpose, as a completely conditional thing by those TP has loved the most. Therefore James's habit of loving to an extreme is a very good thing. He's not shy about expressing his feels both physically and emotionally. TP would never have to question James's feelings or the validity of those feelings. Once James loves you you pretty much have to unjustifiably kill someone else he loves to end his feelings for you."

They all had to agree with that characterization of James. Even Fred, who didn't know who TP was, could acknowledge that Lysander was dead on about James's habit of loving people to an almost girlie degree. The man could even hug his mother while surrounded by his peers without being embarrassed. James had never had a problem using the L word, and if this TP person had had a shortage of love in her life than Fred figured it was pretty safe to say that James had more than enough love in him to fill the emotional holes.

"And TP has always had to bear a lot of burdens too." Lisabeth noted thoughtfully, running with Lysander's explanation. "But that would change with James in the picture. James actually likes taking care of people's problems. TP could lean on James too, without having to worry about James's cracking under the pressure or leaving him hanging. James's never lets anyone down when they need him. He's too much of the knight in shining armor type."

"I'll take that as a compliment." James decided, feeling a little hot under the collar.

Teddy too was thinking hard about what Lysander was suggesting. "TP would get a family too." The man observed softly, thinking about how it would have been just himself and his grandmother if his godfather hadn't stepped in and taken an active role in his life. He didn't doubt for a minute that James's father would have taken him in and raised him himself if he hadn't realized how important and necessary it was for his grandmother to raise him herself. He'd grown up as a member of the Potter/Weasley clan, and had always had any number of people to call on when he was in trouble or had good news to share. People who'd known him since he was a baby and often knew what he was going to say before he even said it. Uncle Neville didn't have that. Even though he'd always be welcomed into his friends' families, he was still not technically a part of them. But he would be if he was James's partner.

"TP doesn't have a family?" Fred's gaze was sympathetic. "Well that sucks."

"So we've come up with things that James has that TP needs, but what exactly does TP have that James needs?" Seth wanted to know, his eyes trained on Lysander.

"Well for starters I predict that James's life expectancy will increase by thirty one point three five six nine percent if he and TP become involved in a long term relationship."

James gapped at the boy. "My life expectancy will increase?"

"By that much?" Lisabeth added, equally flabbergasted.

Lysander nodded. "On the down side, my calculations also indicate that James is five times more likely to end up dead or permanently disabled by the time he's forty if TP fails to return his affection."

Fred stared dumbly, the chip he'd been about to eat falling out of his fingers. "Well that's not good."

Everyone but Lysander looking in his direction, James hunched his shoulders defensively. "What? I don't have a death wish. I think that I've proven that I can take rejection, thank you very much." But since he also had faith in Lysander's brilliance James turned his head to lift a questioning brow in the boy's direction. "And since I'm not the suicidal type, you mind telling me why my chances of imminent demise are so high without TP?"

Lysander again thought the answer was obvious but explained anyway. "Your life expectancy improves with TP in your life because you're the sort of person who always puts your loved ones before yourself. You're encoded to go out of your way to prevent your loved ones from being harmed by yours or anyone else's actions. No one here would argue that you're a risk taker, James. You like your adrenaline rushes and constantly push yourself to discover your own limitations. Once you're out of school you'll be out on your own and you'll do what you want without anyone around to supervise and question the choices you'll make. Hence the high possibility that some of the things you'll do will put your life in danger. However, TP has lost a number of loved ones and is understandably terrified at the idea of losing someone else. It would therefore be cruel of you to deliberately engage in activities that could potentially shorten and or end you life. You would forgo your fun and games for someone you loved, James. A permanent relationship with TP would definitely have you rethinking your Bucket List."

"His Bucket List?" Lisabeth repeated. "What's a Bucket List?"

"It's a list he's made of all the things he wants to do before he dies. Or kicks the bucket as the saying goes. Hence the name." Teddy explained, very familiar with the list since he'd promised to help James with some of the items on the list.

"Why didn't I realize this before?" Seth said slowly as his epiphany hit. Up until this point he'd been supporting James's feelings for their Herbology teacher for James's sake. He hadn't really gotten it until now, but it was all so crystal clear to him in that moment. "How could I not see that TP IS perfect for you, James. I thought TP wasn't good enough for you but now I see that TP is the frame to your beautiful work of art. All great paintings need a frame to protect and present them to their full potential!" Seth looked at Lysander like he held the secrets to the universe. "You're absolutely brilliant!"

James just sighed. "I'm glad that you've had your epiphany, Seth, but please don't call the love of my life a frame."

"Oh. Sorry." But Seth was too busy admiring Lysander to put much feeling into his apology.

But everyone decided that was probably a good thing, since at least Lysander was available.

)

Rolling her eyes Lisabeth turned her attention to what really interested her. "So just what is on this Bucket List of yours that is so dangerous anyway? I mean I know you like to take risks, I play Quidditch with you after all, but what do you want to do that would be life threatening to someone with your skills and talents?"

By way of answering James withdrew his wallet from his pocket, pulling out the two well folded up sheets of paper he kept hidden there. It would not do for his mother, much less his grandmother to get a look at some of the things on his list. He handed it out to Lisabeth with a grin.

Taking it from him Lisabeth studied the first item on the list. "What's base jumping?"

"To base jump you wear this suit that replicates the flaps of skin that flying squirrels have in order to glide through the air." Lysander explained, having seen pictures. "After you put the suit on you jump off a dam and glide slash fall down until you reach a certain point and then you pull a parachute. If you don't do it right you can slam into the side of the dam or ground and kill yourself."

"Thank you for adding that last part." James said dryly. "Muggles very rarely die doing it and I'm a wizard. If I ran into trouble I could always use my wand."

"So let me get this straight, James. You jump off a large dam in nothing but a weird costume and pull a parachute at the last minute before you successfully plummet to your death?" When James nodded Lisabeth grinned with unholy glee. "Wicked. I want to do it too!"

James's shrugged, not minding the idea of her accompanying him. It would be funnier to do it with a friend. "Sure, if you want."

Quite eager now, Lisabeth began to peruse the rest of the list, invariably asking to be included in several of the potentially life threatening extreme sports James was interesting in trying out. Several of the items were already crossed out, much to her disappointment, but she was very interested to discover one crossed out item in particular. "James…I can't help but notice number twenty one on your list. Which you've crossed out."

"What's number twenty one?" Fred asked, almost afraid to ask.

Lisabeth looked at Teddy and James with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "According to the list it's to break into the Malfoy crypt with Teddy and desecrate Bellatrix Lestrange's remains."

Teddy and James, meanwhile, shared a knowing look before pasting innocent looks on their faces.

"James? Teddy?" Lisabeth stared at the men, her gaze questioning.

"Breaking and entering, not to mention desecrating human remains is a criminal offense." Teddy said in a serious tone of voice. "As sons of law enforcement officers we would never disgrace our family members by getting arrested."

"But hypothetically, if you were to do such a thing, exactly what would you do to her corpse?" Fred wanted to know, this being news to him. James and Teddy weren't sick or twisted after all. What exactly could they have done to her? Drawn pictures on her face with ink?

"Hypothetically?" Teddy repeated, a small smile curving his lips. "Well hypothetically, if we were to do such a thing, we'd break into the crypt, steal her corpse, remove the enchantments meant to keep her from decomposing, and than donate her body to Muggle science to be experimented on."

"So right now one of the biggest Muggle haters to ever live is being cut up and dissected to teach Muggle doctors how to save the lives of other Muggles?" Seth grinned widely. "That's bloody brilliant."

"Wicked brilliant." Lisabeth echoed with obvious admiration. "I'm proud to know you both."

James and Teddy bumped fists in silent agreement of their brilliance.

)

In Harry's office everyone stared into space and than turned to look at Andromeda, none of them brave enough to ask her what she thought about what the two boys had apparently done on the sly. It was impossible to read Andromeda Tonks unless she wished to be read.

Andromeda's lips slowly curved in a manner identical to her grandson's. "Hypothetically speaking, they asked my permission first."

Whistling under his breath Robert had to admit that the boys had style.

Victoire silently agreed, very proud of her hubby and cousin's ingenuity. Not to mention she had fond memories of shaving the bitch's head before they'd shipped her off to the medical center.

"Do you think the Malfoys know that the crypt has been broken into?" Ginny asked her husband, knowing she should be mad at her boys but too impressed with their genius to do so. What they'd done really was bloody brilliant if she did say so herself. She was proud as hell to be their mother.

Harry shrugged, just as proud and amused by what the two had done. He'd imagine the Malfoys had put some serious enchantments and protective spells around the crypt to protect their ancestors' remains in the past. It would not have been remotely easy for the boys to have gotten in and out of there without being caught. Damn but they were good.

"We'll deal with the fact that the boys are grave robbers later." Molly's voice broke no argument. "What's far more important is that you two tell me right now who this TP person is."

With a growing sense of dread Ginny met her mother's determined gaze. "Mum…."

"Don't you Mum me, young lady." Hands going to her ample hips, Molly was more than ready to force the information from her daughter and son in law. "If my hair hadn't gone white years ago listening to that Bucket List of James's would have done it. I am not going to lose my grandson because some emotionally stunted twit doesn't have the sense to realize a good thing when she sees it. She'll realize it when I get done with her though."

It took all of Ginny and Harry's self control not to look in Neville's direction.

Neville, meanwhile, leaned against Harry's desk for some much needed support.

He really should have stayed at the castle.

Damn.


	22. Lie With Me

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Lie With Me

The sound of voices still coming from the machine, Harry didn't look at the device as he turned it off. His wife had said that he'd really regret it if he bugged James and no surprise, she'd turned out to be right. And she was going to blame him for this, Molly was going to blame him and his son was going to blame him. A lot of people were going to be severely pissed off at him, Harry thought with a wince, especially if somehow his mother in law found out that Neville was TP.

"Well?" Molly Weasley growled, looking at her daughter and son in law with piercing, demanding eyes. When they looked anywhere but at her the woman rounded on her poor granddaughter, who visibly paled when faced with that kind of fury. "Victoire, who is TP? You have to remember."

"I don't know." Victoire all but whimpered, instinctively shrinking away from her grandmother. "It's like Teddy said, I had too much to drink that night! It was all Roxie's fault, she's the one that spiked the punch and didn't warn me!" And now some of her outrage leaked through. "And if it's anyone's fault its Teddy's for not telling me about all this before!" The girl stomped her foot at the idea.

Teddy was sure going to be in for it later, Harry thought in sympathy, knowing that that too was on his head. Ginny could be pretty scary, but he had a feeling his niece would and could put her aunt to shame in that area. "Now, Molly, I know how you're feeling, believe me, but we've already talked to TP and TP is well aware of James's feelings." Harry began, talking to her as persuasively as possibly. "You can't force someone to love someone else and-."

Molly was not about to be silenced or placated. "Don't you try and cover for this person, Harry. James is your son! And just what the hell is wrong with this woman that she can't realize a gem when she sees it! Is she so awful that we don't want James to be with her?"

"Molly. Leave it alone."

Everyone came to attention at Andromeda's words, automatically responding to her alpha tone as she was not a woman to be ignored or questioned.

Stepping forward Andromeda walked to stand between Molly and Neville, James's parents and Robert noticing the meaning behind the action immediately. "You have no right to speak about this person that way. If James loves this individual than obviously this person is someone we would all welcome into our family with open arms. Judging from what has been said there are some core problem James and TP need to work through and we won't be helping the situation by putting any more pressure on TP then James probably already has. Now, I think it's time we all go home. Victoire, you know where Teddy is now and obviously they aren't going to a strip club. Go home and work on your emotional control. Molly, I'll see you back to The Burrow and we'll send Albus home. To the rest of you, good night."

And forcing the other woman to walk backwards and out of the office Andromeda herded Molly down the hallway while the woman could only sputter her anger.

Victoire's lips twitched. "She trained Teddy well for a life with me. Good night, everyone. I have to start planning my strategy." It was probably going to take her best lingerie to get some info about her hubby. Damn brother loyalty. But she was Fleur Delacour Weasley's daughter. She'd manage.

Robert watched the girl saunter out of the room with male appreciation. Now there was a woman with attitude. Too bad he was married and had a wife and daughter who would take turns killing him if they caught him so much as ogling another girl. That and he was pretty much sure only Teddy Lupin had been properly trained since birth to deal with a woman like that.

A smile curving his lips Robert turned his attention back to Harry, more than happy to leave the Potter family drama now that he knew his daughter was not a part of it. "Well, I guess I'll be going too, since apparently we don't need to talk about our children dating. Good luck with the rest." Walking over to Harry Robert gave his boss a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, turning to give Neville a speculative look. Then he returned his gaze to Harry's with a questioning look. "And that base jumping thing…do you think James would mind if I came with them? Sounds like fun."

Harry grinned wryly, not surprised by the man's interest. Robert and his daughter were two peas in a pod. "I'd imagine he'd say that the more, the merrier."

"I'll have my girl talk to him about it then. Night all, sorry for dropping in on you so late, Boss. Good luck with everything else. Especially with James once he finds out what you did."

"I'll need it." Harry admitted, hunching his shoulders at the look his wife sent him.

Ginny shook her head at them, marveling at the understatement. "I'll see you out." She said to Robert, planning to deal with her husband once they were alone.

The two remaining men watched Robert head out with Ginny, turning to look at each other automatically when the door closed behind them.

"I need a drink." Harry announced, scrubbing his hands over his face as he tried not to think about what was in store for him. "You want?"

"Yes, please!"

)

Neville thought it darkly ironic four hours later that he found himself lying in James bed and wearing the boy's clothes. There wasn't a guest room after all and James wouldn't be needing it. If James only knew, Neville mused with a shake of his whiskey soaked head. He was surrounded by things that belonged to and smelled of James, so that he felt surrounded by the essence of the other man. That should have felt weird to him, even in his drunk state, but it was actually somehow comforting. And he needed all the comforting he could get thanks to the way he'd spent the last few hours, Neville thought as he buried his face in James's pillow.

Ginny's mother didn't know it was him she was after, but Neville had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she did. And he was not looking forward to that day. He was also pretty sure that Lisabeth's father knew now too, which could only be a bad thing for him. It had slipped by Mrs. Weasley, Victoire and Fred that Lisabeth had accidentally revealed his gender, but Mr. Murphy was an Auror and nothing got past those guys. Neville was pretty sure Mrs. Tonks had put two and two together too. They'd both given him looks before they'd left that had set off his mental alarms, big time. He was just thankful neither had said anything in front of Mrs. Weasley and that Teddy's grandmother had come to his rescue.

Ginny and Harry had insisted that he stay, likely fearing that he'd do something stupid in his drunken state. He liked to think that he would have had the sense to go straight to his own bed as soon as he got back to the castle, but he had to admit that he probably would have required assistance to find his own bed in the first place. And obviously he wasn't all there to begin with since he was starting to think some very crazy thoughts.

Crazy thoughts that would get him in so much trouble Neville was only too thankful that Ginny had cut them off the booze before he'd thought of speaking them out loud.

Thoughts like it would be damn nice if James were in the bed with him.

Yup, crazy thoughts indeed.

And trying to change his train of thought Neville pondered the fact that the man who claimed to love him had risked being cursed, jinxed, tried and imprisoned to make a posthumous strike against the woman who had taken his parents from him. Neville knew that he and James parents should be more upset about what the boys had done, but they had never had the chance to make the woman pay for all she'd stolen from them while she was alive. It was petty, and in the end pointless, but it still made him feel better, knowing that while the bitch burned in hell her body was being used in a way she would have hated above all else. It spoke less of him, but Neville refused to be ashamed of his feelings.

He was only human after all.

Which was a good thing for him to remember, Neville thought as he drifted off to sleep. It was okay to just be human.

)

It was eight o'clock when James returned to his home from Seth's. He was pretty sure that his father wouldn't be awake yet, but he was prepared to drag his father out of bed if necessary. Teddy had texted him the news of what his father had done, and they'd found the bug on Fred of course. And boy were he and his dad going to go a couple rounds over that, James thought fiercely as he closed the door behind him. Even knowing his father had done it with the best intentions wasn't enough to have him rethinking his game plan. He and his dad were going to go more than a couple rounds before things were settled between them.

James walked into his bedroom and goggled, blinking several times as he stared at the man fast asleep in his bed. And were those his clothes the other man was wearing? He did believe they were. All the anger James had been feeling towards his father evaporated like it had never existed. Somehow, his father had arranged for the love of his life to be sleeping in his bed in his clothes.

All was officially forgiven.

A slow, downright wicked smile curved James's lips as he carefully walked into the room and headed for his desk, quickly digging out his camera. Walking over towards the bed James started snapping several pictures, getting closer with every shot. Then, because he wasn't an idiot, James returned the camera to his desk before walking over to sit on the side of his bed. Reaching out, James gently tried to smooth down Neville's hair, his smile going tender at the way the hair stubbornly refused to be smoothed.

Leaning forward, intending to give the man's eight o'clock shadow a quick kiss, James's lips paused a centimeter away from Neville's skin as an unwelcome scent tickled his nose.

Whiskey.

That was why Neville was in his bed and house. Brown eyes flashing darkly James straightened, staring down at the man as his anger from earlier returned with a vengeance. So the man had decided to get plastered huh? So that was how he was going to deal with this? That was so not going to happen, not while he was alive and breathing. No way in hell.

Getting to his feet in one smooth motion James marched out of his room and headed downstairs, being quiet about it only because he didn't want to wake the others up. No one was going to save Neville from him. Reaching his destination, James headed straight for the right kitchen cupboard and retrieved the special tea his parents kept around for an instant caffeine kick after a long day of whatever. Brewing up a pot of it James got down a travel mug to pour it in, hoping to decrease the chance of Neville spilling the hot liquid all over himself while he drank the tea. As soon as the tea was done James poured the wake up call into the mug without bothering to add any milk or sugar to it. Neville liked his tea light and sweet, but the younger man was not in the mood to pamper the love of his life. He was taking it black whether he liked it or not, James thought as he headed back upstairs.

After making a quick stop to retrieve some aspirin for the man's possible hangover James headed back into his room, shut the door, and then soundproofed it to insure there would be no untimely interruptions.

Walking over to his bed James took his former seat on the side of the bed again, placing the mug on his bedside table.

Then he reached out and shook Neville awake. Hard.

Coming awake with a loud, drawn out moan, Neville blinked several times and then closed his eyes again on another painful groan.

"Don't even think about going back to sleep, Neville." Letting the other man's shoulders go James grabbed the mug with one hand, lifting Neville's other hand to slap the mug into the other. "Take this and drink. Don't argue."

Cringing at the volume of James's voice Neville sipped automatically, hoping to quiet the man with his obedience. Neville's face scrunched up in distaste as soon as the liquid hit his tongue. "Ugh, James, there's no milk or sugar in this."

"Man up and drink it, Longbottom, or I'll make you."

Gapping at James, Neville's mouth hung open like a landed fish as his hung-over brain tried to process this new side of James. He did not like this new side of James, Neville thought dimly through the pain, it was too similar to an angry Mrs. Weasley's.

James eyes narrowed dangerously as he held out the two aspirin he'd retrieved from their bottle. "I'm not joking here. Take those and drink the rest of that tea or I'll force your mouth open and make you. I'm so mad at you right now not even my mother could stop me from doing it."

Desperately craving the relief the aspirin would provide Neville snatched the drugs from James's hand and shoved them into his mouth, washing the two pills down with the disgusting tea James was planning to make him drink whether he liked it or not. Deciding it was best to treat the drink like medicine Neville quickly drained it, burning his tongue in the process. Luckily the pounding in his head drowned out most of the hot burn.

Taking the empty mug from his love's hand James returned it to the nightstand and than turned his attention back to Neville, leaning forward with dark fury. "Now you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking, drinking so much my parents made you stay here and sleep in my bed? And don't tell me not to yell at you because I'll damn well yell at you if I want to. You aren't my father and outside of school I don't have to show you jack shit respect unless I damn well want to. And FYI, I got zero respect for you now if this is how you're going to behave, you stupid dumbass."

Neville blinked like a deer in headlights. "I didn't drink that much-." He began weakly, James cutting him off lightening quick.

"Cut the crap. The point is you were drunk last night, weren't you? And since you're barely a social drinker that says to me that you decided to be dumber than a mountain troll and deal with your problems the same dumbass way Aunt Hannah's been dealing with hers. Alcohol doesn't solve problems, it perpetuates them."

"I know that. Believe me, I know that." Scrubbing his hands over his face Neville met the boy's gaze squarely. "It was stupid."

"Damn right it was. And if you do it again I'll kick your friggin ass. I'm bigger, stronger and meaner than you are. You know I am. And if you're half as smart as I think you are you know I'm not kidding."

"I know." Staring up at the man Neville shifted to a better sitting position, leaning back against the bed's headboard as his lips curved ever so slightly into a bemused smile. Damn, James Sirius Potter was one hell of a man, especially when he was pissed. "If I promise not to drink anything stronger than Butterbeer for a long time to come, will you yell at me in a softer voice?"

James's lips twitched despite himself. "Maybe."

And it was the sternly loving look in the other man's eyes that had Neville's heart turning over in his chest, a feeling that had the man's eyes softening in return.

"James." Shifting over so that they were within touching distance Neville's eyes remained locked on James. "One question before you go back to lecturing my ass off."

James raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Did you and Teddy really steal Lestrange's corpse and donate it to Muggle healers to experiment on?"

"She messed with the wrong family."

"Thank you." And wrapping one hand around the back of James's neck Neville drew the man in for one hell of a thank you kiss.

Returning the kiss with a hum of pleasure James's lips moved in tandem with Neville's, returning the sweet caress with equal measure. It was somehow more powerful and moving then the kiss they'd shared before, both knowing that what they were doing was not driven by heat or desire, but by something much deeper.

And when they broke apart they made no move to jump away from each other, simply staring into each other's eyes to evaluate the change and difference.

"You're welcome." James finally said, working hard to keep his smile small.

Neville's lips curved into a small, rueful smile as well.

Now a slightly wicked look came into James's eyes. "This one's on credit."

And James leaned in to continue the kiss.


	23. Try To Remember

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Hope you like, let me know either way.

Try To Remember

One heated kiss leading to another the two forgot all about where they were and the fact that there were four other people in the house who would be more than a little surprised and downright flabbergasted to find James and Neville locked in a passionate embrace on the younger man's bed. But luck was with them in that when they did finally pull away, it was because they needed air. They were also aware in some part of their brains that as much as they enjoyed what they were doing, doing it on a bed could lead to places they weren't yet ready to go.

Sliding off the bed before he tried his hand at straddling James grinned down at the other man, holding his hand out with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Come on, before I forget I'm supposed to be behaving. I'll make you some breakfast. And tea the way you like it."

Throwing aside his covers Neville couldn't help but let himself be caught up in James's mood, his headache forgotten since his head was currently mushy from James's kisses. Smiling back at the younger man Neville held up his own hands, letting himself be helped so that he was pulled up against James's chest, the grinning Potter wiggling his eyebrows rakishly. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Maybe." Grinning at the comment James angled his head, intending to steal one last kiss before they headed downstairs.

James's plan was derailed, however, as his door was flung open and his Uncle Ron strolled in backwards, telling Hermione that he would wake Neville up nicely before turning around, catching sight of the two in their embrace. "What the f#k?"

Stumbling backward Ron smashed his head into the half open door with a painful thud, the redhead seeing stars as he fell back on his rear in a daze.

Without thinking about what he was doing exactly James retrieved his wand from his jeans' back pocket and pointed it at his uncle. "Petrificus Totalus."

Ron freezing in mid groan the man stared off into space, his face showing his pain and shock over the situation he'd unknowingly walked into.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Neville gaped at James, unable to believe what the man had just done. "Why did you do that?"

"Because unless you want him blabbing to everyone what he just saw, I need him to stay still long enough to alter his memory."

"You're going to what? James, you can't do that! What if you damage his brain? I still see Professor Lockhart at St Mungos when I go to visit my parents you know. Have you even done the spell before?" Reaching out Neville lightly whacked James upside the head. "I might not like the idea of everyone knowing, but you are not experimenting on one of my oldest friends."

James hunched his shoulders reflexively. "I could do it. You know how good my wand work is."

"No."

"But I…."

"No."

"Oh all right." James sighed, loathed to admit that his idea might have been a bad one. "I guess you're right. Though I still say I could have done it." Walking over James crouched down to look at his uncle, the guilt starting to sink in. "How mad do you think he's going to be when I undo the spell?"

Neville's lips curved into wry smile. "Having been in his shoes once upon a time I think it's fair to say that he's going to be more that a little peeved at you."

)

Neville and James both sat with hunched shoulders around the dining room table, wisely not saying anything as they watched Ron work his way through his mimosa. Rounding out the group were James's parents and Hermione, all of them drinking their mimosas and James's parents trying not to think about what Ron had apparently seen when he'd walked into James's bedroom. As yet Ron hadn't done much more then mutter incoherently, but they'd all caught enough words to get the sense that they both had reason to be glad they hadn't been the one to walk in on the two.

James figured he should probably say something, but the last time he'd spoken his mother had given him a look that had suggested that she'd do him serious harm if he opened his mouth without permission again. Though he still said that they were setting a bad example for him, James silently fumed, drinking around him so much in times of crisis.

Setting aside her drink Hermione reached out to stroke her husband's head, her sympathy written all over her face as she marveled at how her husband's mind was so unique that he could actually think there was something romantic going on between James and Neville. "There, there, sweetie. Do you want me to erase your memory for you?" She teased, though she was half serious if that would get him to stop sulking.

"Why not just let James try?" Ron shot back sulkily, sending a dark look in his nephew's direction. "He's just itching to do it after all."

It was James's turn to mutter. "I said I was sorry."

Trying to look on the bright side Hermione patted her husband's shoulder. "He probably would have pulled it off if he'd been serious, Ron, so stop sulking. His wand work has always been excellent."

"That's what I said." James felt vindicated until his aunt sent him a look that suggested she wasn't too thrilled with him either. Hunching his shoulders again James picked up his tea and started sipping, lapsing back into silence. You'd have thought his uncle had walked in on him and Neville earlier, when they'd been practicing their French so to speak.

Looking over at his best friend Ron slowly shook his head, still unable to believe what he'd seen with his own two eyes. "And here I've been so mad at you, telling Luna what was wrong with James but holding out on us. No wonder you didn't say anything, Mate. Just how bloody long has this been going on? And just what exactly has been going on? Actually nevermind, I really don't want to know the answer to that second part."

"Nothing has been going on that's worth you making faces like that." Scrubbing his hands over his face Neville wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"You two were about to snog!"

Deciding that he was going to have to be the man in all of this Harry spoke up, really, really wishing he didn't have to be the one to explain things to his two best friends. But his son would only make the situation worse and poor Neville had enough problems without trying to stumble his way through an explanation of the situation. Besides, trying to explain everything to Ron would help take his mind off the fact that apparently James had been putting the moves on his friend in his bedroom. And he so did not need those mental images.

"James is in love with Neville. Neville has respectfully declined to return James's feelings. Or at least that's how things stood the last time we discussed this." That Neville had apparently not been fighting off James's advances had Harry wondering just what had all changed since they'd last had a heart to heart talk with Neville.

Hermione gaped at James, having been so sure that Ron had just foolishly jumped to conclusions as to what exactly he'd walked in on. That Neville and James had just been hugging when her husband had walked into the room and her husband's perverted mind had misunderstood. That James had just been joking about erasing her husband's memory and Ron had just taken him seriously. It appeared she'd been very wrong about that.

Ginny couldn't blame her brother or her sister in law. It was a lot to wrap your head around. Because really, what were any of them supposed to say? They couldn't try to talk James out of his feelings because frankly, trying to talk James out of something he'd set his mind on was like trying to convince Lucius Malfoy that he should divorce his wife and marry a Muggle. It would be a waste of time, energy and air. Everyone at the table loved James and Neville. They couldn't tell either of them that they had bad taste in men or that it was wrong for James to feel the way he apparently did. Actually, what she wanted most was to find out if her son had managed to somehow convince Neville to give him a chance romantically. Had the two really been about to kiss when Ron had walked in?

And just what was with her brother and walking in on snogging couples anyway?

Talk about ridiculous.

)

Two hours later James watched his brother talk to a python while Lily snapped pictures of the serpent. Some people were giving them weird looks but James just smiled charmingly and was fully prepared to claim his brother had spent time learning from a snake charmer in India. Unfortunately he couldn't just claim his brother wasn't all there upstairs because he was already in enough hot water with various family members and he had no desire to add Albus to the list.

Hence the fact that his parents had kicked him and his siblings out of the house so that they and his aunt and uncle could have a talk with Neville without him around to plead his case.

He'd tried to argue but his father had laid the law down and Neville had asked him to go. It was Neville asking him that had done it. At the moment he wasn't feeling particularly obedient or loving where his father was concerned, James thought darkly. How was he supposed to convince Neville not to see him as a child if his own father kept treating him like one?

"James, can we go see the butterfly exhibit next?" Tugging on her brother's arm to get his attention Lily gazed up at James questioningly. She knew something was up, and it was more than a little annoying to be kept in the dark about it. The least her brother could do was take her to her favorite exhibit, she decided.

"Sure." Ruffling his sister's hair James worked up his usual smile for her, appreciating the fact that she'd given up trying to worm information out of him. "Come on, Al, you've talked to the snake enough for today. You can come visit him another time."

"You're just jealous that I'm the only one who inherited the Parselmouth genes." Albus shot back, though he turned and said good bye to the snake. The butterfly exhibit was cool too, with them all flying around and even landing on people. Not that he'd admit that in front of his big brother. Butterflies were for girls after all.

Smirking at his brother James motioned for Albus to follow, holding Lily's hand as they made their way through the various crowds on their way to the butterfly exhibit. Letting them wander off as soon as they were inside James smiled as his brother and sister set out to explore the tropical paradise the zoo had created for the butterflies to live in. Staying near the exit so that he wouldn't miss either one of them when they'd looked their fill, James walked over to study a brilliant blue butterfly that was currently helping itself to some fruit that had been set out for the insects to nibble on.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Turning to look at the woman who'd spoken James met a set of eyes that reminded him instantly of his Aunt Luna's. They were eyes that suggested she was both a million miles away and yet still able to see through him to his very heart and soul. "Yes…yes it's beautiful." He said slowly, a chill going down his spine as she continued to look at him with those strange, ice blue eyes.

"No need to look so worried, James. You have nothing to fear from me."

He didn't know the woman, James was sure of it. She wasn't the sort of person you would forgot. Her brown hair and face were pretty enough, and he'd put her age at somewhere between his Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy. But just as important as the question of who she was, there was the question of how she'd known his name. They were in a Muggle zoo after all, not exactly a natural hangout for a witch. "How do you know my name?"

"I know more than you could imagine or want to know, young James. And I don't have much time as it is before your sister comes to tell you all about the green butterfly that landed on your brother's nose. I have something for you, something you're going to want to wear on your person at all times." The woman's hands went to her neck, swiftly removing a pendant from under her shirt. At the end of the chain was a vial of some sort, the liquid within as red as blood. "What's inside isn't for you, it's for someone you care about very much. You'll know when to use it. It will buy you the time you need."

James stared at her as she placed the pendant around his neck, too busy trying to figure out what was going on to protest the action or gift. "Who are you?" He finally managed to get out.

"Someone who expects great things from you in the future, James Potter. I've seen them you know. And don't worry too much about the conversation your parents are having with your love right now. I'm going to be working very hard on your behalf to see that that goes well for you too. Ta-ta till later." She added with a teasing little wave, moving as if to leave.

Opening his mouth to demand a better explanation than that James paused as Lily suddenly appeared out of nowhere, drawing his attention away from the woman for a split second. That was all she needed though, for when he glanced back she was gone.

And even more curious, Lily had come to tell him all about the green butterfly that had landed on Albus's nose. The creature's wings had been the exact same color as their brother's eyes and Lily had caught the whole thing on her camera.

Just like the woman had said Lily would.

Which begged the question, had he just met a seer?

)

When the three Potters returned from the zoo it was to find that their aunt and uncle had left, but that Neville had remained behind and was waiting for James in his room to speak to him about something important. Leaving his siblings with his parents James hurried up the stairs, forgetting all about the vial around his neck and his big news in his haste to find out where he now stood with his Herbology professor.

Opening the door James let himself in, finding Neville seated at his desk, writing something out on a piece of parchment.

Looking up from his writing Neville gave a small but reassuring smile. "I hope you don't mind me using your desk. I thought I'd jot some things down while I waited for you to return. There are some errands I've been putting off that I should take care of while I'm in the neighborhood."

"No problem." Hands in his pockets James walked over to stand at the man's side. "So did you lot manage to calm Uncle Ron down once I was gone and you all didn't have to worry about hurting my feelings?"

"He's not going to tell your grandmother if that's what you're asking. Apparently he'd rather be chained to Draco Malfoy for life than be the one to tell her." Ron had formulated a very long list of all the things he'd rather do than tell his mother that her grandson was interested in a man old enough to be his father. The list had gotten very creative, Neville thought with a weary sigh. It was ironic really, that all of Ron's protests and comments had made him want to protest and defend what James wanted to form between them that much more. That even as Ron had listed all the reasons why such a relationship would be impossible, he'd wanted to argue the opposite.

James was such a bad influence on him.

"Yeah, I can see how being chained to a Malfoy would be the lesser of the two evils." Leaning back against his desk James met the other man's gaze squarely. "I know what happened the night before, what you and she and the rest heard. None of that was my fault, but what Uncle Ron walked into was. I'm sorry that more people know for your sake."

"But not for yours." Neville stated knowingly. "You don't care if everyone knows, do you? You'd tell your grandmother if not for me."

A wry look crossed James's features. "It wouldn't be a fun conversation but she is pretty fond of me and she does want me happy. Fond enough apparently to hunt down the idiot who's been rejecting my advances despite how utterly perfect I am in her eyes. As long as I reminded her that my happiness depends on you I think she'd let you live if I told her you're the one. Probably."

"And I'm the one?" Neville asked softly as he looked up into James's warm brown eyes.

James nodded his head slowly. "You're the one."

Seeing the truth of the words in the other man's eyes Neville took a calming breath and than spoke the words he'd been rehearsing in his head since he'd decided it was time to gamble a little on the future. To try and be man enough to risk his heart a little. "James, the reason I stayed behind to talk to you is that I have a proposition for you. One I talked over with your parents and got their approval for."

"And will I like this proposition?" James asked, his heart picking up speed as he slowly straightened, bracing for a possible blow.

"I think you will."


	24. Investigations Continue

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Hope you like, let me know either way.

Investigations Continue

Seeing that he had James's full attention Neville pushed back from the desk, getting to his feet. Tucking the chair back under the desk and out of the way Neville moved to stand in front of the man who watched him so intently. "Before I tell you what the proposition is know that it's entirely dependent on how you behave from now until the end of the school year. We will be teacher and student until then or this deal is null and void, understand?"

"I'm with you so far." He needed to know what the prize for his good behavior was before he promised anything, James silently added to himself.

At James's agreement Neville continued his explanation. "In July I'm leaving the country for a month. I'm going to Australia on a busman's holiday. I've always wanted to go and it would be a chance to study the flora indigenous to that continent and visit a colleague of mine there. If you like…you can come with me, James. I will give you your chance then…to try and win me over to your way of thinking so to speak. If you wish. Your parents and I will pay for the trip as a late birthday present." Color stained Neville's cheekbones as he added a condition he deliberately hadn't mentioned to Harry or Ginny. "It will be old fashioned courting though, don't think you can seduce me into it. There will be…separate rooms and you will behave appropriately in public and in private, understand?"

"So I get to round first base but not get to second?" James asked carefully, hoping that that was the case as he slowly let it sink in that he was maybe, just maybe, going to have a chance to sweep the other man off his feet. And now that he'd gotten a taste for the other man James was pretty sure he couldn't keep himself completely in check in that area, especially since he needed what advantages he could get. And the last thing he needed was his chance with the other man ruined because he couldn't keep his hands and mouth to himself.

"I don't know what that means." Neville said just as slowly, not sure he wanted to know the answer to his question.

"I'm asking, can I at least kiss you, touch you, so long as clothes stay on and I keep my hands above the waist and not under said clothing?" James explained, fighting back a grin at the blush his words inspired. His man really was the most adorable man ever.

Neville had to work not to stutter. "Then...uhm…yes, you can round first but not second."

"I see. Then yeah, yeah I'll go to Australia with you." James grinned widely at the man, just barely resisting the urge to try and pick the other man up and twirl them around like in the movies. "I'll teach you to surf."

The older man laughed, as James had intended. "How about I watch you surf instead."

"Or that." Not about to push his luck James lifted his hands to frame Neville's face, knowing better than to risk someone walking in on them a second time. "Thank you for giving me a chance. I won't make you sorry."

Neville nodded, and placed his hands over top of James. 'We'll both do our best. Now I need to head out. I think your parents would appreciate us spending as little time alone in your bedroom as possible."

"They know me well." James acknowledged as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing, something he seemed to do a lot around James, Neville shook his head at the other man as he dropped his hands to his side. "Try to be on your best behavior for the time being, all right?"

"I promise to save all my bad behavior for you."

Whacking James lightly upside the head Neville couldn't keep the amused smile off his face as he headed for the door, calling out a good bye over his shoulder as he opened the bedroom door.

"See you later then."

As soon as the door was closed James quickly casted a spell around his room so that no sound would escape, giving a war cry of victory as soon as he was sure everyone within a mile of his house wouldn't hear it. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Pumping his fists in the air James grinned like an idiot as he walked over to his window to watch Neville leave, leaning against the side of his windowsill as he watched the man start down their laneway.

He was going to get his chance, James thought, hugging the idea of himself. He was really going to get his chance.

And he wasn't going to lose.

)

The day after Neville's proposition James finally managed to get away from home for a few hours and arranged to meet Lisabeth and Seth at Diagon Alley for a meeting. Sitting outside as they drank hot cider from a street vendor, the three discussed in low voices Neville's plan and then the meeting James had had with the woman at the zoo. They were both happy for him about the coming to trip to Australia, and both were concerned about the strange woman and her even stranger words and predictions.

Studying the vial James wore around his neck Seth held it up to the light for a better look. "I'm not sure what it is. There's not much in it either. She didn't say?"

James shook his head. "I thought about getting it tested, but there's so little of it that if I were to need it I don't think there would be enough for whoever it's for. And going by my gut, I think she was telling the truth. I think she means to help me."

"But help you with what is the question. I mean yeah, she said she'd be helping you get TP, but I don't think that someone's life has to be threatened in order for that to happen. Something else is up here." Lisabeth stated firmly, gesturing with her cup for emphasis. "And I think it has to do with The Harpy. Now she would definitely harm someone you cared about."

"Agreed. And if your zoo lady really is a seer, and she has had visions concerning you, than we should check in with The Department of Mysteries, James. If the prediction is about you than you can hear it without the backlash." Seth added with a decisive nod.

Lisabeth gave the Ravenclaw a skeptical look. "I don't think it works that way. They're called The Department of Mysteries for a reason. I mean it's not like they told James's dad about the prophecy concerning him, he had to hear it from someone else. They're very big on keeping everything they know under wraps. There's a reason people are always saying that the department should be closed. A lot of people have problems with the way the department works behind the scenes, withholding information as they see fit."

"She has a point." With a rueful look James returned the chain and vial to inside his coat and shirt. "I could try, playing up who my father is, but they're still pretty sore at him and my mum for the breaking and entering, Time Tuners incident."

The three sat in companionable silence, thinking the situation over.

"Well we could ask, I suppose. Or at least use James's family connections to talk to someone with some juice." Lisabeth finally suggested, lobbing her empty cup into a nearby garbage can. "If nothing else, we can see how they react, whether we should try going over their heads to get the info. I mean what's the point of knowing the Minister of Magic if you can't get him to lean on people for you when you need him too." Lisabeth pointed out as she elbowed James's lightly in the side.

"I don't have to be back for another hour and a half." James volunteered after consulting his pocket watch. "I suppose it's worth a shot."

"Let's do it then." Seth announced as he got to his feet, holding out his hands to both of them to help them to their feet. He'd never been to the Department of Mysteries after all. It was sure to be a fascinating place.

Walking to the Ministry together Seth peppered Lisabeth and James the whole way about Lysander, wanting to know everything they knew about the blonde. He was particular anxious to know their thoughts on how many letter he could write to the boy a week without coming off as weird or creepy.

"In his family weird is a good thing." James told his friend with a chuckle. "And he already knows you like him, that's why he said yes when you asked if he'd like to be pen pals."

"He knows? You told him?" Seth gaped at James in horror, unable to believe his friend's betrayal.

"Lysander's an empathy, idiot." Reaching out Lisabeth whacked the Muggleborn upside the head. "And even if he wasn't you were pathetically obvious." Her lips twitched in amusement. "And personally, if your stalking of James isn't a turn off for him I think you're pretty safe writing him to your heart's content."

"Just one letter a day though." James added, just in case. "You two don't want to wear out your owls."

Seth looked mildly disappointed, but had to acknowledge that James had a point about the owls.

Arriving at the visitor's entrance to the Ministry the three headed in, James and Lisabeth knowing the way well enough to lead the way. They were heading towards one of the elevators when they heard their names being called in a stern mother tone of voice. Turning around James's smiled weakly at his aunt, who marched towards him with her assistant yapping at her heels like a little dog.

"Hello, Aunt Hermione." Knowing his duty James walked over to meet her halfway, kissing her cheek in greeting. "Nice to see you again so soon."

Lips twitching in amusement Hermione gave her nephew a hug before pulling back to smile in amusement at the other two. Apparently they were in on James's plans concerning Neville, which made them being here with James worth questioning. "Hello, Lisabeth, Seth. What brings you three to the Ministry today?"

James made his eyes go wide and innocent to amuse her. "Nothing much."

"Nothing much, hmm?" Turning to look over her shoulder Hermione met her assistant's gaze. "Go back to the office without me. I'll be up shortly."

The assistant knew better than to argue and was out of sight in seconds. As soon as he was gone Hermione turned her attention back to the three teens, who suddenly reminded her of her own teen years spent in the company of two headstrong boys. Which, to her way of thinking, meant that they probably needed parental supervision if the Ministry was to remain standing after they left. "So what are you three really up to and don't even think about giving me a bunch of lies or half truths." Her eyes promised punishment of mother proportions if they tried to bullshit her.

"Okay, and for the record I did plan to tell my parents about this once I got home." James began, having kept his meeting with the possible seer from his parents since they'd seemed stressed enough over his situation with Neville. He'd have to tell them now though, James thought as he explained to his aunt about his meeting at the zoo and how they were hoping to get down to the Department of Mysteries to get information about a possible prophecy.

Listening closely to their explanations, Hermione's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She hated divinations and she was loathed to hear of the possibility that another prophecy had been made about someone she loved very much. She did not have fond memories of the Department of Mysteries either, come to that. "You three won't get very far, you know. After the…incident, when we and the Death Eaters broke in…well Oliver Amandes took it personally. To even get down there now you have to have an escort from the department come get you."

"Did you say Oliver Amandes?" Seth asked, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as his mind latched unto the name. "Would he be any relation to Lucy Amandes? She's in our year."

Hermione's brows furrowed as she tried to remember what little she knew about the man. "I couldn't tell you. I don't have any reason to interact with the members of that department and I only really know the man to see him. Minister Shacklebolt introduced us once years ago."

"Uncle Percy would know." James pointed out.

"You're right, he probably would." Hermione agreed with a smirk. Percy collected office gossip the way he collected awards for sucking up to everyone he encountered. The man studied up on anyone who was higher up on the food chain than he was, hoping to score points with them by knowing their families and hobbies. Her brother in law was a fountain of office information when properly tapped. "Why is it important though, whether she'd related to him or not? What's she got to do with this mess?"

"Trust me, Aunt Hermione, it could be important. I'll explain if she really is related to him."

Hermione nodded, trusting her nephew to explain if it was necessary. "Well then let's go ask him, shall we?"

)

And so they went in search of Percy, finding him surrounded by mountains of paperwork which was how the man liked it. The man's desk was somehow perfectly organized and Percy peered at them owlishly from behind his glasses at their entrance, obviously not appreciating their unexpected interruption. He was a busy man after all and unless they were there on ministry business he was far too busy to chat with them.

"We know how busy you are." Hermione informed him sweetly, used to his over inflated ego by now. "We just wanted to ask you if you knew if Lucy Amandes, a classmate of these three, was any relation to Oliver Amandes, of the Department of Mysteries."

Percy tapped his quill tip against his cheek as he sorted through his mental database. "She's his great niece, I believe. I remember that he introduced her to me once as James's classmate. You two are Heads together right? She struck me as a lovely girl." The look the man aimed in Lisabeth's direction hinted plainly as to which girl he'd rather see his nephew hook up with.

It took a lot of control on Lisabeth's part not to make a crack about the man's comb over, which got worse every time she saw him.

"What sort of man is Oliver Amandes, Uncle Percy?" James asked, doing his best to hide the fierceness of his interest. The last thing he needed was his prim and proper uncle sticking his nose in his business. The man would tip Amandes off somehow, the way his luck was running.

Percy was loathed to admit it, but he didn't even know enough about the man to exaggerate his knowledge. "He's struck me as very professional and businesslike, he runs his department smoothly and without incident. No one's successfully broken in to steal the department's secrets since Amandes took over." Percy gave Hermione a pointed look.

"That's all we needed to know." After receiving an agreeing nod from her nephew Hermione bid good bye to her brother in law, the teens saying their goodbyes and thanks as well before they all headed out of Percy's office. As soon as they were alone in one of the elevators Hermione started with her questions, wanting to know what Lucy Amandes had to do with the prophecy.

When James explained Lucy's weird behavior towards him and their suspicions Hermione had to agree that they had a point. She was drawing the same conclusions that they were. A prophecy had been made that involved James somehow, one that Oliver Amandes would know about as the head of the Department of Mysteries. Any prophecy that mentioned a Potter would have been brought to his attention. The older man had then told his great niece about it, who in turn was possibly attempting to become a part of the prophecy in some way. Was the girl trying to change it under her great uncle's orders, or was she acting alone? Did the prophecy need to be altered? What was the prophecy period?

Too many questions, not enough answers, Hermione thought in frustration as she turned the facts over in her mind.

"We need to get in." Lisabeth announced, crossing her arms in front of her. "We have to find out what that prophecy is."

Hermione shook her head. "Too dangerous. Besides, if the Amandes' are up to something than there's no way they'd leave that prophecy lying around for anyone to see. A lot depends on what the prophecy foretells and that's if there's even a prophecy at all. It could be as James originally thought and she really is just politically ambitious to the point where she'd marry him just for all the ins he has in the Ministry."

Lisabeth rounded to face James. "Isn't there something your father could do?"

James shrugged, knowing his aunt was right. "Not really. He could request to be informed about any prophecies made about me, but it's not like the man couldn't easily lie about it. Like my aunt said, he could easily hide all record of its existence and there would be no way to prove otherwise unless the seer and any witnesses were to step forward."

"Bugger." Was Lisabeth's opinion, the rest agreeing with her completely.


	25. Mine Is Better

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's that. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Merry Christmas To You All

Mine Is Better

It was late but James hadn't heard his parents go to bed yet so they had to still be awake downstairs. He'd told them earlier about his possible seer and they had not been pleased to hear about that or the suspicions they now had about Lucy's interest in him. Tomorrow, after they'd seen him and his darling siblings off on the Hogwarts Express, his parents planned to pay the Department of Mysteries a little visit. He hadn't been able to talk them out of it, and he hadn't tried as hard as he could have. Staying on their good side had struck James as more important than them possibly causing Lucy to step up her game.

Carefully making his way down the stairs James went in search of his parents, the light from the living room giving him a big clue. Walking in that direction James paused just in front of the open doorway, hearing the very unfamiliar sound of his mother crying. His mother hardly ever cried. Pressing his back against the wall James listened to the sound of his father telling his mother not to cry. His father was not good with tears.

"I'm allowed to cry on the day I realize that you and I have lost our number one status in James's heart. Our little boy is all grown up and a man now!"

"You didn't cry when he turned seventeen." Harry pointed out logically as he rubbed her back, looking at the photo albums she'd spread out on the table in front of her. One album was turned to the first pictures of James taken at St Mungos, another was turned to the party they'd had for James's seventeenth birthday. It seemed impossible to believe the pictures depicted the same person.

"Because we were still the most important people in the world to him. Or at least I thought we were!" Rubbing at her eyes Ginny felt like an idiot, but she was having a mother moment and dared anyone to say she hadn't earned the right. She'd been in labor with James for more hours than she cared to remember. She'd earned the right to cry like an idiot.

Harry was, as usual, clueless as to what to do when Ginny had one of her 'mother moments'. So he continued stroking her back and said nothing.

Ginny knew how much it bothered her husband to see her cry, but the situation called for it. "It's like my brothers." She said, trying to explain her reaction to him. "They were always just my brothers. Girls would tell me how much they fancied them and I'd just be confused as hell because they're my brothers so I never saw them as men, you know? And James is my son, and that's always been how I've seen him. But I've been turning Neville's plan over and over in my head and I know you saw through him too. That you saw that he's already half fallen for James. And you know, like I know, Harry, that when James wants something he goes after it like a Niffler on a gold coin. And since Neville isn't a pedophile I had to ask myself why he would be interested in our little boy. So now I have to look at James and think that if it weren't for the fact that they know I'd tear them limb from limb, there are probably plenty of women my age who would jump at the chance to date James. And worst of all is the fact that that's all our own damn faults!"

Harry blinked in confusion from behind his glasses. "And how exactly is it our fault? Because I'd really like to avoid Albus and Lily copying James's in this instance."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't mean like that. I mean that we're the ones who raised James to be the incredible man he is. We're the ones that told him he could be anything, do anything if he wanted it bad enough. Even the fact that he's gorgeous is our fault because it's our genetics that made him that way."

Harry sighed even as he had to smile at her logic. "Why couldn't he have just stayed five? Life would be so much easier if they'd just stay children." Harry wondered aloud, lovingly stroking his son's photo.

"James got into trouble at every age." Ginny pointed out with a grin.

"Good point."

"He was so cute though, when he was my little boy." Tearing up again Ginny laid her head on her husband's shoulder, heaving a nostalgic sigh for what had been. Sensing her son's presence Ginny looked up as the man her son had become crouched down to meet her gaze.

"Please don't cry, Mum. I'll always be your boy, nothing changes that. And you'll always be my best girl." James told his mother, setting his hands over top of hers.

"Well…I guess that's one good thing about you turning out to be gay."

Laughing James pulled his mother into a hug, his father ruffling their heads as he watched over them with a grin.

)

Everyone arrived at Hogwarts in one piece, James eager to see Neville again as he did his best to hide his enthusiasm. His siblings were just glad to see their brother in such a good mood, though Lily was a bit nervous since soon enough she'd be facing her first Hogwarts final exams. Or at least that was what Hugo was telling her and James couldn't convince her that it was too early to start freaking out over the tests.

Hugo was definitely Hermione Granger Weasley's son, James thought with a rolling of his eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, good. Could you come over here please?" The Headmaster called from the end of the hallway, motioning James over with a wave of his hand. At his side was Professor Addams, who smiled tightly at James as he approached. The vibes they were both giving off had James bracing for bad news while he tried to think of what he could be getting bad news about. His family had to be okay, he'd just seen his sister and brother and his parents had seen them off on the train. Something couldn't have happened to them since then, could it?

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, we don't have bad news to give you." Professor Addams assured him, reading the look of dread in the boy's eyes. "Not exactly. We were hoping that you…if you're not busy…could pay a visit to Professor Longbottom."

"Professor-what's happened? Is HE okay?" Panic had James tense and ready to bolt as soon as they told him where his man was.

The Headmaster cleared his throat, still not sure that they should be interfering. But Professor Addams had made it clear that she was going to interfere whether he liked it or not and he was fond of the Herbology teacher too. "His ex wife came to see him earlier this afternoon. She left about an hour ago. We didn't think it our place to check on him, I doubt he'd appreciate us seeing him if he's not…feeling so well about the encounter."

"But you're family to him." Professor Addams put in. "It's obvious that you're his favorite of his friends' children. We thought maybe you could go check on him and-."

James was already on his way before she finished her sentence, calling over his shoulder that he was on it.

Watching him go the Headmaster smiled. "Such a good boy. You know most boys his age would balk at being made to look in on one of his parents' friends."

"They have a special bond." She agreed as they watched the youth disappear from sight.

)

Arriving at Neville's door James knocked hard, opening the door as soon as he heard Neville through the door telling whoever it was to come on in. Slamming the door shut behind him James ran into the bedroom, coming to a grinding halt at the sight of the man sitting on the end of his bed with what looked like drying tears on his face.

"Hello, James." And to James's shock the man's lips curved into an amused smile, Neville's hazel eyes gleaming with the same. "What are you doing here?"

Walking over James took a seat beside the man, confusion all over the man's younger face. "The Headmaster and Professor Addams said that Aunt Hannah dropped by to see you. They asked me to come here to check on you. You're…but you're okay, aren't you?" Because despite the drying tears, James couldn't remember the older man ever looking so peaceful and at ease with himself since things had started going bad between the man and Hannah.

Neville nodded with the smile still on his face. "Yeah, I'm good."

Reaching out James gently ran a finger over one of Neville's cheeks, removing all remaining traces of the tear tracks. "You were…upset earlier?"

Getting what James meant Neville reached up to flatten James's hand against his cheek, holding it there with his own. "Surprisingly no. They weren't those kinds of tears, James. I have spent the last hour or so laughing until I thought I might need to seek medical attention to stop."

"What was so funny?"

Twisting around Neville snagged something from behind him and then turned around to hand the book to James.

Taking the book from Neville James studied the cover, which advertised it as being a self help book for emotionally damaged witches and wizards. On the back was a large picture of a slick looking man that somehow reminded James of Gildroy Lockhart, that guy on the back of so many of his Gran's household books. There was just something about the way the man smiled at him that made James think that the man would kiss his own ass if he could only reach.

"Aunt Hannah gave you this?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. Apparently the guy on the back is now counseling her about her emotional issues." Neville told him dryly. "They have also started dating and she came here today to tell me so that I wouldn't hear it from someone else. It seems that he's already helped her beyond measure and she gave me his book in the hopes that he can help me the same way. The guy told her, according to her, that I'm partially to blame for her inability to connect with people because I closed myself off too due to my troubled, parentless childhood."

James face was outraged. "That's bullshit."

"Yes, yes it is. But she wants to believe it at the moment. Just like she wants to believe that this guy can somehow magically make everything all better for her with a couple therapy sessions. And truth be told, I wish him all the luck with that." And now there was a hint of sadness in Neville's smile. "I could smell the alcohol on her breath though. Four o'clock in the afternoon and I could smell it, see it in her eyes."

Wanting to take that sadness out of the smile again James stroked the man's cheek from under Neville's fingers. "You still haven't told me what was so funny."

"Oh. That." Neville's lips twitched, perilously close to becoming a grin. "Well, that's sort of…well…I'm not proud of myself but…lets just say Hannah thought I was the drunk one thanks to all the weird faces I was apparently making while I fought back my reactions to her words."

"Your reactions?"

Neville thought about not answering, it was not only embarrassing but telling too. But James had been honest with him about his thoughts and feelings in the past, brutally so recently. And he had told the other man that he would try, Neville reminded himself sternly. He just hoped this didn't inflate the man's ego beyond control.

"While Hannah was telling me about the counselor I expected it to hurt. That I would get angry or depressed or even violent at the thought that she'd replaced me and actually had the nerve to stand there and tell me how much better this guy is than me. But I didn't. I listened to her and instead of feeling or thinking any of those things I started making mental comments in my head. Comments that I had to use all my mental strength not to say out loud to her."

"What kind of things?" James wanted to know, getting this weird feeling that he was somehow involved in all this from the way Neville was looking at him.

The older man stroked the hand he had pressed up against his cheek as he stared into James's questioning eyes. The eyes of the man who had saved him from himself, Neville realized with soothing clarity. Because his thoughts were all about James now, it was James that mattered, not Hannah. James had finally freed him from the strings that had bound him to Hannah still.

"Things about you." Neville told James softly as he answered the man's question. "About how you're so much better than this counselor boyfriend of hers. A very juvenile case of mine is better than yours sort of deal. Luckily I was able to bite my tongue in this case."

James couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he realized what Neville was saying. "And how am I better than this guy Aunt Hannah's dating?"

"Your ego needs stroking?" Neville returned, too lost in the moment and James's eyes to really think of what he was doing and saying. He felt more carefree than he could ever remember feeling. Free to try his hand at flirting a little even. To simply be himself around the man who looked at him so lovingly.

"I like to be stroked, particularly by you." James pointed out as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

To James's shock and delight the other man leaned forward so that their breaths mingled as Neville spoke softly to him. "Well for one thing, after she got mad at the way I was apparently smirking at her, she threw in my face that the man was a better kisser than I was. And I thought to myself that you probably made the guy look like a sloppy amateur, and that you were unquestionably more enjoyable to kiss than she ever was."

"Am I now?" James breathed, slating his head a little as he continued to keep their eye contact.

"You are." Neville agreed as he moved in to prove his point. "School hasn't technically started again." He murmured against the man's lips as he brushed his over James'.

"Works for me."

)

Neville couldn't have said how exactly they came to be making out on his bed. He'd look back later and feel a mixture of bemusement and male pride at the fact that he at least had ended up on top of James and not the other way around. Their clothing stayed on but their hands certainly went under said clothing on both sides. And while hands stroked over increasingly sweaty backs and shoulders Neville and James made thoroughly explorations of each other's mouths with no hurry.

And then James broke off the kiss to start placing kisses along his teacher's neck, Neville instinctively moving his head to the side to give the younger man better access as he groaned his pleasure.

"You liked to be touched here?" James murmured into the man's ear, surprised at how much he liked the feel of the man's weight on his. "How else do you like to be touched?"

Blushing at the question Neville pulled back to meet James's gaze.

"What?" James asked, wondering if he had said something wrong. This wasn't exactly his area of expertise after all. And he wanted to make the other man feel good. Better than good. Though from the way Neville was looking at him he'd probably have to learn through doing. Which was fine with him too, James thought wickedly as he slid his hands up the man's chest, pleased at the fact that the muscles there contracted under his hands.

"James." Forcing himself to swallow his reaction to James's hands, Neville made himself sit up, staring down at the man who was wreaking such havoc on his self control. "Remember our-never mind, this is my fault and I know it." He'd been the only to say school hadn't started yet so he'd have an excuse to kiss the man. "But we're both behaving, remember? No more coming to my room and any of this." Neville added regretfully.

"Until Australia?" James asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, in absolutely no hurry to leave the comfort of the man's bed.

Getting off the bed somewhat awkwardly Neville stood up and held out a hand to help the boy to his feet, amused despite himself when the younger man reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled up off the bed. "We'll see how things go when we get there." Because he was self aware enough to know that when James kissed him his brain stopped working and he was beginning to think there was a very good chance a lot of the boundaries he'd given James were going to come down quicker than an axed tree.

)

As they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room that night James hurried to catch up to Domi, who gave him a questioning look when he reached out to grab her arm to slow her down. "What's up?" She asked, moving off to the side so that the rest of their house could get past them easily.

"You know those trashy romance books you girls read despite their lack of original plot?"

Domi's lips curved into a smirk. "We don't exactly read them for the plot. What about them?"

"Can I borrow some of them?" James asked, giving her his most pleading, adorable look.

"Why?"

"Research."


	26. Asking For Help

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all the characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Happy New Year to All!

Asking For Help

Seth rooted around in his best friend's school bag for the Transfiguration book James had borrowed from him earlier, the Gryffindor too busy arguing Quidditch with one of the portraits to do it himself. Leaving the two to their discussion Seth made a sound of relief when he spotted the textbook, which James hadn't been a hundred percent sure he'd remembered to bring. Grabbing the book Seth's eyes happened to land on the book cover of the paperback beside his textbook. Raising an eyebrow Seth pulled the novel out, reading the back blurb before returning it to the bag.

Since James and this particular portrait could argue for hours about the finer points of Quidditch Seth settled the book bag strap back on James's shoulder and then made their good byes to the old wizard, pulling James into the crowd in the process.

"I couldn't help but notice the paperback in your bag." Seth began as he tucked his textbook into his own bag, keeping his voice down just in case. "Since when are you interested in romance novels?"

James grinned, understanding the other man's surprise. "I borrowed a bunch of them from Domi and her ilk last week. They make me really thankful I'm no longer interested in the female gender if those books' so called heroes are what they're looking for in a man. Talk about exalting standards."

"Too true. Not that you aren't ten times better then any of those so called 'heroes' in those books, James." Seth assured his idol loyally. "But you still haven't explained why you're reading that rubbish. My mum reads the Muggle versions all the time and I think that's one of the reasons why she goes through men quicker than I go through quills. She keeps expecting Prince Charming or she latches onto some dark and brooding bloke that she's convinced she can somehow save."

"Well they don't exactly stimulate one's intelligence but they're all right. And besides, I'm not reading them for entertainment. They're research."

"Research into what? How women wish all their men could be gorgeous, built, and constantly giving them multiple orgasms? Who doesn't want that?"

Laughing, James grinned affectionately at his friend with mischievous eyes. "Hence me reading up on the subject of how women give men that last requirement."

"Oh." Putting two and two together Seth shook his head at the Gryffindor, reaching out to flick James's forehead teasingly. "Well why didn't you say so? My mum bought me books on that particular subject when I came out to her. I'll have her ship me some for you to read. At least those books don't pretend to be anything but what they are."

"Your mother bought you books on how to have sex with men?" James asked, though he could see Seth's mom doing precisely that. Seth's mom was as unique as Seth.

"She did. She said that with my obsessive personality and stalker tendencies, finding a life partner would be difficult for me. Apparently she figured that if I'm spectacular in the sack I'll be able to keep one around long enough to get a ring on his finger before he realizes what he's getting into."

"Whatever works I guess."

)

Neville leaned back against the wall, watching James and Mr. Kelsey walk down the opposite hallway together, their heads together as they laughed over something James had just said. A smile curling his lips as well Neville had to marvel how James being happy made him so happy in return. It was like he was slowly being infected by James, becoming happier, more bold and eager to take on the world. Possibly because he didn't feel like the weight of the world was solely on his shoulders anymore. James's shoulders were now available to help, and though Neville had no intention of putting his problems on the younger man's shoulders, just knowing he could made the weight he had always carried seem somehow insubstantial now.

His eyes following James' progression down the crowded hallway, Neville didn't fail to see that he wasn't the only one who was watching the popular Gryffindor. Turning his gaze Neville watched Lucy Amandes watch James, a shiver of warning going up his spine at the sight of the girl's intense focus. There was just something not quite right about the girl these days, Neville thought as he fingered the wand in his pocket instinctively, confirming it was still there if needed. And he wasn't the only one who thought so. He had heard more than one teacher comment on the Head Girl's recent behavior, though like him they couldn't seem to quite put their finger on what it was about her that now gave them...well...the creeps. And students were starting to stay away from her too, or eyeing her in as way that suggested they were bewildered by their instinctual reactions to her and were trying to talk themselves out of their behavior. Neville wasn't sure that was wise. The less people around Lucy Amandes, he felt, the better.

"Good afternoon, Professor Longbottom."

The softly spoken words breaking through his thoughts Neville turned his head to smile at Grey Lady, who had come to hover at his side. "Good afternoon to you as well, Miss. Ravenclaw. Heading somewhere in particular?"

"Not really. I sometimes help students find books in the library, since our present librarian isn't the most welcoming sort...but I'm not expected there." And since she and the Herbology teacher were on somewhat friendly terms now the ghost gave in to her curiosity. "I saw you watching Miss. Amandes with the most peculiar expression on your face. It aroused my curiosity. Has she done something wrong?"

Neville made sure there weren't any students in eavesdropping distance before answering the Ravenclaw. "I think she might have. And that the worst is yet to come."

"You're worried she'll hurt Miss. Murphy for stealing James from her?" The ghost guessed, having heard all about the brawling that had gone on.

"You call him James?" Neville asked in surprise, having never heard the ghost speak about a student so casually.

The woman's cheeks darkened a little, suggesting she would be blushing were she still alive to do so. "He insisted I call him by his first name. He's a lovely young man. He even makes time to talk to Myrtle when he sees her. She has a horrible crush on him, and she fancies his father still too. I imagine she'll be sighing over James's brother before too long, he looks like he'll be as attractive as his brother and father."

Albus really was the spitting image of Harry, Neville thought fondly. And he was so very, very thankful that that wasn't the case with James. Things were awkward and bizarre enough as it was without the man he found himself fancying looking like a young replica of one of his oldest friends, Neville thought with a slight shudder, eagerly pushing that thought aside to answer her earlier question. "And no, it's not her hurting Miss. Murphy that I'm worried about. I think she's up to something where James is concerned. We have reason to believe she might be trying to manipulate a prophecy concerning him for some reason."

"I see. And mental instability does run in her paternal line." When he gave her a questioning look Helena elaborated only a little, as she wasn't the gossiping sort. "One of Miss. Amandes' ancestors is in WWHAM with me. She's told us all about the family's self control problems since it was that mental instability that led her husband to murder her back in the fifteenth century. He poisoned her."

Neville gaze was piercing in its intensity as he focused all his attention on her. "What is WWHAM and what kind of mental instability are we talking about? Do people in her family tree have a history of homicidal behavior?"

"WWHAM stands for Witches Who Hate Assehole Men. It was originally founded as Witches Who Hate Idiotic Men, but the new club president changed it two hundred and thirty three years ago. She thought calling them idiotic wasn't strong enough to accurately convey our feelings on the subject of the men who killed us. That's the condition of joining the club you see. We were all killed by a man in our life who played a significant role in it before he ended it. There are a lot of us, we have branches in various countries now. Personally I think using the A word is vulgar, but I was outvoted." That she was still peeved about that was clear in her voice.

This was the first time he'd heard of the club, and Neville made a mental note to ask her more about it later, but first he wanted to know about the threat the Amandes family might pose to James.

When he repeated his earlier question Helena searched her considerable memory to recall everything she knew about the family. It was obviously very important to him and she trusted he wasn't just asking for the sake of fresh gossip. "From what I understand members of the Amandes family tend to be very goal oriented, obsessive types who don't deal with failure well. Rather than learn from their mistakes and move on they refuse to believe they've made a mistake at all. They blame others and often become obsessed with the people they feel are sabotaging them and their lives. They become paranoid, secretive, and in some cases violent. I do recall Jocelene expressing concern that one of her latest ancestors had joined the Department of Mysteries. That's not the ideal place for someone with his background apparently. But she said that he quite fancied a seer that worked there and took the job to be closer to her. Backfired on him horribly though, as she ended up meeting the man's younger brother through him and she fell for him instead. They died though, he was a Potions Master and something went wrong. They left behind a daughter I believe, who would be Miss. Amandes' second aunt. I don't think Jocelene ever mentioned Miss Amandes' parents in any of our sessions together."

Deeply troubled by the ghost's words Neville gave her an imploring look as he turned this new information around in his head. "Could you go see her, this Jocelene? And ask her if she knows anything about her family intending to harm James or the Potter family in general. I know it's a big favor to ask, and I wouldn't if I didn't think it was important. Could she be trusted not to tell Miss. Amandes' family?"

Helena's gaze was thoughtful for several moments before she slowly nodded her agreement. "There are very few truly good men in the world. It would be a shame if something were to happen to James. I'll visit Jocelene tomorrow during morning classes. There shouldn't be anyone at the Amandes manor to overhear us. If I learn anything of interest I shall pass it along to you. I believe she can be trusted, she's a sensible sort. She voted to keep us as WWHIM too."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." Neville gave her a grateful look.

Smiling the ghost nodded and bid him adieu, flying off in the direction of the library with a final regal wave.

Returning the wave Neville caught sight of someone watching her go as well, the déjà vu of it causing the Herbology professor to turn his head to meet the gaze of the Bloody Baron, who was giving him the universal 'She's mine, hand off' look. Wondering what the Grey Lady would have to say about the Baron's possessive feelings Neville made a mental note to mention it to her as he raised his hands in the universal signal that said he intended to keep his hands to himself where the Lady was concerned.

)

Neville waited until the D.A. meeting was well underway before he made his way to James and then to Mr. Kelsey's, informing them both that he wished to speak with them once the meeting was over. Mr. Kelsey's presence wasn't necessary of course, James would no doubt pass the information to Miss. Murphy later on and could have done the same where Kelsey was concerned. But Neville thought it wise to have someone in the room to chaperon them when the other students were gone.

And how sad was it that at nearly forty he thought he needed one.

But as foolish as that fact made him feel, Neville had to admit that it was amusing too. It certainly made him eagerly anticipating every meeting with James, and the reactions they had to each other now that they were both manning up to the fact that they were romantically interested in the other. And talk about a potent brew, Neville thought with a small, secretive smile as he distracted himself by correcting the form of one of his students. The chemistry he and James had brewing beneath the surface was more explosive than anything he'd ever created when he was taking potions.

It was certainly an interesting experience to learn what it felt like to be a regular, horny teenager, Neville mused to himself, even if it had taken him two decades longer than most to get there. He was also starting to understand why his students had such problems concentrating in his class. He certainly had problems concentrating in class, especially his seventh year one. At least he only had one class with the object of his desire; Neville wasn't sure how the students with multiple classes with their crushes got any work done.

Belatedly noticing that everyone appeared to be staring or pointing at something in front of him Neville looked down, a grin breaking across his face at the sight of the golden retriever wagging his tail before him, the magically created canine made up of white, swirling mist.

James' patronus.

Looking over at James Neville nodded his acceptance of the challenge and retrieved his own wand from his pocket, calling forth his own patronus with a gleam in his eyes.

And just like that James's retriever and his own sheep dog took off running around after each other, the pair bouncing off the various walls and even the ceiling as they drew laughs from the students who only moments before had been frustrated by their own lack of progress where their patronuses were concerned. Now they clapped and cheered the two canines on, laughing when the two passed through them like harmless fog in their delighted play.

The two patronuses were soon joined by more, James's relatives and older friends adding their own creatures to the mix. The tussling, teasing mini menagerie soon loosened up the mood so much that by the time the meeting was over a number of the students had made a lot of progress in developing their own animals.

)

Once the students were all gone and only James and his stalker remained Neville informed them of his first conversation with the Grey Lady and what she had told him earlier that day after her visit to the Amandes estate.

"So according to the Grey Lady Jocelene Amandes doesn't know anything about a plot or a prophecy concerning you, James, but she's willing to keep her ears open on the slight chance that she might overhear something. Apparently she haunted her husband quite thoroughly after her death and there are magical shields around certain rooms so that she can't enter them. One of those is Miss. Amandes' great uncle's study unfortunately."

"Wow, I am so glad I've never stumbled on a WWHAM meeting accidentally." Seth said with a slow shake of his head. "I mean sure they're dead and all, but seriously, those would not be witches a guy wants to cross on a bad day."

Neville and James had to agree with that.

"The ability to predict the future is generally passed down through the genes right?" James asked, thinking out loud as he considered their new information. "And there aren't that many seers in the world. At least not genuinely talented ones. And if Lucy's father's aunt was a seer…then maybe this second aunt of Lucy's could be a seer as well. Maybe even the seer who made a prophecy about me."

"It would explain why they think they can keep a lid on the prophecy too." Seth added thoughtfully. "If the only people who know about it are members of the Amandes family, keeping their interfering from the public would be easy."

"So we should maybe try to find Lucy's aunt. Or at least a picture of her so that we know if she's the one that James met at the zoo." Neville cautioned, seeing the implications of the two's words. "She could be playing both sides or trying to lead you into a trap, James."

James gave a rueful shrug. "Aren't I the popular one?"

"Such is the price you pay for your perfection." Seth told his friend with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Yay, me."


	27. Plans Put In Motion

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Plans Put In Motion

They hadn't heard from the Grey Lady's ghostly friend over a week and so far James had received no pictures from his father of the Amandes family's seer, if she indeed was the one James had met at the zoo. Everyone continued to keep a close eye on Lucy of course, but the girl did nothing to arouse their suspicions further as the days progressed. She acted the way any normal person would, much to the relief of her teachers and fellow students, who had started to worry about the girl. No one in the know was letting down their guard though.

It was a beautiful spring day on Sunday, James and Seth late to join the others in Hogsmeade because James's spring jacket had disappeared somewhere. After searching high and low for it the Gryffindor had given up and opted for a thick jumper over his favorite T-shirt, the weather just mild enough to manage it.

They were to meet Lisabeth at the Three Broomsticks, the girl had had some errands to run before their planned get together with Lysander and Lorcan, who had come to visit them. And if they didn't hurry they were going to be late, James thought as he picked up his pace, amused at how fast Seth was speed walking, obviously eager to get to the Three Broomsticks and a certain blonde. It would be interesting to see how his friend reacted when there were two 'Lysanders' in his vicinity.

The tiny village almost in sight, the two were surprised by an unexpected wind, the power of it somehow yanking the scarf right off Seth's neck and across the grounds towards a small stand of trees.

"Bloody hell. Be right back." Running after the scarf, Seth was cursing a blue streak as the wind continued to blow the Ravenclaw scarf just out of his reach until he was in the trees and gone from James point of view.

Rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited for Seth to get back, James looked up at the robin egg blue sky, enjoying its simple beauty. It really was a perfect spring day, the vegetation around him new and green. Neville was probably outside too, or working in one of the greenhouses. It would be a good day to do some outside planting around the school grounds. He'd have to go looking for the man when he got back from Hogsmeade, James thought to himself with a smile. After all, what could be more innocent then giving the man a hand with his gardening? It wasn't quite the dirty behavior he desired, but it would still be quality time together.

And thinking about getting dirty had James's mind turning to a topic that had begun to plague him a lot recently. If…no when, James mentally corrected himself, when he got his adorable teacher into bed, which one of them was going to be on top?

According to his long ago talk with Dumbledore that was between the couple to decide, but James couldn't see that conversation going very well at all. The man turned into a blushing mess when asked how he liked to be touched after all. Which was really adorable, but didn't help the situation, James thought with a sigh. Personally he didn't mind the idea of not being on top, though with his alpha tendencies James was smart enough to admit his body might overrule his rationality when it came to the sticking point. Neville was not exactly alpha, but he wasn't the passive sort either. And it was probably safe to assume that the older man was used to taking the top, though he preferred not to think about that. Plus Neville was older and more experienced, since he himself was a virgin and was completely new to sex in general. He was physically bigger though. Not by much height wise, but he was still taller and certainly more built than Neville. But those were probably stereotypes too. And they were both knew to guy on guy sex so they were both beginners when you got right down to it.

Sex was complicated, James decided with a wry grin.

Absently brushing his wind whipped hair down James looked in the direction of the trees again, his brows furrowing ever so slightly as he stared at the still, somehow menacing trees. All was silent around him, like a really cheesy horror movie, James thought as he tried to shake the bad feeling he was getting. Where the hell was Seth?

Calling out the Ravenclaws name several times James's dread grew when there was no answer. And without having to think about it James was moving, running full out towards the trees with his wand out in his hand, ready to use it. Breaking through the small standing James's heart slammed hard against his chest at the sight of Seth lying still and motionless on the ground, his scarf clutched in one hand, his wand in the other. "Seth!"

Dropping to his knees beside the man James turned him over, the breath he hadn't realized he was holding coming out with a whoosh when he pressed his fingers to the Ravenclaw's neck, finding the man's pulse strong and steady.

Fingers still on the man's pulse James had time only to tense up as someone appeared in a swirl of mist behind him, jabbing something against the side of his neck. Electrical current running through the Gryffindor's body James collapsed against Seth, body jerking as the currents left his body, leaving him as limp and still as his friend.

Neither man saw the three men that joined Lucy, who stood over them with cold, cold eyes.

)

Neville had a bad feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong, he just had this feeling in his gut that something was horrible wrong in his personal universe. Idly tapping his fingers against his sides as he walked down the deserted hallway, Neville suddenly stopped and turned around, deciding to go to his rooms to get his spring jacket. He'd go for a walk, clear his head, Neville decided. It was a beautiful day out there, he should be out there enjoying it. Maybe he'd even walk down towards Hogsmeade, catch a glimpse of James, Neville mused, absently waving a greeting to one of his younger students. The twins were apparently coming back with James to say hi to him, since he had had a meeting with the Headmaster that prevented him from meeting them at the Three Broomsticks with the others. But the Headmaster had ended up canceling on him, and he thought it would be a nice surprise to drop in on them. That way they could visit longer.

He was nearly at his room when he heard his name being called. Turning around Neville found that bad feeling stealing his breath as he watched Miss. Murphy and the Scamander twins run towards him at breakneck speed. The looks on their faces said it all. "James." Neville breathed, running forward to meet them. "What's happened?"

"James and Seth were supposed to meet us at the Three Broomsticks but they never showed. Nobody we spoke to along the way has seen them." Lorcan told him quickly, bracing his hands on his knees as he struggled to get air into his abused lungs. "We were on our way to the Gryffindor tower to get the Marauder's Map. We're hoping they might be on it."

"Let's go then." Joining the three teenagers in their quest Neville couldn't have said later how he managed to keep up with them, but he did. Reaching the tower Lisabeth gave the password and since Neville was with them the Fat Lady didn't comment on the visitors Lisabeth was bringing into the Gryffindor dormitories. In tandem they rushed up the stairs leading to the boy's side, hurrying into James's empty dorm room.

Luckily the twins knew about the hidden drawer in James's chest, deactivating the spells that kept its contents safe from nosey neighbors. Retrieving the map Lorcan held the map out while Neville leaned in to assure the map that they were up to no good.

The Marauder's Map unfolding for them the two searched the piece of parchment for James S. Potter and Seth Kelsey, Lysander explaining to Lisabeth what the map was while the other two searched. But neither of the names they were looking for appeared on the parchment.

"They could still be at Hogsmeade right? Maybe we got the time mixed up?" Lysander said hopefully, even as he was bogged down by the feelings the people around him were giving out. They were all thinking the worst, and Lysander's gut was telling him they weren't wrong to worry.

"James would have sent a message by now." Lorcan pointed out, folding the map back up, stooping down to return it to its hiding place. Pausing where he was Lorcan reopened the map and after reactivating it Lorcan began to search the map for a new name, everyone leaning over to get a look as they asked who he was looking for.

"Lucy Amandes isn't on here either." Lorcan said softly, folding the map once he was sure of it. "I think it's time to assume that the Amandes' have made their move. Seth must have been caught in the crosshairs or taken hostage to force James to cooperate."

Lisabeth stared at the map thoughtfully, trying to think like the Auror she intended to be someday. "Does that show where the ghosts are?" When Lorcan nodded a gleam came into the girl's eye. "Then find out where the Ravenclaw ghost is. The Grey Lady can at least tell us about the inside of the Amandes estate. We need to know how to sneak in there without being caught or cursed into oblivion. If she can come with us, all the better. She'd be useful. That's where they'd take James if she has him. It wouldn't be safe to take them to the Department of Mysteries."

"Couldn't Uncle Harry just get a warrant to search the place for James and Seth?" Lysander asked, worry written all over his face.

Lisabeth shook her head. "Not enough evidence. No council member would sign off on a warrant. Not to mention they haven't been missing long enough to even be classified as missing. Of course James is the firstborn son of Harry Potter, exceptions might be made, but still, I have a feeling we'd be wasting valuable saving time if we try going that route."

Studying the map over Lorcan's shoulder again Neville nodded in agreement of the girl's words. "Lysander and I will go talk to the Grey Lady. Lisabeth and Lorcan, write a note to Harry explaining the situation and our suspicions. Give them directions to the Amandes's estate and tell them to meet us there for strategizing." Harry would call in the necessary troops.

The teens all nodded acceptance of their tasks.

)

Using the Marauder's Map as their guide Lysander and Neville made their way through the hallways, ignoring the looks they were getting from the people who wondered what the hurry was. According to the map the Lady was near the Great Hall, the two men spotting the ghost engaged in a heated conversation with the Bloody Baron while several students stood by to watch with fascination.

"Professor Longbottom told me you did so stop denying it, Baron!" The Grey Lady was all but snarling at the Slytherin ghost, who wore an expression that suggested he was used to it. "And I never want to hear of you displaying that kind of possessive behavior towards me again, do you understand? You have no right to act that way and you know it."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, Helena." The Baron shot back in a biting tone that suggested he was struggling to hold onto his temper.

"I'll use whatever tone of voice I like, thank you very much. There is nothing you can do about it either. It's not like you can kill me AGAIN after all."

The Baron looked away, his fists clenched at his side. "That was uncalled for."

"Not from where I'm floating it's not."

Hurrying over to come to a stop in front of the ghosts Neville didn't even bother to apologize for interrupting. "Grey Lady, I require your assistance."

The Baron glared at the much younger man, all but radiating his dislike for the Gryffindor. "You're interrupting, Professor Longbottom."

"You have all eternity to yell at each other, James doesn't have that." Neville didn't even spare the angry Slytherin ghost a glance, his only thought to get to James as quickly as possible. "Lady, we think that Lucy Amandes might have kidnapped James and Mr. Kelsey. All three of them have disappeared and we need your help. We need to know about the protective shields and spells around the Amandes estate and what we'll encounter inside. It would be a great help if you would come as well."

The Ravenclaw tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. "Miss Amandes passed by here no more then three minutes ago. She seemed very…unaware of her surroundings, but neither boy was with her."

Lysander perked up at the ghost's words. "Which way did she go?"

"I shall show you." Ignoring the Slytherin ghost just to irk him, the Ravenclaw ghost took off in the direction she'd seen the girl go, Neville and Lysander following after her at a run.

And not about to tolerate the woman's offhanded dismissal the Bloody Baron floated after them as well, catching up to his former love easily enough. The two argued all the way down the long hallway as the Grey Lady headed for the Hufflepuff dormitories, assuming that that was the girl's most logical destination.

Catching sight of the girl up ahead of them Neville called out an order for the girl to stop, his eyes going fierce when the girl simply continued down the hallway like he hadn't spoken to her.

Flying ahead of the girl the Grey Lady appeared before the Hufflepuff girl, her voice dripping with icy disapproval as she spoke. "You will stop this instance, young lady. A Hogwarts teacher is commanding you to do so."

But the girl just walked straight through the ghost, not even visibly reacting to the icy coldness of the ghost's image.

"Something's not right." Raising his wand Lysander pointed his wand at the girl, issuing a jinx that had her freezing in place, preventing the girl from getting away from them.

The two men catching up they walked around the still girl, Lysander undoing the spell as soon as they were standing in front of her, the ghosts hovering nearby to watch and observe this interesting development.

Neville frowned at the girl, something about her eyes seeming very off to him. "Where are you going, Miss Amandes?"

"I'm not feeling well." The girl answered in a strangely monotone voice. "I must go to bed and remember to take my medicine every half an hour. I'm going to stay in bed all day and rest so that I'll be better for tomorrow."

"Uncle Neville…according to the Marauder's Map that isn't Lucy Amandes." Lysander held out the map for the older man to see. "According to this map we're looking at someone named Gherkin."

Neville frowned, knowing from the stories Harry and others had told him about the map that it couldn't be fooled. But the girl in front of him looked exactly like Miss. Amandes, and her strange behavior could be explained if she really was sick.

An idea occurring to the man Neville's eyes narrowed in speculation. "Miss. Amandes…may I see your medication, please?"

The girl retrieved a flask from her robe pocket, holding it up for his inspection.

Taking it from her Neville undid the lid, sniffing the contents. Grimacing, the Herbology teacher recapped it, looking at the girl with dawning understanding. "This isn't medicine, it's Polyjuice potion. You aren't Miss. Amandes, you're someone she slipped the potion to and is using as an alibi so that no one can point the finger at her later. She must have used the Imperius Curse to control whoever this is. Gherkin…you're a house elf, aren't you?"

Pulling out his own wand Neville pointed it at the fake Lucy, issuing a spell to undo the unforgivable curse the Hufflepuff had used on her victim to control it.

The girl blinked, looking around in puzzlement. "Where is Gherkin? Gherkin is not supposed to be here. Professor Longbottom, why can Gherkin not remember how Gherkin got here?" And obviously realizing that he shouldn't be so close to the humans in height the girl's eyes widened dramatically. "What has happened to Gherkin?" Looking down at his hands the elf began to mutter it its own language at the foreign sight of human hands and form.

Lysander put comforting hands on the disguised house elf's shoulders. "What's the last thing you can remember? Don't worry about your changed body, Gherkin. You'll be back to normal within the hour."

The girl/elf blinked in confusion, brows knitting in intense concentration. "Gherkin remembers going to the Hufflepuff dormitories last night to clean. Gherkin was cleaning…and then everything went black. What happened to Gherkin?"

"We must get to the Amandes estate immediately." The Grey Lady told Neville while Lysander explained to the house elf what had happened to him. "To use an Unforgivable Curse…Miss Amandes must intend to do something unforgivable to the boys, to risk the punishment tied to that curse. The Chosen One's son…yes, yes I will go with you both now."

Neville nodded, already mentally preparing for battle. "Let's go then."


	28. Waking To The Truth

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta stay. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

Waking To The Truth

Taking the confused house elf with them the two headed for the assigned meeting place with Lisabeth and Lorcan, the ghosts following along. All the way there the Baron tried to talk the Grey Lady out of going with them but she ignored him, talking only to Neville and Lysander as they discussed the situation.

When Lorcan and Lisabeth caught sight of them they ran over to join the group, Lisabeth recognizing Lucy, or thinking she did, which had the Gryffindor demanding to know if they were going to let her torture the information out of Lucy, sounding very eager to do so. Quickly Lysander explained that it wasn't Lucy, which disappointed Lisabeth but reaffirmed the fact that the girl was probably responsible for the situation which pleased her. She was really hoping to be the one to take that bitch out.

"So did you guys get through to Harry?" Neville asked, interrupting Lisabeth's description of what she was going to do to Lucy when she got ahold of the girl. He had given them the heads up that the Headmaster wouldn't be available, so he'd sent them to the Assistant Headmaster's office.

"The Assistant Headmaster wasn't in his office." Lorcan said, looking over at the girl at his side. "So Lisabeth broke into his office and is prepared to lie and say it was unlocked when we got there."

Lisabeth gave him a dark look for tattling on her. "You could have left out that last part."

"Sorry. I'm better than Lysander at lying, but not by much." And feeling Neville all but vibrate with worry Lorcan quickly answered the man's impatient question. That yes, they had used the fire there to contact James's father, who had already started rustling up the troops before they'd even finished their brief conversation.

"Good, now let's head out. We can't lower the barrier ourselves, we'll have to get beyond it and then transport ourselves to the estate. Let's move it, guys. We don't know how long we have before Lucy does whatever it is she's planning to do to those boys."

Nodding the teens took off after Neville as they headed for the doors leading out of the castle, the ghosts flying over their heads like misty war banners. As they neared the door the Baron spotted Peeves, who was in the process of pelting some students with dung bombs.

"Peeves! You're coming with us now." The Baron barked out.

The poltergeist came flying down to meet them after dumping what was left of his dung pelts on the ground, looking annoyed, but obviously not intending to argue.

"Why are you bringing him?" The Grey Lady demanded to know, having never liked the rude and immature annoyance.

"You and I can't be of much help to them. At least he can physically do things."

"Wait, I thought you two hated each other and never talked to each other." Lisabeth commented as she looked up at them briefly, running full out through the door Neville and Lysander were holding open for them. "Cause I think I preferred the not talking part."

"He's recently started to talk to me since he's under the delusion I've formed a tender for Professor Longbottom." The Grey Lady glared over in the direction of the Slytherin ghost, almost transparent now that they were outside. "Typical Slytherin, unable to go a couple millennium before breaking his word to never force his presence on me again."

"I was just trying to protect you."

Neville was so wound up his voice was actually downright cutting as he glared up at the Slyttherin ghost. "She's not interested in me and I'm not interested in her. And if she was it's probably because she knows I'm not the type to stab someone I love because I can't have them. You should have just manned up and used the L word for fuck sakes."

Lorcan was so shocked at the man's language that he stopped, Lysander bashing into his brother with a loud 'omph'.

"Keep it moving!" Neville ordered.

"Damn, Longbottom, way to grow your set overnight." Lisabeth cheered with a war whoop as she pumped her wand hand in the air. "Let's go kick some ass, people! Time's a wasting!"

)

By the time everyone had arrived outside the grounds of the Amandes estate it was all the twins and Lisabeth could do to keep Neville from rushing headlong into the house without waiting for their backup. But finally everyone was there and ready to retrieve the boys whether what they were doing was legal or not.

"We'll split up into groups." Harry told the group, his eyes cool and flat as he forced himself to keep it together. "Baron, Lady, Peeves, I need you three to go on ahead, find this Jocelene, and then find the boys. When you do one of you can come and alert one of the groups who will in turn alert the others as to your whereabouts. We don't know how many people we're dealing with here."

"It will make charging them difficult, us breaking in like this without a warrant. We don't even have proof they're in there." Lisabeth pointed out, though she was more than ready to risk her future Auror career for her friends.

"James is." Harry told her, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his right inner arm. There, written into his very flesh, were three names and locations. Lily and Albus were listed as being at Hogwarts, James was listed as being at the Amandes Estate.

Hermione explained the spell while Harry sorted his family and friends into groups, assigning them locations while the ghosts headed into the castle ahead of them, the Baron ordering Peeves to do as he'd been told.

"The spell allows Harry to know where his children are at any given time. A more advanced form of Molly's clock." The Gryffindor explained, squeezing her husband's hand reassuringly as he shifted restlessly at her side. "I created the spell, it took me almost a year to get all the kinks out. He gave them his word he'd only use it if he thought their life was in danger. It's very complicated, tied to their blood connection."

"Sounds sick. But don't tell my dad about it, okay?"

)

He hurt everywhere. James hadn't realized it was possible to hurt that much in so many places all at once. It was actual fear he felt just at the idea of opening his eyes, fearing that would somehow aggravate whatever condition he was in. But his other senses were working just fine, and pushing past the pain James struggled to orientate himself without moving so much as a muscle. There was someone else in the room, he could sense it. He was lying on what felt like a mattress and his hands…his hands were tied behind his head, most likely to the bed's headboard.

Okay…he was pretty sure Neville wouldn't do that…so this was not a good thing.

His thought was confirmed big time when someone straddled his waist. Someone definitely female wearing perfume he recognized straight away.

Lucy.

Not only not a good thing, but a terrible, horrific, potentially life scarring thing.

Time to open your eyes, James, the Gryffindor told himself firmly, fighting back his body's resistance to his mental commands. Then he felt hands undoing his belt buckle, and that sealed the deal. His eyes were opening now and to hell with the pain.

Blinking hard James stared up at the girl straddling him, the cause of his current pain and predicament no doubt. Apparently Seth had been more right to worry than he could have ever have imagined. Son of a bitch, he'd let himself be kidnapped by Lucy Amandes, James silently marveled. His ego was going to be smarting for months to come. And as soon as he got loose and found Seth, he was going to have to apologize big time for calling his friend a worrywart and a drama queen where Lucy was concerned.

But at the moment there was one question that had to be asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lucy pushed aside the belt and went to work reached for the trouser hooks, glaring at the Gryffindor when he bucked his hips, nearly sending her flying forward. "Don't move, James."

"Oh I'm moving all right." James shot back as he squirmed under her, having just realized his jumper and T-shirt were off. He had a feeling his trousers and boxers were going to join the rest of his missing clothing if she had her way and that was so not happening. "Don't even think about removing my trousers too. The trousers stay on! Why are you trying to get me naked?"

"Because unfortunately I have to have sex with you."

James gapped at her, the shock of her statement enough to have him forgetting the pain he felt. "Unfortunately? Excuse me? I know plenty of girls, I could give you a list, who would KILL to have sex with me. Guys too. I am VERY sexy, thank you very much."

"Get over yourself, Potter."

Annoyed, James decided to let that go for a moment, and concentrated on the more pressing issue at the moment. "If I'm so unappealing to you then why do we have to have sex, exactly? Not that we're going to, because I am so not sleeping with you. So not happening."

Lucy's cold eyes stared back at James without a hint of emotion. "Who says you have any say in the matter?"

It took James a couple moments to figure out what she was suggesting, it was so ludicrous that it was, in his opinion, a miracle that his mind could even phantom the possibility. "You…you know that love potions don't work on me and you…you can't think you're going to…to rape me, do you?"

"I'm not looking forward to it either."

Pain completely forgotten now James stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "You can't rape me, are you out of your mind? You can't think I'm just going to lie here and let you have your evil, demented way with me. You'd have to be even more nuts than we thought, and that should not be possible."

Lucy's answer to that was to take her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at James. "You will just lie there or else."

James wasn't surprised that she actually believed he would listen, to the point where she actually put the wand down on the bed beside his thigh. So he just waited for his moment, letting her undo his trouser hook without moving. But as soon as she went for the zipper he thrusted his hips up and to the side in a move he was sure would have done that Elvis guy Seth's grandmother liked proud.

Hitting the floor with a loud thud Lucy cursed, her hands reaching up to dig into the coverlet as she hauled herself up to a sitting position, eyes flashing with fury as she stared at him over the mattress. "You are so going to pay for that, Potter. Let's see you do that with your legs immobilized." Getting to her feet the Hufflepuff was reaching for her wand when three ghosts and one poltergeist come flying through the far wall, heading straight for the startled girl who instinctively grabbed her wand and aimed for the intruders, her curses going straight for them.

Of course none of the ghosts could be hurt by her and vice versa, but Helena and her Baron had put aside their differences long enough to have come up with a plan of action if they flew into this sort of situation. So while the ghost of the estate watched the Baron and the Grey Lady went into action.

Going straight for the girl the two Hogwarts ghosts surrounded the Hufflepuff, knowing that their ice cold presences would be enough to keep the girl busy as she tried unsuccessfully to get away from them.

As ordered Peeves headed over to James, undoing the ropes that held the man in place, obviously enjoying the way Lucy was shrieking and dancing around as she tried to escape the ghosts who were following her around the room like leeches.

Rubbing his wrists as he sat up James gave the poltergeist a thankful look, flabbergasted by their arrival but damn grateful for their sudden appearance. "Thanks for the rescue, Peeves."

Since he was being made by the Baron to help Peeves blew the Gryffindor a raspberry, though he did look a little proud of himself.

Getting off the bed James started to look for his own wand, finding it tossed on a chair near the fireplace. Picking it up James's eyes happened to glance at the flaming logs inside the grate, confused as to why it would be in use given the time of day. And then he saw what was in the fire and he knew.

"My T-shirt. MY FAVORITE T-SHIRT! YOU BURNED IT!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT! I ALWAYS HATED THAT T-SHIRT!" Lucy shrieked, batting uselessly at the ghosts, too chilled to even think of a possible spell that might even remotely deter them. She felt like she was stuck in a glacier, she was so cold it was hard to even remember to breath.

Marching over to her it was James's turn to point his wand at her, having to move with her in an odd sort of dance as she continued to try and escape the ghosts. "Where's Seth, Lucy?"

Lucy stared down at the wand pointed in her direction, thrusting out her chin even as her teeth threatened to rattle. "You don't have the balls."

Given her earlier threats to said balls James didn't feel bad about using 'Incareious' to tie her up. He did have to feel bad though, when she tipped over and bashed her head into the wall, causing her to fall to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Walking to stand over her James looked over at the two female ghosts, knowing perfectly well the sort of club they were in and how they felt about men. "That was so an accident. I'd never knock out a girl."

While the two women eyed him consideringly the Baron reached out to give James an icy pat on the shoulder.

"That wasn't a girl, lad. That there's a man eating succubus."

James shared a look of complete understanding and gratitude with the Slytherin ghost. "You can say that again. After we find Seth."

)

Heading out of the room after making sure that Lucy wasn't going anywhere James let the ghosts lead the way out, trying his best to hide how much it hurt to move. He didn't know what the hell they'd jammed into the back of his neck but whatever it was he hoped his flesh never met up with it again. "So the others are on their way right?" James asked, fighting back a shiver as they walked down the hallway. He hadn't been able to find his jumper, so he was running shirtless. That plus the pain and worrying about Seth was putting him in a real bad mood. So the fates had better help whoever got in his way, because if he helped them it was going to be out the nearest window.

"They put up some serious wards around the estate." The Grey Lady explained as they all took turns looking into the various doors in the hallway they were in. "Your Aunt Hermione was dealing with them with the Scamander twins. They were very hopeful that they will have them down within the hour. Apparently they're not spells anyone recognizes. It's Mrs. Weasley's opinion that these spells must have been created by the Department of Mysteries."

"She'll get through them." James didn't have a doubt. "So Mrs. Amandes, where would they stick Seth, do you think? He's delicate and he has a mouth on him. Not a good combination."

The Amandes family ghost smiled a little at the description of their second missing hostage. "I'm not sure, Mr. Potter. Given how you've described him I take it most people wouldn't see him as much of a threat. He could be anywhere in the estate."

"If the occupants of this house are remotely war minded they'd keep you two far apart. They would know that in the event that one of you got free, the other would go looking for his comrade." The Baron spoke softly. "That means you'd have to find each other before you try to escape. The longer you're here the higher the chance they have to keep you here till they're done with you."

"He does know about this sort of thing. That's about all he knows." The Grey Lady added.

The Slytherin ghost looked over in her direction and glared.

"You should be glad she can say something resembling a nice thing." Jocelene shot back, giving the ghostly man a dark, man hating look. "At least she didn't say you were completely useless."

That the woman had a point did nothing to improve the Slytherin's mood. Especially since he kept thinking about what the Herbology teacher had said to him earlier. At the time he'd been too stunned by the Gryffindor's words to respond, but now he couldn't think about anything but. And now wasn't the time to talk to Helena about it either. Not that she would talk to him. She was talking around him now that they'd had their first fight in over a millennium.

He wasn't sure what it said about him that he was thrilled to be fighting with her again.


	29. A Prophecy Learned

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way it's gotta stay. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and let me know what you think.

A Prophecy Learned

James and his undead accomplices had searched two hallways when they heard voices raised in anger, James sneaking over to press his ear to the door in the hopes of hearing Seth's voice telling someone off. But it wasn't his friend's voice he heard through the door. Instead, James was fairly sure that the very pissed off man doing most of the shouting was Lucy's great uncle. And what they were saying had his blood running cold.

"-if that doesn't work, try giving him some diluted foxglove to counter the affects of the potion. He has to stay alive until we're finished with Potter, otherwise it won't look like a murder/suicide. Dammit, how could you screw this up? I told you to only give the Muggleborn half the bloody potion. If he dies too soon it will be on your head, Hardwick!"

"He choked on it and spit some out, I was only trying to compensate." The other man, Hardwick whined. "And if he dies too soon then we'll just have to ensure there isn't enough of them left to identify which of them died first."

There was the sound of glass breaking. "The bodies have to be identifiable, otherwise the Chosen One will never stop searching for answers. It has to be obvious what happened or all our plans will be ruined and we'll all end up in Azkaban. There can be no loose strings for anyone to find, understand?"

"It might already be too late though. I know you said that your great niece will be able to convince the Chosen One and his family that the baby belongs to his oldest, and the blood can be tested to prove it, but from what I've heard the boy can't stand her now and is seeing someone else. Convincing the Wizarding World that James Potter was the type to cheat and sleep with a woman he hated…I say we erase the boy's memory and cut our losses. The Muggleborn can easily be made to disappear."

"Have you forgotten the prophecy, you dimwitted idiot? Today is the day. It all happens this evening. He must beget his heir, the heir from the prophecy tonight. If that doesn't happen the child will not exist to carry out his preordained destiny. That cannot be allowed to happen under any circumstances. Now here, take this with you and use it on the Ravenclaw. If his condition continues to worsen come and get me. I told Lucy she only had two hours to get the job done, this Kelsey boy must hold out another hour and a half, understand?"

"Understood, Sir."

Backing up from the door James hissed at the others to become invisible, just narrowly managing to get behind a suit of armor before the older man came out the door, closing it carefully behind him.

Trusting the ghosts to keep the man in their invisible sights James forced himself to dawdle behind the man until they had reached the next floor, only then feeling it safe enough to pick up speed and 'detain' the man until Hardwick spilled where he would find Seth.

Transfiguring the man into a mouse to keep him quiet, James glared down at the rodent before taking off after Jocelene, who was leading the way now that she knew where to direct them. Heart pounding like mad in his chest James kept a tight grip on his wand in his right hand and the vial of foxglove in his left.

Rounding a corner James spotted the lone guard standing outside Seth's room, blasting the man with a spell that ensured the man wouldn't be regaining consciousness anytime soon. Not sparing the man a glance James slid the vial into his trouser pocket and wrenched the door open, bursting into the room.

Seth lay as still as death on a bed, his skin grey and his eyes open but unseeing.

"Oh man, oh man." Hurrying to stand at the Ravenclaw's side James frantically pressed his fingers against the man's wrist, seeking a pulse as he begged his friend to look at him.

Having floated over to stand at James's side The Grey Lady studied the prone figure, her gaze one of pity as she realized what the boy had been given. "The foxglove won't work. He's already too far gone for that. There is of course a potion that, if given to him thrice daily for a fortnight, could revive and permanently reverse the effects, but I'm afraid there's little chance of us getting him to St Mungos in time for the antidote to be administered. I'm so sorry, James. He was…a lovely boy, I'm sure."

"But there's a pulse. He still has a pulse." James shot back fiercely, though the beat he felt under his fingers was weak and off beat

"I know but-."

"He has the antidote on him."

James and the Hogwarts ghosts went very still, all of them looking around for the source of the feminine voice who had spoken. Jocelene pointed to a large portrait over the fireplace, having recognized the voice immediately.

Flying over to the portrait the Amandes ghost inquired as to what the woman, Marian Amandes, had meant by her statement.

The handsome woman in the simple blue dress smiled out from her portrait, looking in James's direction as she explained her earlier words. "You wear the antidote around your neck, young Potter. My daughter gave it to you. Don't you remember what she told you?"

James immediately looked down, wrapping his fingers protectively around the crimson vial attached to the chain around his neck. "This? You mean…she said it was for someone I cared about, that it would buy me the time I needed. She meant Seth…this is…."

"His first dose of the antidote. Once you give it to him he'll have another eight hours before he'll be in the danger zone again. Now hurry up, he's fading quickly."

Not about to trust the portrait completely, especially since she was hanging in the Amandes house and had just admitted to being the mother of his mysterious seer, James unscrewed the vial's lid but held its contents out to The Grey Lady for confirmation that it was what the portrait claimed it to be. As soon as he got her okay James was leaning over the bed, forcing his friend's head back and mouth to open.

Pouring the vial's contents down the man's throat James watched and prayed for it to work.

)

Breaking into the estate James's relatives and friends weren't expecting much in the way of human deterrents. The worry, therefore, that what they would encounter was spells and enchantments that would slow them down in their search for those taken from them. With that in mind Harry had divided them up so that of the four groups they all had someone particularly adapt at detecting and deactivating those hurdles.

Neville's team included Lysander, Lisabeth, Victoire, Teddy and Luna. Along with Hermione's group they headed up the main staircase, separating at the top to each take a wing of the house. They hadn't gotten far down the hallway before they were hailed by a strong, male voice that had them looking around for the speaker.

The speaker, as Luna quickly figured out, was a man in a portrait, whose Amandes features gave away his ancestry even before he introduced himself.

"I'm Danny Amandes. Olly-Oliver is…regrettably my older brother. And if you'll stop for a moment I can tell you where Mr. Potter and Mr. Kelsey are located at the moment. There are spells that were activated as soon as you broke through the main estate barrier, spells it would be in your best interests to avoid and anticipate."

"And why would you help us?" Victoire demanded to know.

"Because my wife feels responsible for what's happening here today, my dear lady. She's the one who had the prophecy concerning young Mr. Potter, you see. It's her prophecy Oliver is trying to twist to serve his own purposes. He refuses to listen to either of us about it. He's too far gone in his own delusions to admit how badly awry things have gotten."

Teddy stepped forward, still keeping close to his wife just in case. "Exactly what is this prophecy?"

"I don't have time to get into all of it, my daughter Lyra will explain the whole of it to you after this is done. Suffice to say that James must live beyond today or the world will suffer greatly two decades from now. By risking the boy's life he is risking all the lives yet to be born."

"There's going to be another bad guy wrecking havoc on the world?" Neville demanded to know, his gut clenching at the idea. At the memories of all that had been taken from him and his friends by evil forces before.

There was sympathy in the older man's eyes as he looked down at the Herbology teacher. "Find James and take care of him, Professor Longbottom. Do that and the force for darkness will be turned into a force of light, one that will make your last few decades on this earth ones of unprecedented peace and prosperity for all." And now the man's eyes hardened with hot resolve. "So listen to me and listen well, all of you. My wife is giving your James and the ghosts instructions now, just as I am. The fates willing, you will meet up and all will go as it should. But you must do as I say, understand?"

"We understand. How do we get to them?" Lysander asked, forcing himself not to ask why Seth wasn't being given instructions too.

All of them listened closely to the man, committing his words to memory as he told them where to go and what to look out for. When he was done he wished them luck before fading out of the portrait like he'd never been there.

Not wasting any time the group sent off patronuses to alert the other groups of the situation and then took off to follow the instructions they'd been given. Avoiding the traps set out for them they all gave whoops of happiness when they caught sight of James coming down the hallway towards them, Seth riding on his back while the ghosts brought up the rear.

James was shirtless and looked to be in pain, but he was furiously alive and that was all Neville cared about.

Grinning at the sight of them James would have waved if his hands weren't full. "Bout time you guys got here!"

"You know how we like to make an entrance." Teddy called out, grinning like a maniac at his brother as he rushed forward to huge his brother tightly.

"Show off." James shot back with a laugh. "Lysander, you need to come and take Seth from me. Apparently I've gotta stick by Neville's side until we're out of this poorly decorated place." The woman had been very insistent about that, though she had assured him that it wasn't a matter of Neville safety that required this. She'd simply told him to trust her, and since she'd helped to save Seth James was willing to follow her orders to the letter.

Hurrying forward Lysander turned around while Teddy helped James shift the unconscious Ravenclaw onto the boy's back. "He's going to be okay?" Lysander asked anxiously, taking the older boy's weight without complaint.

"So long as we get him to St. Mungos in time for his next dose of the antidote he'll be fine. The first does was in the vial." James added, lifting up the chain so that his friends could see the now empty glass.

"Most excellent." Lisabeth announced with a huge smile.

"Most excellent." James agreed, acknowledging the rest of his family before cutting through them to stand in front of Neville, who hand hung back so that he could get his emotions under control before he approached the man who had stolen his heart without him even realizing it. But the man's heart was in his eyes, and James's could see it. His heart was in his too as James pulled the man into a hard hug, hanging on for several moments before pulling away to grin at the man. "Thanks for coming to rescue me."

"I'd say anytime, but it so often is with you Potters." Neville managed to choke out, lifting a slightly shaky hand to stroke James's hair back. "Now let's get you both out of here before something else goes wrong. And if the lady said to stick by me than you're sticking to me like glue, got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sending off a message to inform everyone that James and Seth had been located the now larger group headed out, taking turns sharing with each other what they had learned about the situation since they'd last talked to each other.

Having gone last James ended his explanation with a question for Lysander and Luna, as they were the smartest people in their group. "So what troubles me is, the portraits were trying to prevent Lucy and her psycho friends from letting her have her evil way with me, but at the same time according to the prophecy I'm supposed to knock someone up today who in turn will have a kid that will save the world. I mean it's not like I'm going to celebrate being free by…well…jumping some random girl." James finished lamely, since he wouldn't mind jumping Neville in celebration later if that particular activity was offered to him. But he couldn't knock Neville up, so where was this child supposed to come from?

Everyone considering the dilemma as they hurried down the hallway it was Lisabeth who came up with a viable explanation. "Maybe the kid in the prophecy isn't yours biologically, James. Maybe the prophecy just said that the kid would be conceived today and then later mentions he or she will belong to you. You love kids, you're the type to adopt." It went without saying that James wouldn't be having any the old fashioned way given who his bed partner of choice was. But as far as she knew Victoire Lupin was still in the dark about the situation, so Lisabeth counted on the others connecting the dots the way she had.

"Could they have screwed up that badly?" Teddy asked, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that his brother had been put in this situation for nothing.

"It would make the most sense given that it's James we're talking about." Lysander pointed out as he shifted Seth a little on his shoulders. "Prophecies are very subjective and open to interpretation after all. If the seer said something along the lines that the son or daughter of James Potter, born at such a time, would do this in the future, it stands to reason they would automatically assume that that child is James's by blood. They wouldn't know enough about him to look beyond the obvious conclusion."

James could feel a migraine coming on. "So I was kidnapped, sorta sexually assaulted, and Seth was nearly killed, all because the Amandes didn't stop to question my maturity and partner preferences. That's just great."

)

Heading down the stairs to meet up with the rest James was pleased to see that Lucy and her great uncle were all magically tied up at the moment. The rest of his rescuers were there and James headed down to be passed from person to person, plenty of hugging and kissing going on. Once everyone had seen for his or her self that James was okay the mood lightened up, James opting to let Lisabeth give everyone a blow by blow of what had happened and what they'd learned so far about the prophecy.

While everyone's attention was temporarily on the girl James gently steered Neville towards the fringes of the group before putting his lips against the older man's ear. Quietly he whispered that they needed to move over towards the middle of the room, directly under the glass ceiling.

Moving with James Neville walked over to stand in position, looking at James questioningly as they stood side by side.

Opening his mouth to explain that the portrait had told him in private that it was necessary for some reason, James didn't get a chance to get the words out as two things happened simultaneously.

The front doors burst open as five Aurors burst into that estate, Harry having called them in as soon as he'd gotten the message from Neville that James and Seth had been found and had indeed been kidnapped.

At the same time the floor directly under James and Neville's feet began to glow, and then suddenly the two were enveloped in a blinding white light that temporarily hid them from the view of everyone else.

Turning around to stare at the wall of white light that encompassed them James and Neville blinked several times when the woman James recognized as his seer from the zoo suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hi. I don't have a lot of time, boys, so do as I say. Hold your right arms out please." When they did so the seer smiled and raised her wand, pointing it at the offered arms in turn. First Neville's arm and than James's came to be marked with strange designs resembling ornamental henna tattoos. "Okay, that should do it. The light will fade in less than a minute so I'll be brief. When the light fades away you two need to stick together and freak out if they try to separate you. They'll take you to St Mungos to be checked out, make sure that I can have access to you. I'll take it from there. I've got it all figured out. Okay?"

The men nodded, and prayed the woman continued to know what she was talking about.


	30. Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Truths and Lies

Seth had been rushed off to be looked at as soon as they arrived at St. Mungos and several other healers had been brought in to look over James and Neville. As ordered the two behaved normally and played dumb as to how they'd gotten the markings on their arms and what had caused the blinding white light. They kept close together and acted nervous when it was suggested they be moved into separate rooms after their physical examinations. Only Harry and Ginny were allowed in the room while they were being looked over, and they remained in the room when the healers left the room to confer with several of their colleagues about the unusual behavior and symptoms of their patients.

The healers weren't gone more than a minute before Lysander smuggled Lyra Amandes into the room as asked, the boy quickly closing the door behind them so that no one would notice what he'd done. Luckily everyone was busy swarming the healers at the moment.

Hurrying into the room Lyra smiled hesitantly at them as she made her way over, obviously unsure of her welcome. "Hi. Seth is okay, I am so sorry about that. I had no idea that they were going to overdose him. That wasn't a part of my mother's instructions. The rest went according to plan, but that…well I hope you'll believe me when I say that had I known about Seth I would have taken him out of the equation."

"I'm sure you would have. Now mind telling me what that light and the tattoos are all about?" Ginny demanded to know, her hands going to her hips. "And what's this about a prophecy concerning my son?"

Lyra blinked, picking up on the fact that Ginny was more than ready to jinx the answers out of her. "The light and tattoos were my way of giving everyone a nice visual. Do you not like the design I picked out for you two?" She asked James and Neville, chewing on her bottom lip. "I tried to pick something that was masculine looking but artistic too. I looked at all sorts of old world languages and artworks for inspiration. I could probably change the design for you, if the healers didn't get too good a look at them."

"No, the tattoos are fine, they're actually pretty brilliant looking." James assured her. "What we're wondering is what is the prophecy exactly and why you decided to use our arms as a drawing board. Why would people need a visual?"

"Oh the prophecy isn't important." Lyra told him bluntly, seeming to be surprised by his interest. "At least it isn't at the moment. And the tattoos are a necessary visual to remind people every time they see you two together of the lies I'm going to spread so that you two can live happily ever after."

Harry and Ginny shared a look that said plainly that they were thinking the same thing.

This could either be really good or really bad.

"What do you mean the prophecy isn't important?" Neville demanded to know.

Lyra laughed at the idea. "A prophecy is only as powerful and strong as the person it's about, Neville. People are better off believing seers are charlatans, trust me. We have to believe in free will and the ability to change too. No good ever comes from living your life according to a prophecy."

Glancing over at the nearby clock the seer noted the time with satisfaction. "All right, we have one minute and forty eight seconds before show time. At that time Ginny's mother is going to burst in here with a healer who will be trying to stop her from entering. They'll both overhear what I'm saying and the latter will sell the whole story to her cousin, who works for the Prophet. by this time tomorrow everyone will know the yarns I'm about to spin. Mrs. Weasley will also tell the family, which will take care of that. Who you tell the truth to is your own business. Now I have to start crying, to give authenticity to my performance."

They all had a lot of questions, but they could all see that they weren't going to get them until the now crying seer was good and ready. The four were standing facing the seer, who had her back to the door, when, as predicted, the door opened and in came Mrs. Weasley and a healer's assistant from earlier.

"I'm so very, very sorry." Lyrca began as the door opened to admit the two women. "Your lives are ruined and it's all my family's fault!" She wailed, trying not to be overly shrill but authentic. "If I had only known what they were planning to do! I am so, so sorry!"

The most adaptable of the bunch, James took the lead opposite the seer. "If you could just explain this to us again, please. I'm sorta having a hard time understanding exactly what happened."

"My mother made a prophecy that said you would have a family that would become very powerful in political circles. After what happened at the Department of Mysteries when your father was a boy my uncle became convinced that The Chosen One would bring about the end of his department someday. He wanted you to marry Lucy so that wouldn't happen." Lyra explained as she pretended to try and get ahold of herself as she mixed truth with lies. "But you didn't like her and love potions don't work on you so they used this ancient spell that one of my crazy relatives came up with to try and bind two souls together. She, my ancestor, was crazy, so as you'd imagine she could never get a date. When my uncle told me about their plans to use it on you I never thought it would actually work, or that they'd kidnap the Chosen One's son!" She added, bursting into tears again. "If only I'd taken them seriously and reported them!"

"So the tattoos on their arms are a result of this spell?" Ginny asked slowly, seeing where this was going.

"Uh huh. It's proof that their souls have been bonded. Not like real love of course, that can't be done, but it binds their souls in such a way that they can't be parted. EVER. And they'll never be able to fall in love with anyone else because it would only work if they BOTH loved her. They're like conjoined twins, only the spell makes them happy to be stuck together." In between little sobs Lyra hoped she was being believed, she hadn't wanted to write out a script for fear of it coming out too scripted and practiced. "So they'll have to live together for the rest of their lives and only be separated for very short periods of time. It will damage their souls otherwise."

James and Neville turned their heads and stared at each other dumbly while Ginny and Harry stared at the seer like they couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

And knowing it was time to start wrapping things up Lyra turned her teary gaze to Neville. "I'm so sorry, Professor Longbottom. What this will do to your reputation and teaching career. And you, a war hero who sacrificed so much for the betterment of the world. I can't apologize enough. And you, James." Now Lyra's gaze moved over to look at the youngest man. "Just starting out your life…never to have a wife or children…I can't tell you how much I wish I could have saved you from this fate."

It took considerable effort on James's part not to kiss the woman now that he realized what she'd done. The blinding light and tattoos were simply ruses, like the lies she'd just fed his grandmother and the healer. Lies so that he and Neville could be together in the open without any of the negative backlash they'd both been expecting and preparing for. Her lies would insure that everyone believed they hadn't had a choice in the matter. But he and the ones he loved would know the truth, which was what was important.

Working up a sad, forlorn expression James smiled weakly at her. "It's not your fault, Miss. Amandes. You weren't the one who put this…I don't blame you. And they intended to kill me so really…at least I'm alive, right?"

'OH MY POOR JAMES!"

At this point Mrs. Weasley, who'd been frozen in place by shock, came rushing over, practically running Lyra down to get to her grandson as she threw her arms around him. Hugging him tight and stroking his hair Molly assured the boy that everything was going to be all right, that they'd figure something out and that she'd permanently disfigure anyone who spoke badly of him or Neville.

The assistant healer, meanwhile, beat a hasty retreat out the door with a gleam in her eyes.

Doing her best not to smile at her success Lyra headed for the door as well, moving out of the way as relatives and friends started piling into the room, taking the assistant healer's leaving as a sign that they could all come in and find out what the heck was going on.

Bypassing her relatives and friends Ginny chased after the seer, catching up with her in a hallway that was, for the moment, deserted.

Reaching out the redhead grasped the older woman's arm, tugging her to a stop. "Why would you go to so much trouble for them?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes shimmering with tears she refused to shed even as she rejoiced in the knowledge that so much of what she'd feared would not come to pass. Her baby was safe, and his future was looking brighter by the minute thanks to the strange woman in front of her.

Lyra smiled. "My mother's visions covered a wide range of knowledge about the world around us. Mine, they focus on relationships. I can't tell you who'll win the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw this year, or which Quidditch team will win nationals, but I can look at people together and get flashes of what their lives together will be like. I got one when I met James at the zoo. They love each other. You don't have to see the future to know they'll be truly happy together. And they are, from all my research, good men. Neville's road has been bumpy enough, I simply wanted to do a good man a favor and make the road ahead a smoother one."

"So saving them from your family was for your mother, and the rest was for them." Ginny summed up softly, her gratitude in her voice.

"Well I do get your brother Charlie out of the deal. Here's my address by the way." Lyra told the startled woman as she handed out a business card, which Ginny took automatically. "You'll introduce us at James's graduation party. I look forward to getting my invitation."

And on that note Lyra winked and headed off with a skip to her step.

)

A Month and a Half Later

Neville headed through the bustling streets of Hogsmeade, not surprised to see that most of the eligible students were in the town for the last scheduled visit before school ended for the summer. There was a great cheer in the air from all but the seventh years, who would begin taking their NEWTS next week. Many of them were probably only making quick trips to the village before heading back up to the castle to crack open their books again, Neville mused as he returned the waves of some of his students.

It didn't surprise him in the least that he was stopped nearly two dozen times on the main street by seventh years with exam questions.

He wasn't surprised not to see Seth either, the boy had been driving James nuts with his studying and attempts to make him study just as much. Neville had no doubt that the Ravenclaw boy was barely functioning at this point thanks to all his missed sleep and meals. About the only thing the boy did besides study and nag James was write letters to his boyfriend Lysander. And not even Lysander could get the Muggleborn to calm down about the NEWTS.

James didn't care about the tests of course, Neville thought with a roll of his eyes. Test scores wouldn't affect his Quidditch playing which was all the youth cared about. He'd been bonding with Seth over trying to make James care for the last month without much success. And the most annoying part, Neville thought to himself, that James was probably going to do just fine in his NEWTS despite his attitude. James was just that good at BSing his way through essay questions.

And the brat knew it too.

Shaking his head at the thought Neville supposed he should just be glad James was alive to exasperate him and his other teachers.

Lucy Amandes would not be taking her NEWTS except in her dreams after all.

She'd see the light of day, unlike her great uncle, but she probably wasn't looking forward to that day as much as you'd think. Lucy was currently the most hated living witch in the United Kingdom for messing with the Chosen One's baby boy. She wasn't talking, which was good, and Oliver Amandes was, but his wild conspiracy theories on how the Chosen One had been out to get him since Harry was fifteen had killed his credibility with the press and authorities.

Thus far the bond excuse was being believed.

As a result of the many interruptions Neville hurried a little once he cleared the crowds, making his way towards the edge of the town as per James's instructions. He'd been marking papers when he'd been interrupted by a talking patronus who had asked him to put aside said work for a moment and meet him at a spot on the outskirts of the village ASAP.

Thankfully the instructions weren't terribly difficult and Neville spotted the other man waiting for him in front of a slightly dilapidated cottage that had once belonged to a former Hogsmeade shopkeeper.

Lips curving at the sight of his love Neville didn't bother to call out as he walked towards James, who appeared lost in thought. The difference a term could make, the Herbology teacher mused, thinking of the evolution of his relationship with the gorgeous man who'd turned his head to grin at him in delight. If someone had told him the turn his relationship with James would take a year ago he would have suggested shock spells, but now it seemed natural. Right. The only road for either of them.

Of course that could be attributed to James's road building abilities, Neville acknowledged, knowing they would have never reached this point if the man weren't so determined to get his way all the time.

"Good, I was starting to think you weren't coming." James said as Neville came to a stop at his side. "So what do you think of this place?"

Eyebrows raising Neville correctly assumed that the younger man was asking his opinion of the cottage in front of them. "I think the realtors are out of their mind if they think anyone will buy it without some serious fixing up first."

"But it has potential right?"

"Not exactly my area of expertise, James, but I suppose it does. The damage looks mostly to be cosmetic. Why?"

James rocked back and forth on his heels as he grinned in that way that said he was up to something with there being little to no chance of anyone talking him out of it. "Because you and I are going to need a place to live, right? This is right by the school, so you could come home every night and have basically no commute. It's not too big for us or too small, should there be adopting later on. I looked inside and I think you're right about the damage being mostly cosmetic, easy to fix stuff we could probably do ourselves with a little help. And there's plenty of room for gardens in the back, and this way you can easily go to the Greenhouses in the summer to take care of your plants and stuff."

"You went inside without permission?" Neville asked in a daze, his mind struggling to digest what James was suggesting.

James rolled his eyes, not surprised the older man was calling him on it. "If they wanted to keep people out they'd have put something resembling security in place."

"James."

"Well they would have."

Neville shook his head and than blew out a relaxing breath reached out and slugged an arm over James's shoulder. "Moving a little fast, aren't you?"

"Well you aren't getting any younger." James quipped.

"That's a low blow."

"I can go lower."

He didn't doubt it for a moment. "Study hard for your NEWTS and we'll talk about it."

"Now that's a low blow. And blackmail."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Good one." Shaking his head James grinned as he wrapped his arm around the other man's waist. "And teacher knows best, right?"

"Never forget it."

Turning his head James brushed his lips over the other man's cheek. "I never will."

)

Epilogue to follow in next and last chapter, including prophecy explanation.


	31. Seventeen Years Later

Note for those who want a visual: Half way through this fanfic I watched Tom Ford's 'A Single Man' and was instantly struck with the realization that Colin Firth's and Matthew Goode's characters in the film were exactly how I pictured Neville and James later on in life, in both looks and relationship. So if you have the movie check it out, though in my world the two live a long life together and given the age difference James would in fact likely outlive Neville.

Thanks for reading, it's been great and I appreciate all your support and reviews! There is M content here FYI.

Seventeen Years Later

Opening his eyes Neville stared blearily up as the ceiling before sitting up, his right hand automatically retrieving his glasses from his bedside table, sliding them on with a muffled yawn. The room coming into much better focus Neville lips curved into a faint smile before turning his head to look at the man still fast asleep at his side. Smile widening Neville propped himself against the bed's headboard while he gently trailed his finger along the curves of James's face, his fingers prickled by the stubble that James had yet to be shaved off.

"Dirty old man, feeling me up in my sleep." Eyes opening to half mast James grinned up at his man, sitting up lazily to steal a slow, lingering kiss before drawing back to kiss the tip of Neville's nose. "Good morning, Luv."

"Morning." Cupping the back of James's head Neville drew the man back for a longer, drawn out kiss that they both sank into, James shifting to straddle his former teacher as the show of affection heated and deepened, tongues and eager hands getting involved.

Hands moving to the hem of his man's lightweight T-shirt, James lifted it up, breaking contact only long enough to remove the shirt before moving back in closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist while Neville's lips softly moved over his neck. On a sigh of pleasure James's tilted his head to the side to give his lover better access.

Before long James's shirt was shed as well, the two rolling around playfully, the kisses and caresses slow and tender as they enjoyed each other. Years of familiarity blended in with the always new and fresh delight they took in the taste of their lover's skin, the warmth and pleasure of each other's weight and body.

Moving to lay on their sides the two both did away with their pajama bottoms, sliding them down and then kicking the material away. Straddling the older man James leaned in to nibble on the man's bottom lip, moving along to the man's jaw and then back to his lips, savoring the man's taste with slow, seductive swipes of his tongue.

Returning the gesture with equal enjoyment Neville groaned when the younger man reached down to stroke his erection with knowing fingers, thrusting into the caress with eager abandon. Breaking off the kiss with a harsh gasp Neville buried his face against the side of James's neck, hands moving to clutch the other man's shoulders. "James."

Smiling as he shifted up James leaned back so their eyes could meet as he slowly took the man into his body, panting hard as he arched into his lover. Licking his lips James eyes went dark with pleasure as he slowly started to move, his man's hands moving to grasp his hips to help.

Keeping eye contact the two moved their bodies in tandem, their breathing harsh as their hearts thumped wildly in their chests.

Leaning forward James captured Neville's lips for another deep kiss, quivering at the desire in the other man's eyes.

Fingers coming up to dive into James's hair Neville nuzzled his cheek against the other man's. "I love you." He murmured, sighing with pleasure when the man returned the caress.

"I love you too." James murmured back as he started to move once more.

They were both getting close to orgasm when there came a loud knocking on their bedroom door.

"DADS! ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Going still James's lips twitched in amusement even as he wanted to groan in frustration. Shuddering with the effort it took to remain in control James forced his voice to work as he called out his question to their youngest. "What is it, darling daughter?"

"ALLAN SAYS TO TELL YOU THAT BREAKFAST IS GOING TO BE READY IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND IF YOU AREN'T DOWN BY THEN HE'S GOING TO LET ME EAT ALL YOURS."

"We'll be down in fifteen then." James called back, amused and strangely aroused by the fact that Neville had gone as red as a tomato and looked ready to pass out from embarrassment. Or frustration, James thought wickedly as he lifted his hips and then lowered back down with slow, deliberate intent.

Slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his moan of pleasure Neville glared at the man even as his hips moved of their own volition, craving more.

Wisely James waited until he could hear their adopted daughter stomp her way down the stairs before he concentrated on finishing what they'd started.

)

Fifteen minutes later James grinned lazily at Neville across the table, amused when the older man sent him the 'don't think about having sex around the children' look. He'd tried to point out to his man several times that their children couldn't be less interested in their sex life, but Neville wasn't willing to take that chance. Allan was old enough to be far more concerned about his own future sex life, and Maya was still grossed out from the sex lecture they'd bribe his mother into giving her when she'd started asking questions they really hadn't wanted to answer.

Barely resisting the urge to kick his man under the table Neville gave James a dark look as he sipped his orange juice. The man might as well be wearing a sign, Neville thought as he shook his head over his lover's cat that got the cream smile. Thank Merlin they both had the skills to hide hickey marks. Wearing turtlenecks in summer would have been even more obvious.

From his end of the table Allan Longbottom's lips twitched, though at sixteen he considered himself too grown up to comment. And he preferred not to think about his parents having sex, they were his dads after all. Father would be kicking Dad under the table any minute, the redhead thought with the smallest of smiles, a twinkle in his sky blue eyes.

At her end ten year old Maya Longbottom was completely oblivious to what was going on, eager to finish breakfast so that they could head up to the school. Her black hair was already tied into a tail to keep it out of her way, and her green eyes gleamed with barely leashed energy. They were going to be doing some work in the Greenhouses and then, at lunch time, they were meeting up with Hagrid and her dad's Aunt Lyra and Uncle Charlie for a picnic. They lived in Romania, so they hardly saw them unless it was a special occasion. She loved Uncle Charlie, he had the best stories about his dragons. His stories were second only to the ones her godfathers, Lysander and Seth, told her about their adventures all over the world.

When breakfast was done the four cleaned up and then left their little cottage, traveling through Hogsmeade together on their way to Hogwarts. Waving at their neighbors as they went the group stopped a couple times to chat, eventually making their way to the first greenhouse.

From long practice Neville's three assistants accepted their duties and went about carrying them out, the Herbology teacher supervising James and Maya since the two tended to need it. Allan was his father's top student and was more than capable of doing any task that needed to be done. A fact he had no problem rubbing in his little sister's face as he dealt with the Devil's Snare. She wasn't allowed to deal with anything remotely dangerous yet.

Sniffing as she filled a pot with fresh compost Maya turned to stick her tongue out. "At least I don't have to study my brains out all the time. I get to have fun." Unlike most kids her age she wasn't in a huge hurry to become a student at Hogwarts. She could visit the school whenever she wanted anyway, and she'd seen how much homework her brother had to deal with on a regular basis. Given the choice, she'd rather go with her dad to the Tornado's Quidditch Pitch and watch him help coach.

Allan knew better than to try and explain the fun of books and reading to her. "At least I'm not short." He shot back, knowing that was something about him she envied.

"Beanpole."

"Shortie."

Listening to their children insult each other James just grinned fondly, the behavior reminding him of his own relationship with his siblings. Though Lily was more creative when it came to her insults, James thought with twitching lips. Seeing the confused looks Neville was giving their kids James leaned forward and pressed his lips against the man's cheek in a loud, smacking kiss.

Pleased at the show of affection Neville ignored the gagging noises their daughter was making and leaned forward to return the gesture. "I don't get you non only children sometimes."

"We're a strange breed." James agreed with a wink.

Their musings about the topic were cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat, drawing all their attentions to the front door of the greenhouse.

They all recognized the Headmaster, but the other three individuals were foreign to them. The man and woman standing beside the head of the school were well dressed and reminded Neville right away of the Malfoys. There was that rich, cool, superiority aura about them. There was a blonde boy about Allan's age directly behind the couple, but he was partially obscured by the unknown man, showing more interest in his surroundings than them.

"Ah good, sorry to disturb you all." The Headmaster began, working up a smile. It was obvious just from looking at the four that they'd been playing in the dirt, which wouldn't endear his Herbology teacher to their snotty guests. But it couldn't be helped, they'd shown up unexpectedly. "Allow me to introduce you to Kiran and Ariadne Vandermark and their son Gilbert. Gilbert will be joining Hogwarts this fall in your year, Allan. Mr and Mrs. Vandermark, Gilbert, allow me to introduce you to Professor Neville Longbottom, our Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. Besides him is James Potter, son of Harry Potter, and well known in Quidditch circles as a former player and now assistant manager of the Tornadoes. Their children, Allan and Maya Longbottom. Allan is Prefect for Gryffindor, and Maya does not yet attend Hogwarts."

James and Neville moved forward automatically to shakes the hands of the parents, then the boy who had moved to his mother's side. Both Neville and James thought that the boy was decidedly feminine in appearance. Short blonde curls, slim body, delicate bone structure, the only thing that kept the boy from looking harmless was his dark, emotionless black eyes.

Or they were until the boy's eyes moved over and zeroed in on something behind them. Both men instinctively looking behind them they saw that the object of the boy's interest was none other than their son, who was looking just as interested as the blonde.

Well this was interested James and Neville thought as they exchanged looks before moving out of the way so that their children could come forward to greet their unexpected guests.

)

Standing off to the side so that she wouldn't attract attention Lyra watched the people outside the green house with interest. So the day had finally come, just like her mother had predicted. With a thoughtful tilt of her head the seer watched the individuals she'd come to see, liking very much the way things were going. She'd expected no less. She was still unsure whether to tell Neville and James about the nature of the prediction, and thought that she was probably still wise to keep them in the dark.

The meeting she was observing had been preordained and would have happened regardless of the men in her family. The good outcome, on the other hand, had a lot to do with James and Neville's influence. The two men had altered the balance of the relationship between the two young men meeting once more. Allan would have the upper hand in this lifetime, Lyra thought with a pleased little smile. And as a result the two men would rise to their full potential and bring about changes to the world that would only improve it.

"Two old souls entwined by love and fate, destined always to find their mate. Whole only together, to power they will rise. Together they triumph, divided they fall. Past mistakes forgotten, son of Potter is one, the world shall rejoice as light triumphs over dark."

Smiling over the words she'd memorized long ago Lyra absently tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ears.

The years to come would be very good ones, with Allan rising to the rank of Minister of Magic, Gilbert at his side as both partner and chief advisor. They would be an unstoppable force for good, the latter's dark tendencies curved and smoothed out under Allan's love and devotion. And Neville and James would be so proud of their son, and Maya too for that matter. The girl was going to do much good work as an Auror, working alongside her future husband, that delightful Lisabeth Murphy's son.

"Blessings on you all, my family." Lyra whispered into the wind as she turned to head back down to Hagrid's hut.

She'd see them all soon enough.

)

"Well that was interesting." James commented dryly as they walked back into the Greenhouse after seeing their visitors and children off. Allan had wanted to join the group to get to know the new student better and Maya had obviously wanted to annoy her older brother by tagging along for the rest of the school tour. They'd tried to make Maya stay with them but the Headmaster had a weak spot for her and had insisted that if she wanted to come that was no problem.

"My first thought was Slytherin, but if your father's right and you can pick your house I'd say he's headed for Gryffindor." Neville added, not quite sure how he felt about that. Especially since the blonde had perked right up when Allan had oh so casually remarked that they'd probably be roommates if the boy ended up in Gryffindor. One of Allan's former roommates hadn't survived his OWLS anxieties and the bed he'd occupied had yet to be filled.

Amused by his man James slugged an arm over Neville's shoulder. "They can't stay little forever, Luv."

"Say that to me again when Maya gets old enough to date."

James had to admit that that idea didn't sit well with him. He certainly hadn't been very kind to any of his own sister's boyfriends, and he would probably only be worse when it came to his own daughter. They'd adopted her when she was only four after all. She'd been their baby from day one. Allan had been eleven when they'd first met the boy, picking him up from an orphanage to prepare him for his first year at Hogwarts.

Leaning contently against his lover as he thought similar thoughts Neville's brows furrowed for a moment. "What time did Lyra and Charlie say they were getting here? I could have sworn I spotted her when we were outside."

"We're supposed to head down to Hagrid's at one. I suppose they could have gotten here early, but then why wouldn't she have come over to say hello and let us know they'd gotten here early?"

"Probably just my imagination then." Shrugging off the idea Neville looked over at James questioningly. "Do you suppose she'll drive us batty again, dropping little hints about that confounded prophecy she refuses to tell us about? I mean she won't even tell us if Allan is the one, even though his birthday falls within the parameters."

James chuckled ruefully. "Personally I think she rather enjoys stringing us along."

Agreeing with that assessment Neville couldn't help but be frustrated. After all they were Allan's parents. If there was something they needed to do to ensure the safety and wellbeing of their son than he'd rather know sooner than later. But all she would say is that by being the people they were they were ensuring the very best future for their children. "Your aunt can be thoroughly exasperating."

"Poor Uncle Charlie." James agreed, though the two seemed very happy together. It had been a bit of a shock to the old bachelor at first, being introduced to a woman who had promptly informed him that they were meant to be together and that she was moving into the flat beside his in Romania. It had certainly made his own graduation party that much more interest.

Smiling at the thought James shifted so that he could draw his lover into his arms. "But since she helped make sure that you and I can live happily ever after together I suppose I can tolerate her little hints and innuendos."

Wrapping his arms around his man's waist in return Neville smiled as he leaned his forehead against James's, his tone of voice teasing. "You would have found a way, James Sirius Potter. You always find a way to get what you want."

"And there's nothing and no one I could ever want more than you." James assured his former teacher with love bright in his eyes.

"Likewise." Neville agreed as he pressed his lips against his former secret admirer.

Their love was not something they ever had to keep secret from each other again.

The End


End file.
